


Сломанные

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Coming Out, Domestic Violence, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Gaslighting, Grinding, HYDRA Husbands, HYDRA Trash Party, Hospitalization, Intercrural Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Medical Trauma, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Outdoor Sex, Panties, Past Rape/Non-con, Pegging, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RMS Titanic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Voyeurism, Wedding Fluff, Wrestling, dirt sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 44,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек Роллинз окинул взглядом своего командира, Брока Рамлоу, в сумраке повстанческой базы. Тот был покрыт брызгами крови и мозгов, но ему это удивительно шло. Еще эти дурацкие густые блестящие волосы. Волосы, которые могли бы украсить любую женщину, волосы, в которые так здорово было бы запустить пальцы и потянуть...</p><p> </p><p>Авторская версия событий, приведших к безумию в Гражданской Войне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damaged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960247) by [StarsGarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters). 



Джек Роллинз окинул взглядом своего командира, Брока Рамлоу, в сумраке повстанческой базы. Тот был покрыт брызгами крови и мозгов, но ему это удивительно шло. Еще эти дурацкие густые блестящие волосы. Волосы, которые могли бы украсить любую женщину, волосы, в которые так здорово было бы запустить пальцы и потянуть...

Они не были женаты, чтобы там ни шутили по этому поводу в отряде, но никому другому он бы не доверил прикрывать свою спину. Вдвоем они могут устроить такой погром, который не по силам никому больше из Страйка. Быстрые, безжалостные и эффективные. Они были рождены для этого. Так что вполне естественной выглядит мысль о том, что они могут стать еще ближе друг другу, подобно бесшовным элементам одного паззла.

— Земля вызывает Джека. Земля вызывает Джека, — произнес Брок, щелкая пальцами. — Очнись, Роллинз, ты опять завис, пялясь на меня. — Джек вырвался из плена задумчивости и увидел, как Брок вытирает лицо затянутой в перчатку ладонью, размазывая по скуле кровь. — Этот идиот нас не ожидал. — На белых зубах Брока блестела кровь. Джек подумал, как было бы здорово сцеловать ее оттуда.

Но у них всё не так. Они никогда не были этим. Брок... не такой. Как бы Джек ни мечтал об этом, они никогда не изменятся. Джек кивнул, сказал: «Хорошо». Потому что он немногословен, и Брок всегда болтает за них двоих.

— Хорошо? Это было намного лучше, чем просто хорошо. — Брок качнулся на пятках, переполненный адреналином после боя. — Миссия выполнена. Встречаемся в точке сбора, — проговорил он в комм и выключил его. Стряхнул с уха лоскут кожи с влажным звуком. — Мне нужен горячий душ, холодное пиво и сладкая задница, как только вернемся домой.

Джек фыркнул в ответ, и они отправились к точке сбора с остальной частью отряда, прикрывая друг друга в пути.

\--

— Слушай. Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что... ни при каких обстоятельствах... пещерный человек не сможет победить астронавта. — Брок проглотил очередной шот текилы и лизнул лайм. Медленно моргнул и спросил: — О чем я говорил?  
Джек покачал головой.  
— Ты абсолютно не прав. И ты слишком пьян, чтобы со мной спорить. — Он сделал глоток пива. — Ты скоро вырубишься. Пошли, дотащим твою сладкую задницу до дома.  
— Я не пидор! — объявил Брок.  
— Я тоже, — согласился Джек.  
— Но если бы я решил переметнуться, то только для тебя, Джек.  
Джек чуть не подавился своим пивом, и Брок расхохотался.  
— Заткнись, засранец, — выдохнул, откашлявшись, Джек.  
— Нет, серьезно. У тебя такие красивые губы, совсем девчачьи. — Брок вытянул руку, и у Джека чуть не остановилось сердце, когда тот провел кончиками пальцев по его губам. — Мягкие. — Джек не удержался и потянулся за прикосновением.  
— Правда, не такие красивые, как у меня. Согласен? — Брок ухмыльнулся. — Давай, попробуй. — Он схватил ладонь Джека и прижал к своему рту. У Джека от удивления распахнулись глаза, и Брок коварно прищурился. Он разомкнул губы и кончик пальца Джека скользнул между ними. Короткое влажное прикосновение языка Брока — и член Джека мгновенно встал. Брок буквально на мгновение изобразил сосущее движение, и Джек застонал. Он просто не мог удержаться.  
— Попался, — хмыкнул Брок. — Ты этого не ожидал. — Он уронил руку Джека и прикончил последний шот. — Ты бы видел свое лицо.  
Джек не мог смотреть ему в глаза. Он положил деньги на стойку, поправил болезненно твердый член и слез с барного стула.  
— Добирайся до дома самостоятельно, козел, — пробормотал он.  
— Что? Да ладно, Джек! Ты же несерьезно, Здоровяк! — заканючил Брок. — Я не хочу платить за такси! — Брок был на мели, он не платил даже за свою выпивку. Всегда платил Джек, в надежде на то, что никогда не случится.  
Джек вздохнул и изобразил короткий жест, который в Страйке использовали как знак «Выдвигаемся». Брок улыбнулся во все зубы.  
— Спасибо, приятель. Ты же знаешь, что я просто дурачусь. Ты мой друг.  
Брок стиснул Джека в медвежьем объятии, его голова едва доставала до подбородка Джека. Его волосы пахли дешевой помадой, кедром и сандалом. Брок ухватил рубашку Джека в горсть и, притянув его вниз, поцеловал в уголок рта.  
— Ты всех своих друзей так целуешь? — удивленно спросил Джек.  
— Только хорошеньких. — Брок фыркнул и изобразил пальцами пистолет. — Ты бы видел свое лицо! — Он рассмеялся и поплелся на улицу. — Никогда этого не ожидал.

–-

Они уже тридцать шесть часов провели в ожидании, Брок мерил шагами убогую явочную квартирку. Пятнадцать шагов. Поворот. Пятнадцать шагов. По нему можно было выставлять часы. Брок не мог находится в покое, если он не лежал в засаде при полном вооружении, выцеливая чью-нибудь голову. Джек как под гипнозом следил за ним, полностью забыв про лежащую на коленях книгу о машиностроении.  
— Сделай себе фотографию уже! — вызверился на него Брок.  
Джек в ответ пропел:  
— And he does his little walk, up on the catwalk. Up on the catwalk.  
— Ты только что пропел мне Right Said Fred? — нахмурился Брок. — Да еще и не самую удачную часть!  
— А какая часть самая удачная?  
— I’m too sexy for my shirt! So sexy it hurts! — Брок оттянул воротник своей плотной черной футболки и усмехнулся. — Это лучшая часть. — Ткань с хлопком вернулась на место. — Мне охренительно скучно. — Он плюхнулся на диван рядом с Джеком. — Придумай что-нибудь веселое.  
Джек закатил глаза.  
— Я тебе не клоун. Тебе стоило взять с собой книгу. Рассказать тебе сказку, малыш?  
Он наигранно медленно перевернул страницу.  
— Про что это? — Брок пялился на трещины на потолке. На семнадцатом часу ожидания он объявил, что пятно от воды похоже на Венесуэлу.  
— Это о спецификации двигателя из...  
— Я лучше сдохну, — оборвал его Брок, капризно скрестив на груди руки.  
Джек перевернул страницу.  
— Как пожелаешь. Вздремни.  
— Не могу. Слишком заведён, — проныл Брок. Через пару секунд раздался звук открываемой молнии. Джек в замешательстве перевел на него взгляд. — Будь другом. Подрочи мне, — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Давай, это то, что мне нужно, чтобы расслабиться.  
— Нет, — произнес Джек без уверенности. Брок взял его руку и положил на свой пах. Книга упала на пол. — Я не одна из твоих телок, — буркнул Джек, разминая члена Брока под плотной тканью его штанов.

— Протест и возражения приняты во внимание. — Брок уронил голову на спинку дивана, замерев впервые за несколько часов. Джек вынул член Рамлоу, толстый и тяжелый в его ладони, и крепко сжал. — Вот так, Здоровяк. — Брок охнул, и с кончика члена стекла капля смазки. — Ну давай, не дразни. Я верну услугу. Обещаю.

Джек вздохнул и поднял ладонь ко рту Брока.  
— Сплюнь.  
Он не в первый раз помогал Броку пережить приступ нервного беспокойства. Он разглаживал и перекатывал кожу под своей большой грубой ладонью, массировал узелок нервов под распухшей головкой и смотрел, как его командир извивается под его руками. Такой красивый, когда отпускает себя. Джек хотел поцеловать его, но вместо этого только закусил губу.

Брок толкнулся в его руку, и Джек поймал полную ладонь его семени. Брок ухмыльнулся, полуприкрыв глаза.  
— И куда мне это девать? — спросил Джек, зная точно, что сделает Брок. У него всегда захватывало дух от этого.

Брок слизал свою сперму с ладони Джека, лакая ее, как кот сливки, затем облизал каждый палец, пока у Джека в ушах не зашумела кровь.  
— Самый простой способ уборки, — Брок пожал плечами. Потом он свернулся клубком на диване, используя колени Джека вместо подушки и игнорируя стояк Джека в дюйме от своего рта. Джек издал протестующий стон, но Брок оборвал его коротким резким жестом. — Тсс! Я сплю. Постарайся отдохнуть, Здоровяк. Это приказ.

— На хуй тебя, Брок, — пробормотал Джек, в очередной раз оставленный без разрядки.  
— Может быть, позже, приятель, — Брок похлопал Джека по бедру. — Может быть, позже. — Затем он закрыл глаза и задремал, пуская слюни на штаны Джека. Тот наблюдал за ним, пока сам не заснул, одну руку запустив Броку в волосы, а другой сжимая его плечо. И он был доволен.

–-

В дверь Джека раздался звонок. Он никого не ждал. Он на всякий случай выглянул в боковое окно. Там обнаружился Брок, с двумя плотно набитыми спортивными сумками на плечах. Джек с опаской открыл дверь.

— Печенье отряда девочек-скаутов! — объявил Брок. — Ну же, впусти меня.

Джек прислонился к дверному косяку и скрестил на груди массивные руки.  
— Зачем?  
— Шерил выгнала меня. Сказала, что у меня слишком много тайн от нее, и что она больше не собирается терпеть мое дерьмо. — Брок пожал плечами. — Про секреты она была права, ммм? — Джек кивнул, секреты были основной частью их работы. — И она познакомилась с кем-то на этих церковных собраниях, куда она начала ходить, и вместе они открыли Иисуса, и слова были произнесены, и теперь мне нужно где-то пожить, пока я не найду себе новое прибежище.

— За поворотом есть мотель «Восьмерка», — Джек потянулся закрыть дверь.  
Брок успел подставить ногу между дверью и косяком.  
— Да ладно тебе. У тебя полно места. Ты даже не заметишь, что я тут живу. Я буду тихим. Я могу тебе платить. — Он заглянул в проем. — Мы же и так всё время тусуемся вместе, почему нет?

— Мне нравится мое окружение. — Джек пнул ботинок Брока. — У меня только одна кровать.

Брок надул губы.  
— У тебя есть диван, и я спал на полу больше раз, чем я смогу сосчитать. Ну же, Здоровяк. Сделай мне одолжение. — Брок понизил голос и произнес: — Я тебе и по-другому могу заплатить, если ты меня понимаешь.

Джек сглотнул, его разум внезапно отключился после этого предложения, и Брок просочился мимо него.  
— Спасибо, дружище. Ты даже не заметишь, что я тут. Куда мне свалить свои вещи?

Джек махнул в сторону комнаты своей матери, все еще заполненной ее вещами и одеждой. Брок опустил сумки на покрытый ковром пол и нахмурился.  
— Боже, Джек. Уже год прошел. Ты не думал о гаражной распродаже? Знаешь что, я тебе помогу с этим разобраться.  
Джек посмотрел на своего командира, стоящего посреди вещей его покойной матери, и кивнул.  
Брок стиснул его в медвежьем объятии и похлопал по плечу.  
— Спасибо, соседушка. Мы поладим как дом и огонь.  
— Это плохой пример, — буркнул Джек. — В этом случае всегда случаются жертвы.  
— Да, да, Капитан Очевидность. — Брок ухмыльнулся. — Пошли, поможешь мне с остальными вещами. Ты же помнишь, что моя аудиосистема просто сказка, да? Мы отлично уживемся, совсем как в Боготе. — Он поднял пыльную коробку с фарфоровыми фигурками и скорчил пренебрежительную мину. — Памятные сувениры?

— Мы облажались в Боготе. Потеряли двух человек, помнишь?

— Разве я сказал Богота? Я имел в виду Бруней. — Брок рассмеялся. — С языка соскочило. Идем, Здоровяк, поможешь.

Джек обнаружил себя выгружающим содержимое черного понтиака Транс Ам и перетаскивающим коробки с остатками жизни матери в гостиную. Он уже рассортировал ее вещи с месяц назад, оставив себе пару предметов и отправив большую часть ценностей своим теткам. Он провел пальцами по ткани в цветочек ее любимого халата и затолкал его в мешок. Затянул завязки на горловине и бросил пакет в кучу к остальным коробкам.

Брок убрал телефон.  
— Ладно, парни из прихода Святого Винни заберут это всё к полудню. Ты получишь налоговые вычеты. Это проще, чем устраивать гаражную распродажу, хоть я и люблю торговаться с людьми за туфли в двадцать пять центов.

Он поднял коробку:  
— Держи гостинец.  
Он перебросил ее Джеку, и тот поймал коробку в воздухе.  
Открыв коробку, Джек спросил:  
— Двухместный гамак?  
Брок показал на два огромных клена на заднем дворе:  
— Подарок на новоселье.

— Как давно ты это запланировал? — настороженно спросил Джек.  
Брок скрестил руки на груди и улыбнулся.  
— Ты же меня знаешь. Я всегда планирую как минимум два запасных выхода, поэтому мы оба всё ещё живы, Здоровяк. — Он поднял в воздух два пальца и подмигнул. — Ты месяцами искал жильца, не особо старясь, честно говоря. И я не собираюсь жить со своей сестрой и ее четырьмя крысёнышами. Я лучше сдохну. У ДядьБрока слишком много острых предметов, чтобы жить со стаей дошкольников.  
— Ты бы к ним идеально вписался. — Джек привязал один край гамака к дереву. — Как раз твой уровень развития. — Может быть, из этого даже что-то получится. Он затянул узел.  
— Мне понравилось рисовать пальцами, до сих пор нравится, честно говоря. Полдник и тихий час. Черт, не гони на дошкольников, это была лучшая пора в моей жизни. — Брок помог со вторым концом, и вскоре гамак был пристроен. — Ну, запрыгивай. Постарайся не отбить себе задницу, она мягче, чем твоя голова.

Джек барахтался и елозил, в мире не существовало способа изящно забраться в гамак, однако устроившись наконец, он почувствовал, что ему нравится. Под пышными ветвями гулял прохладный ветерок, а покачивание гамака было успокаивающим.  
— Андерс столько херни об этом наговорит, — пробормотал он.  
— Андерс всего лишь хочет придти на барбекю в следующую субботу, она принесет капустный салат. Нет, черт побери, Мёрфи не разрешено приносить десерт. Помнишь ту хуйню, которую он приготовил из кокоса и агавы? Я язык чуть не ободрал, пытаясь избавиться от этого вкуса. Я бы предпочел задницу вылизать, чем съесть эту дрянь снова.

Джек попытался сесть, и гамак под ним опасно заколыхался.  
— Что?  
Брок затормозил гамак бедром, не поднимая взгляд от телефона.  
— Ммм, групповая переписка. Надо успеть всё организовать вовремя. У тебя есть гриль?  
— В гараже. — Джек сдался и покорился вихрю деятельности Брока. Начав однажды, тот не останавливался на пути достижения поставленной цели. — Пиво они принесут с собой.

Брок потянулся и ласково взъерошил волосы Джека.  
— Мы отлично поладим, Здоровяк. Мы же приятели.  
— Только приятели? — тихо спросил Джек с неприкрытой тоской в голосе.  
Брок перевел на него взгляд и улыбнулся.  
— Это зависит от того, сплю я на диване или нет.  
Он с силой толкнул гамак, и Джек вцепился пальцами в края, чтобы не вывалиться. Он убедил себя, что в животе у него всё перекувыркнулось от раскачивания, а не от лукавого блеска в глазах Брока, ушедшего в гараж проверить гриль. Он вляпался по полной.

–-

Джек дрожал, пока Брок разрабатывал его толстыми смазанными пальцами, гремучая смесь желания и тоски едва перевешивали его ненависть к себе. Он был слабым, таким слабым, согласившись на это, согласившись принять член Брока глубоко в себя. Он не был таким, не был. А затем пальцы Брока приласкали эту сладкую точку глубоко внутри, и Джек ахнул.

Брок ворковал ему в ухо, поглаживая разгоряченную влажную от пота кожу свободной рукой:  
— Шшш... Расслабься, Здоровяк. Ты всё время такой напряжённый.  
За прошедший год они делали это больше раз, чем Джек мог сосчитать. Джек всегда был снизу. Брок отказывался даже рассматривать мысль о том, чтобы впустить в себя Джека, будь то его рот или зад. И что Джек мог на это сказать? Он не мог отказать Броку ни в чем, он бы пропал без него. С момента их пробуждения и до секунды, когда они засыпали, Брок был его рулевым, его компасом. Кем он будет, если не будет ему верен?

— Я тебя не обижу. Я никогда не причиню тебе боль. Ты мой помощник, ты прикрываешь мою спину. — Брок замер внутри него, толстый и твёрдый. — Давай, скажи это. — Он не двигался, сдавливая кожу на бедрах Джека в безжалостной хватке. — Я не шевельнусь, пока ты не скажешь это.

Джек попытался насадиться на Брока, отчаянно жаждущий сладости сильных толчков. Он пробормотал слишком высоким и ноющим голосом:  
— Я твой... Я...  
Брок вышел и толкнулся обратно в него в жестоком ритме.  
— Господи боже, Брок!  
Джек задыхался и подавался бедрами ему навстречу, с его члена на простыни капала смазка.  
— Другой разговор.  
У Брока была необыкновенная выносливость, он мог сохранять резкий темп часами, пока Джек не начинал умолять его остановиться. Множество раз они затевали быстрый перепих, оборачивавшийся трахомарафоном. Джек хлопнул Брока по животу и изобразил жест переворота. Брок вытащил и позволил Джеку перегруппировать его длинные конечности. Он был намного больше Брока, однако чувствовал себя крохотным под тяжестью голодного взгляда. Он краснел под ним. И Брок это обожал.

— Такой красивый, растянутый моим членом. — Он толкнулся обратно, и глаза Джека закатились. Брок обвил ладонью член Джека и двигал ею в такт своим толчкам. — Я бы пропал без тебя, Здоровяк. — Слова звучали так, будто он действительно имел это в виду, однако Джек не был таким наивным.  
— Спорим, ты говоришь это всем... — пробормотал Джек, стискивая в кулаках простыни.

Брок перестал двигать бедрами, наклонился и сжал лицо Джека в ладони.  
— Нет. Только тебе, Джек. Только тебе.  
Джек в изумлении смотрел на него. Брок провел большим пальцем по его рту.  
— Губы сладкие, как у девочки.  
У Джека зазвенело в ушах, когда Брок поцеловал его. По-настоящему поцеловал его, в первый раз. Брок неожиданно отодвинулся и начал вколачиваться в Джека в безжалостном ритме, избегая смотреть на него. Джек почувствовал, как у него начал опадать член. Он был отвратителен. Он знал об этом.

— Ну нет, не вздумай. Не в мое дежурство, солдат.  
Брок принялся ласкать его член рукой, и вскоре Джек выплеснулся себе на живот лентами густого белого семени. Брок размазал его пальцами, покрывая липкой жидкостью пресс Джека. Тот, задыхаясь, смотрел, как Брок пробует на вкус один из перемазанных спермой пальцев. Брок закрыл глаза и кончил глубоко внутри.

Он вытащил член и стек потной массой рядом с Джеком, пугающе молчаливый. Ни один из них не любил обниматься, но, когда Брок без единого слова встал и ушел в душ, Джек почувствовал подступившие к глазам слезы. Он ненавидел себя за это. Он знал, во что ввязывался, глупо было надеяться на большее. Он должен был быть благодарным за то, что получил хотя бы это, а не жадничать. Брок вернулся с теплым влажным полотенцем и принялся вытирать бардак на животе Джека. Тот оттолкнул его руку.

— Ты не должен был меня целовать, — жалко пробормотал Джек.  
— Ты мне ещё будешь указывать, что я должен или не должен делать, да? — мягко произнес Брок. — Кто умер и сделал командиром тебя?  
— Я не... Ты не такой. Тебе не нравится целовать меня... — Он избегал взгляда Брока. — Я знаю, что уродливый и в шрамах. Это... ничего...  
Брок хлопнул Джека ладонью по груди.  
— Ты безмозглый чокнутый придурок, Джек Роллинз. Будешь еще рассказывать, что мне нравится. Может быть, я думал, что должен был поцеловать тебя сто лет назад, и я идиот, что не сделал этого раньше. Может быть, я хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас.  
— Может быть... я тебе не верю, — выдохнул Джек.  
— Тебе лучше поверить мне. Тебе лучше доверять мне полностью, Джек. Потому что ты принадлежишь мне, я твой командир, я никогда от тебя не откажусь. Не смей оскорблять меня, говоря подобное дерьмо. — Он посмотрел вниз. — Тем более когда из твоей задницы течет моя сперма.

Джек покраснел и уставился на Брока, не отступаясь.  
— Докажи это, засранец.  
Брок наклонился к Джеку, и их зубы столкнулись в грязном, жестком поцелуе, больше похожем на драку, чем на романтичный жест. Брок всосал язык Джека и запустил руки в его волосы, дергая пряди возле корней. Джек обвил его ногами и притянул ближе твердое мускулистое тело. Они целовались, пока у Джека не поплыло перед глазами, потом Брок надавил ладонью на грудь Джека и отстранился.

— Это стоило ожидания, придурок?  
Брок вытер рот ладонью, шагнул в ванную и захлопнул за собой дверь. Джек упал обратно на постель, пытаясь понять, какого черта он делает. Но останавливаться он не хотел. Никогда. Он увяз слишком глубоко.


	2. Chapter 2

Щ.И.Т. старательно создавал впечатление о себе как о гуманной организации, выступающей против пыток и соблюдающей все и всяческие соглашения цивилизованного общества. Что, по мнению Джека, было полной херней. Потому что вместо старомодного пробивания голов и запугивания он был вынужден участвовать в семинарах и собраниях, где люди рассказывали ему о морали и этике. Сплошная трата времени. Джек знал, что меняет мир на самом деле: люди вроде него, быстро и эффективно устраняющие проблемы по одному выстрелу в голову за раз. Но он не мог вслух высказать свое мнение без привлечения к себе лишнего внимания и вероятного открытия тех, кому на самом деле принадлежала его верность. Ладно, он знает, как пережить пытку утоплением, переживет как-нибудь и семинар о командной работе.

Брок свалился с очень удачно подвернувшейся травмой спины, заставив Джека закатить на это глаза. Теперь он сидел дома, поедая обезболивающие и пялясь в телевизор, пока Джек проходил обучение. Слава богу, что пожарная сигнализация заставила семинар закончиться пораньше. Забавно, как эти короткие замыкания приводят к возгораниям с искрами и дымом, отравляя всё вокруг ужасным запахом. На самом деле забавно…

Джек остановился возле своего дома, обнаружив на подъездной дорожке незнакомый седан, занимавший его парковочное место. На заднем стекле висела наклейка со стриптизершами в нарядах ангела и демоницы. _Вот ублюдок же_. Джек вышел из машины и тихо прошел на задний двор, с легкостью перепрыгнув забор. Он подобрался к окну спальни, заглянул в полуприкрытое шторами и трещинами окно…

 _Вот же ёбаный ублюдок_. Брок лежал на спине на их кровати, его лицо было накрыто пиздой его бывшей. И он вылизывал ее, как толстяк, дорвавшийся до сладостей. Она вздрагивала и подпрыгивала, ее бедра сжимались вокруг его головы, а руками она играла со своей пышной грудью. Шерил откинула голову и схватила Брока за волосы, с силой потянув и кончая в его рот. Он отодвинул ее с протестующим всхлипом:  
— Боже, женщина, ты меня чуть не утопила!

— Да ладно. Это твоя вина. Я клянусь, то, что ты вытворяешь своим языком… ты можешь научить Тима этому? — она лениво помахала в воздухе рукой.

— Коммерческая тайна. — Брок хлопнул ее по боку и вытер лицо ладонью. — Вооружайся.

— Сейчас. Знаешь, тебе повезло, что я не выбросила его. — Она скатилась с кровати и достала толстый черный страпон на ремешках, который ловко застегнула у себя на бедрах. У Джека пересохло во рту. — Ты уже готов или нет? Мне нужно успеть забрать Бриджит из футбольной секции.

— Да, да. Я норм, заткнись только. — Брок перевернулся на живот и пристроил подушку себе под бедра, широко разведя ноги. Он плотно зажмурился, и Джек едва заглушил стон, когда Шерил устроилась за спиной Брока и толкнулась в смазанную дырку. Толстый пластиковый член с легкостью вошел до основания, вызвав едва слышный всхлип и рычание: — Двигайся!

— Как скажешь, — отозвалась Шерил и задвигала бедрами. Джек чувствовал, как растет в нем волна ярости, пока смотрел, как лицо Брока смягчается, как в блаженстве приоткрываются мягкие губы. Он позволил ей трахать его. Он умолял ее об этом. Но давал ли он Джеку трахать себя? _Нет_. Джек прищурил глаза, в форменных брюках болезненно пульсировал член. Он прижал его ладонью.

Он смотрел за тем, как Шерил трахает Брока, пока она не пожаловалась:  
— Я начинаю уставать. Ты скоро там?

Брок нахмурился:  
— Черт, просто делай это молча. Я от твоей болтовни становлюсь мягким.

— Найди себе уже настоящий член и держи меня в стороне от этого. — По ее лицу тек пот. — Попроси Джека. Он выглядит так, словно может втрахать кого-нибудь в стену. — Показалось ему, или Брок действительно приоткрыл рот на звук его имени?

— Заткнись, Шерил. Я не пидор, — выплюнул Брок так уверенно, как это только можно было сделать с десятью дюймами пластика в заднице.

— Да-да-да. Для тебя существует только белое и черное, Брок. Вот почему мы расстались. — Она пожала плечами. — Не то чтобы тебя это волновало.

— Боже, Шерил! Ты можешь закрыть свой поганый рот хотя бы на пять минут? Серьезно? Это не так сложно!

Шерил фыркнула в ответ.

Джек шагнул к задней двери дома, отпер ее и скользнул вовнутрь. Перед глазами у него плавал туман, челюсти были крепко стиснуты. Он дошел до спальни. Слова в его голове были красноречивыми и переполненными болью, однако он смог сказать только одно, распахнув дверь спальни и стискивая рукой ремень:  
— Вон!

Шерил вскрикнула от неожиданности и упала назад на постель. Джек показал на Шерил, а потом — на дверь. Она подхватила свое платье и сумку. Так и не отстегнув страпон, она выбежала из комнаты. Джек услышал, как хлопнула передняя дверь. Он скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Брока, смотревшего на него в потрясении.

— Что ж, — прошипел Джек сквозь зубы. — Ты пропустил отличный семинар, Брок. Как твоя спина?

— Чудеса современной медицины, — задиристо отозвался тот, не заметив холода в голосе Джека. — Ты рано вернулся. Я тут пытался закрыть оставшиеся дела с бывшей. Так что, ну, хороший семинар был, да? — Джек прыгнул на кровать и вывернул руки Брока за спину, обмотал его запястья ремнем и намертво закрепил. Брок слабо потрепыхался в путах: — Что ты делаешь?

— Что я делаю? — Джек расстегнул молнию на ширинке с неприлично громким в тишине комнаты звуком. — По-моему, ответ очевиден. Трахаю тебя.

— Нет. — Брок принялся вырываться всерьез. — Нет. Я не хочу этого. — Он забился, но Джек с легкостью удерживал его придавленным к постели. Его силы и веса было предостаточно для этого. Его злость только возросла, и он хлопнул Брока по заднице, кожа мгновенно покраснела, и Брок закричал: — Стой! Нет! Ты, мудак, отпусти меня!

Джек провел рукой пару раз по своему члену.  
— Меня не ебет, что ты хочешь.  
Он прижал член между ягодицами Брока, грубо массируя плоть пальцами.  
— Мне стоит выстегать тебя этим ремнем, лживый кусок дерьма. Мне стоит показать всем вокруг, что мы с тобой не просто приятели. Однако, прямо сейчас, я покажу это твоей заднице. — Брок извивался под его руками. — В буквальном смысле.

— Давай. Умоляй меня. Посмотрим, насколько тебе это поможет.  
Он перехватил запястья Брока одной рукой, зная, что тот достаточно натренирован, чтобы высвободить руки из ремня. Второй он пристроил свой член ко входу, кончик головки едва раздвинул тугие мышцы, и Брок вздрогнул под ним, как взмыленный конь. — Умоляй о пощаде, ублюдок. Умоляй не втрахивать тебя до потери сознания в кровать. В _нашу_ кровать.

— Пошел ты, — выдавил Брок сквозь зубы. — Слезь с меня. Я не хочу этого!  
Джек почувствовал, как его губы скривила ухмылка, и засадил в своего командира жестоким толчком. Влажный жар и гладкость ощущались божественно, и он качнул бедрами, вбиваясь сильнее.

— Ты просил ее трахнуть тебя в жопу. Нужен был вкус киски на языке, чтобы суметь расслабиться? — С губ Джека слетал стремительный поток обвинений и брани, вся удерживаемая ранее желчь и обида, копившиеся в его нутре. — Мистер Крутой Парень оказался на деле сучкой. Я трахал шлюх, которые были уже тебя, Брок. — Брок застонал наперекор себе. Джек схватил полную горсть его волос и потянул. — Не имеет значения, кто тебя трахает, сладкий. В итоге ты всего лишь растянутая дырка.

— Зат…кнись, — вяло приказал Брок, и Джек фыркнул. Он ухватился за плечо Брока и продолжил безжалостно в него вколачиваться. — Ты меня… порвешь!

— Отлично. Ты заслужил это, — с уверенностью сказал Джек. — Я любил тебя с нашей первой встречи, а ты меня использовал. Использовал для секса, использовал для крыши над головой, завербовал меня… Я отдал тебе всё, Брок, а ты, ты, больной ублюдок, лгал мне.

— Я… нет! — Брок задыхался. — Я не… — Джек просунул руку под Брока и сжал его текущий каменно-твердый член. — Я никогда…

— Я буду трахать тебя, пока ты не кончишь на моем члене. Потом я вымажу твой лживый рот своей спермой. А потом я выброшу твою задницу на улицу, и ты можешь искать себе другого помощника в отряд. — Джек провел ногтями по плечу Брока, улыбнувшись красным следам на коже. — Как тебе мой план?

— Нет! Не делай этого! — проскулил Брок, хрипло и загнанно дыша.

— Почему нет? — Джек до синяка ущипнул плоть под плечом. — Почему, блядь, я не должен выбросить тебя, как кучу гнилого мусора, которой ты и являешься? — Он сменил угол толчков, чтобы попадать каждый раз по простате Брока. — Соври мне что-нибудь еще красивое, Брок. Красивая ложь с твоих красивых губок…

— Ты нужен мне! Ты очень мне нужен, Джек! — Брок взвыл. — Пожалуйста!

— Маловато будет. Я хочу отодрать тебя так жёстко и сладко, что ты никогда этого не забудешь. — Брок двинул бедрами ему навстречу в желании принять его еще глубже, и Джек замер. Это было чуть ли не самой сложной вещью в его жизни, однако он держался абсолютно не двигаясь. — Я сейчас развяжу ремень. Почему бы тебе не показать самому, насколько сильно я тебе нужен? Ты уж постарайся. — Он вышел из Брока и освободил его руки, затем уселся на корточки. Его член тяжело покачивался между ног.

Брок приподнялся и растер свои запястья. Он посмотрел на Джека с жаждой убийства в глазах, но потом он тяжело сглотнул и медленно подполз к нему. Его лицо заливал глубокий румянец, он отвел глаза и прошептал:  
— Дай мне оседлать тебя.

Джек проглотил комок в горле и позволил Броку толкнуть себя на постель. Он в восхищении наблюдал за тем, как Брок устраивался на нем верхом, неловко пристраивая его член к своей дырке. Брок медленно насаживался на него, прикрыв глаза, с его губ слетал невнятный поток бессмысленных звуков. Он сплюнул себе на ладонь и водил ею по своему члену в такт движениям сильных бедер. Джек безмолвно наблюдал, как Брок наслаждался им. Именно об этом он все время мечтал. Брок хотел его, нуждался в нем. _Господи, он вляпался по полной._

Он стиснул в кулаках простыни и выдохнул:  
— Брок…  
Его командир открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, выпуская фонтан белого семени дугой на грудь Джека. Джек вздрогнул и толкнулся бедрами в Брока, кончая с такой силой, что у него засверкало перед глазами.

Пока Джек все еще задыхался и вздрагивал внутри него, Брок сжал пальцы в кулак и со всей силы ударил его в челюсть. Он скатился с Джека, наставил на него палец и холодно произнес:  
— Расскажешь кому-нибудь об этом, и я тебя нахуй убью.  
После этого он упал рядом с Джеком в постель и уставился в потолок.  
— Ты меня слышишь, Джек? Громко и четко?

Джек кивнул.  
— Подтверждаю. Трахнешь кого-то в моей кровати, и тебя убью я. Ты понял?

— Договорились, — Брок протянул руку, и Джек принял ее в рукопожатии. — Не вздумай со мной обниматься, иначе я опять сломаю твой уродливый нос, — пригрозил Брок.

— Даже не мечтай об этом. Вали лучше в душ, с твоих сладких щечек уже лужа натекла, — огрызнулся Джек. Ему хотелось извиниться, но он затолкал это желание поглубже. Он посмотрел на пол. — И напиши Шерил, пока она не начала паниковать. Она оставила свои трусы здесь. Гадость.

Брок покачал головой.  
— Ты полный пидор, да?

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Может быть. Или мне просто нравятся симпатичные мужики вроде тебя. С тебя течет на ковер.

Брок выставил ему средний палец и ухромал в ванную. Как только адреналин и эндорфины схлынут, Брок снова будет вести себя как больной сукин сын. Джек потер опухшую челюсть и поморщился. Он заслужил это. Они оба заслужили.


	3. Chapter 3

_Два года назад._

Шел дождь. Разумеется, шел дождь. Вполне подходящая погода для похорон, на ферме их жизни всегда зависели от погоды.

Хорошо, что кузина Эдит взяла на себя сурдоперевод прощальной церемонии, Джек был отсталым как черт. Мама бы не одобрила его ошибок. Она вообще редко одобряла что-то из того, что он делал. Теперь это уже не имело значения.

Он едва чувствовал вес гроба, но ему казалось, что он несет его в одиночку. Дядя Томас поскользнулся в грязи, и Джек почувствовал, как гроб опасно накренился в его сторону, но неожиданно из толпы выступил Брок. Он легко подхватил рельс и прошептал что-то дяде Томасу, который благодарно кивнул и присоединился к основной процессии.

Они продолжили ползти по кладбищу, моросящий дождь сменился ливнем. Джек не смотрел на имена на семейном захоронении, даты были выедены ветром, временем и дождем. Имя его отца находилось в самом низу списка. Неужели действительно прошло десять лет? На памятнике было место и для Джека. Что бы он ни сделал, куда бы ни пошел, для него всегда было место. Джек посмотрел на дыру в земле, которая вскоре проглотит гроб его мамы. Печально, что это место было на кладбище.

Они опустили гроб и встали в стороне, в море черных зонтов. Джек уже полностью вымок и оцепенел. Он смотрел, как Эдит выводила знаки, плавными и выразительными жестами, слова всплывали в его голове почти без задержки. Его называли немногословным человеком. Конечно, ему всегда было что сказать, но никто вокруг не умел читать его знаки. Поэтому он был отсталым. И разочарованием.

Дождь был благословением. Он прятал его слезы.

Джек провел пальцем по грязи на ладони. Мама бы не одобрила цветы. Ничего плохого не было в доброй чистой земле, из нее приходит жизнь, и в нее возвращает смерть. С его носа капал дождь. Родственники бормотали ему слова соболезнований, банальные выражения сочувствия. Слова. Пустые слова. Джек стиснул кулак, зажав между пальцами землю. Он был один.

Брок коснулся плеча Джека. Когда тот не отреагировал, Брок встал ближе и взял его за запястье. Теплые пальцы сжались на холодной коже Джека. Брок помедлил, принимая решение, потом переплел пальцы Джека со своими. Они стояли под дождем, пока могильщики не закопали гроб, и тогда Брок увел Джека от могилы его мамы.

Они молча доехали до своего мотеля. Брок отпер дверь. Их промокшая обувь громко хлюпала. Брок снял с себя куртку, повесил на крючок, снял куртку с Джека и повесил рядом со своей. Присел на колени и развязал шнурки на грязных ботинках Джека, помог их снять. Запустил душ, включил обогреватель и повел Джека в ванную. Остальная одежда была снята с Джека с аккуратной эффективностью, знакомой Джеку по их миссиям. Брок толкнул Джека под душ, и, когда тот замер там в оцепенении, раздраженно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Он подхватил крошечный пузырек шампуня, вылил порцию на ладонь и принялся намыливать волосы Джека.

Грубоватая ласка пальцев Брока вызвала последнюю волну слез Джека, и он рыдал в ладони, пока Брок промывал его волосы. Горячий душ вымыл холод из его костей, и он посмотрел на Брока сквозь мокрые ресницы. У него никогда не было лучшего командира, лучшего друга.

Брок стянул с себя мокрую одежду, подтянутый и сильный. Он ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину, и Джек кивнул, выходя и беря полотенце. Брок быстро ополоснулся под душем, в котором уже потекла холодная вода.

Они сидели, завернувшись в колючие, пахнущие отбеливателем полотенца, на кроватях, застеленных одинаковыми гладкими покрывалами в цветочек. Брок пролистал сообщения на телефоне, нахмурился и выключил его. Джек наблюдал за ним, иссушенный слезами, но все еще тонущий в горе.  
— Мы должны вернуться утром. Миссия. Поспи.  
Джек последовал приказу, скользнув между двумя грубыми хлопковыми простынями. Он смотрел, как его командир делает то же самое, смотрел на его сильное тело и вспоминал прикосновения его рук.

— Я люблю тебя. Я так давно тебя люблю, Брок. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал об этом. — Джек смотрел в усталые глаза Брока, ожидая неизбежного отторжения и жалости. — Пожалуйста. Я не справлюсь в одиночку. Останься со мной. Прости меня. Я знаю, что ты меня не любишь, но я не могу… Я должен тебе об этом сказать. Я люблю тебя.  
Он сглотнул, и Брок медленно сел. Джек затаил дыхание.

— Джеки, детка, ты должен использовать свои слова. Я не понимаю, — Брок помахал ладонью, — язык жестов. Засыпай, солдат. Это приказ.  
Он выключил лампу, и Джек откинулся на постель. Он все признание сделал руками. Спасибо, боженька. Он пялился в потолок, пока его не убаюкало тихое дыхание Брока.

Похрапывание Джека заставило Брока опять достать телефон и залезть в Интернет. У него был очень чуткий сон. Из любопытства Брок залез на сайт с распространенными фразами языка жестов. Он замер, увидев ролик с жестом «Я люблю тебя». Он смотрел его по кругу снова и снова, пока на экране не выскочило предупреждение о садящейся батарее. Он повернулся на бок, чтобы видеть своего помощника. Брок повторил в темноте его жест и вздохнул.


	4. Chapter 4

Брифинги перед миссиями группы Альфа отряда Страйк обычно были короткими и интересными, нынешний тоже не стал исключением. Брок рявкнул:  
— Слушайте сюда! У нас пополнение. Это важно, смотрите не напортачьте. Приказ напрямую от директора Фьюри и Секретаря Пирса, надеюсь, вы поймали мою мысль.  
В подтверждение показались понимающие кивки, офис до краев был забит оперативниками Гидры, в Альфу попадали только лучшие из лучших.  
— У нас завтра будет новый командир.  
По офису поплыли стоны неверия.

— Но… ты же не умер? — встрял Мёрфи, тут же получив удар по плечу от Вестфолла. Ладно, может быть не прям вот лучшие из лучших.

Рамлоу кивнул и приподнял брови вкупе с короткой улыбкой.  
— Да, я остаюсь здесь, на роли помощника командира. Вами будет командовать Капитан Стив Роджерс.

По комнате поплыли разные вариации приглушенного _Бля_.

— Ага, старый добрый Звездно-полосатый парень. Работаем как всегда, не лажаем, бережем спины и стараемся не смущать обмороженного пенсионера. Все свободны.  
Люди потекли из офиса, недоуменно обсуждая новости. Джек стоял позади, скрестив руки на груди и нахмурившись.

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Ну да, я тоже не особо рад. Но чтобы я спорил с Пирсом? — Он закатил глаза. — Я не самоубийца. — Он похлопал Джека по плечу. — Ты же будешь прикрывать мою спину, да, Джек?

— Всегда. — Джек постучал пальцем по воротнику водолазки Брока. — Синяки. — Он знал, куда посмотреть, потому что сам их туда наставил. Некоторые были засосами, которые он оставил, вдавливая голову Брока в подушку, другие были отпечатками пальцев, потому что Брок любил сопротивляться. Если он не дрался, он не получал удовольствия. Порядок через боль, в буквальном смысле.

— Черт… Почему ты такой жестокий все время? — Брок потянул край воротника вверх.

— Потому что тебе это нравится, — прошептал Джек ему в ухо. — Но да, можешь доверить мне свою спину. Она и так вся покрыта моими метками.  
Брок, густо покраснев, выставил ему средний палец и потопал прочь по коридору. Джек собирался расплатиться с ним за эту выходку позднее на спарринге, но, честно говоря, он не мог заставить себя волноваться. Он последовал за своим командиром и резко замер, завернув за угол.

Светловолосый мужчина, сложенный как греческий бог, болтал с его Броком. Тот улыбался во все зубы и протягивал руку. Стив Роджерс ответил на рукопожатие. Внутренности Джека свело от приступа злобной ревности. Это было всего лишь рукопожатие, профессиональные отношения, он слишком остро реагировал. Рамлоу, наверное, произнес какую-то шутку, потому что Роджерс рассмеялся и дотронулся до его груди. Всего лишь легкое прикосновение, даже бессознательное. Рамлоу наклонил голову набок, и Джек смотрел, как его любимый окинул Капитана оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног быстрее, чем стих смех.

Он просто искал слабые места, вот и всё. Что-то полезное. Он был профессионалом. Брок был Гидрой. Джек наскреб остатки смелости и подошел ближе, услышав конец предложения Рамлоу:  
— ...ага. Тебе надо попробовать уличную еду хотя бы раз. Черт, ты, возможно, даже выживешь после этого. — Брок увидел Джека и поманил его ближе. — Это Джек Роллинз. Тебе понравится с ним работать. Он не болтливый, зато если мы наткнемся на глухого террориста, то он будет самым нужным человеком.

Мститель протянул Джеку руку.  
— Рад знакомству.  
Джек не был мудаком, поэтому руку принял и постарался передавить все его кости. Роджерс приподнял бровь.  
— Отличная хватка.

Брок фыркнул.  
— Кому ты рассказываешь!  
Джек улыбнулся, Роджерс ни при каком раскладе не понял бы их внутреннюю шутку. Он был в порядке, он мог с этим справиться. Они оба были профессионалами.  
— Я тут рассказывал Капитану…

— Просто Стив, пожалуйста. — Герой застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Так вот, я рассказывал Стиву о шашлычной на 39-й...  
— Это той, где ты тогда отравился?  
— У тебя нет доказательств! В любом случае, мы должны туда пойти и перекусить, прежде чем отправимся спасать мир. _Снова_.  
Брок закатил глаза, как будто спасение мира было их ежедневной рутиной.

— Вы часто это делаете?

— Ага. Но мы не попадаем на первые страницы, — Брок улыбнулся. — Тебе понравится Страйк, Стив. Мы по-настоящему меняем ситуацию в мире. Это приятно, принадлежать чему-то более важному, чем просто себе. Строительство лучшего мира порой означает полное разрушение старого. А это создает врагов. И тогда в дело вступаем мы. — Джек моргнул. Это была та же самая речь, которую Брок толкал ему, когда вербовал. Да не, просто _совпадение_. — Пошли, Джек, — Брок мотнул головой. — Время для приключений, где единственная угроза — переполненный желудок.

— Конечно.  
Он пойдет за Броком в Ад и назад, не взирая на последствия.

\--

Брок начал приходить домой все позже и позже. Его выбирали для определенных заданий, и Джека бесило, что он в них не участвовал. Это все было виной чертова Стива Роджерса. Роджерс не мог опьянеть, однако у Брока в этом плане не было никаких ограничений. Джек сидел на диване и смотрел на входную дверь в ожидании, когда она откроется. В последний раз Брок приперся в три часа ночи. Джек перегнул его через диван и наставил болезненных засосов вдоль позвоночника, пока дрочил ему. Дверь даже не успела захлопнуться, когда Роллинз налетел на него. Брок принадлежал ему, и никакие гребаные знаменитости не смели его отнимать.

— Милый? Я дома! — Брок зашел, изо всех сил стараясь произвести впечатление, будто он способен пройти тест на трезвость. — Смотри! Смотри! — Он ухмыльнулся. — Я не такой уж пьяный! — Он запнулся о ковер. — Ну ладно, может быть, немного.

Джек хмыкнул и опустил глаза на свою книгу, не в силах различить ни единого слова. Он не собирался в этот раз поддаваться на провокацию. Он не был игрушкой, которую Брок мог завести и использовать. Не сегодня.

Брок надул губы и наклонился через спинку дивана, постучал пальцем по виску Джека:  
— Не в настроении сегодня? Какой позор. Я надеялся на небольшую порку и щекотку.  
Брок коснулся губами уха Джека, и по его позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, отдаваясь прямиком в член.

— Попроси Роджерса. — Это было мелочно, но зато чувствовалось уместным. — Кружишь вокруг него как сука в течку.

Дыхание Брока пахло скотчем, когда он замурлыкал:  
— Тебе бы понравилось это, да? — Он провел языком по краю его уха. — Это заводит тебя, старый извращенец. Хочешь, я буду тебя звать Капитаном?

— Нет.  
Отказ прозвучал вяло, потому что Брок прикусил мочку его уха. Боже, это был так здорово, хоть иногда не быть ведущим. Брок был пьян, однако не неряшлив. Его редкое проявление заинтересованности было упоительным, наверное, что-то хорошее случилось этим вечером.

— У тебя никогда не вставал так крепко, как когда ты видел меня со Стивом, да? — Брок играл с волосами Джека, расчесывая их пальцами. — Ты думал о том, как бы он выглядел, стоя на коленях, отсасывая мне? Пропуская мой член глубоко в глотку и давясь им? Интересно, у суперсолдат есть рвотный рефлекс? Я мог бы проверить. — Он проследил линию его шеи крошечными дразнящими поцелуями. — Мог бы заставить тебя смотреть.

Джек прохрипел:  
— На коленях стоял бы ты.  
Эта картинка заставила его живот скрутиться от тревоги и возбуждения. Невероятно сильные пальцы Капитана, запутавшиеся в волосах Брока. Хлопок членом по его лицу в попытке стереть ухмылку с его порочного рта.  
— Ты президент его фанклуба.

Брок хмыкнул и устроил подбородок на макушке Джека, обвив руками его шею.  
— Ха! Коулсон бы меня на ленточки порезал за это звание. Задиристый ублюдок просто одержим им. Я бы на месте Роджерса запросил судебный запрет, потому что, ну, блин.  
Он потянулся вниз, закрыл книгу Джека и бросил ее на кофейный столик, потом выпрямился и уселся на подлокотник дивана.  
— Может быть, ты прав. Мне нравится, когда сильная рука заставляет меня опуститься на колени. Что-то из области «отпустить контроль после тяжелого дня». Быть мной чертовски утомительно.

— Ты такой ребенок, Брок, — Джек позволил себе на мгновение нежную улыбку, и сразу же вернул каменное выражение лица.  
— Да ладно, я… повзрослел, немного. Правда ведь? У меня годы ушли на это.  
Джек фыркнул.  
— Конечно, _малыш_. Конечно.

Брок облизал губы и наклонился ближе.  
— Знаешь, из-за тебя я сегодня чуть не вляпался в проблемы с Капитаном. — Джек приподнял брови. Брок снял рубашку и показал на россыпь одинаковых синяков. Один можно было принять за цветок, если прищуриться. — Твои метки. Он увидел их в спортзале. — Брок довольно улыбнулся. — _Все_ видели.

Эти синяки все могли увидеть только в одном случае — если Брок был так же раздет, как сейчас. Джек более аккуратно относился к их расположению после того, как Вестфолл, от кого меньше всех можно было ожидать, пошутил что-то о засосах.  
— Почему? Вы устроили конкурс мокрых футболок? Ты победил?

— Хвастался своими сиськами. Когда ты так хорош, ты должен этим хвастаться.  
Брок принялся позировать, напрягая бицепсы и водя ладонями по рельефному прессу. Он взял руку Джека и положил на бугор в своих штанах. Джек нахмурился и руку отнял. Брок заскулил, как щенок, у которого отобрали любимую игрушку.

— Он отвел меня в сторону, весь такой обеспокоенный — «Брок, тебя кто-то обижает? Тебе нужно место, где пожить?» — Брок рассмеялся, как будто ничего забавнее в жизни не слышал. — Да уж. Я бедная, несчастная, избиваемая мужем домохозяйка. Ты такой жестокий. Нам нужна помощь, может быть, посещение семейного консультанта. — Он прижал ладонь ко лбу в драматичном жесте. — Ты такой _зверь_ , Джек Роллинз. Просто зверь.

— Ты… ты не сказал это. Сказал? — Джек потрясенно распахнул рот. Он не был насильником. Или был? Броку нравилось то, что они вместе вытворяли, конечно, он никогда прямо не соглашался, но он всегда таким был. — О господи, он напишет на меня рапорт! — От паники у него сдавило в горле.

— Неа. Я сказал ему, что все в порядке, а синяки остались после спарринга. Что в каком-то смысле является правдой, а?

— Какого хрена, Брок? Я поверить не могу, что ты это сделал! О чем ты нахуй думал? Все будут думать, что я тебя избиваю, а я люблю тебя, я делаю это дерьмо только потому, что тебя так нравится, и божемойянемогудышать…

Брок тяжело вздохнул.  
— Используй. Свои. Слова. Джек.  
Джек сорвался в неистовое жестикулирование, и Брок положил ладонь на его плечо, мгновенно его успокаивая. Чертов придурок выдрессировал его.

Он выставил ему средний палец.  
— Боже, Брок! Как я буду теперь смотреть ему в глаза?

— Ды ты один только это и можешь, Здоровяк. Слишком высокие засранцы. — Брок пожал плечами. — Двигайся. — Он свернулся у Джека под боком на диване. — В любом случае, какое это имеет значение? Ему должен нравиться я, только мне он должен доверять. Ты можешь продолжать смотреть с ненавистью в его затылок. Это всего лишь задание, Джек. Всего лишь задание. Знаешь, его сложно не любить. Все эти _мускулы_. — Джек ткнул его локтем. — Ах ты, ревнивая тварь! Это просто задание. — Брок начал поглаживать внутреннюю сторону его бедра, по-прежнему игнорируя намеки.

— У тебя было много таких. Уже облизывал его ботинки? — Джек нахмурился, член наливался кровью вопреки его раздражению. Брок просто так хорошо пах, даже с этим его дряным дешевым одеколоном. Джек был таким потерянным, а Брок был его солнцем, осью его мира. Какая разница, что Брок не испытывал к нему таких же чувств?

— Кстати говоря, я общался тут с Большим Боссом. Получил новое задание. — Брок рассмеялся и прошептал Джеку на ухо: — Когда-нибудь слышал о Зимнем Солдате? — Джек охнул, а Брок расстегнул его ширинку и достал его член. — Тебе понравится с ним работать. Живые легенды, детка. Живые легенды.

Брок лизнул ладонь по всей длине. — Только лучшие из лучших, да, Здоровяк? — Он поднял на него взгляд. — Мы делаем этот мир лучше, Джек. — Джек молча кивнул, наслаждаясь умелыми прикосновениями. — Посмотри только на себя, тебе это нравится. Маленькая грязная сучка. — Брок замер, пожал плечами и пробормотал: — К черту. — Он наклонился и небрежно взял Джека в рот. Тот мог простить этому рту что угодно. Джек извивался на диване, пока Брок работал над ним, жадно проглатывая его оргазм.

Джек потянул Брока вверх и поцеловал его, запустив пальцы в его нелепую прическу.  
— Мне очень это нравится. Но… тебя я люблю больше.  
Джек задержал дыхание. В этот раз он пользовался словами.

Брок кивнул, как будто Джек сообщил ему, что оплатил счет за электричество. Он ухмыльнулся.  
— И при этом мой член до сих пор обделен вниманием.  
Он положил ладонь на загривок Джека и надавил.  
— Давай. Приступай.  
Джек, к собственному вечному стыду, повиновался без единого слова протеста. Коротко стриженные волосы на лобке Брока щекотали его нос. Зачем нужна гордость, когда твое солнце хочет твоего внимания? Ему, на самом деле, больше ничего не было нужно.


	5. Chapter 5

— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Брок толкнул Джека в бок, когда они шли по коридорам лабораторий Гидры. Джек проследовал за ним в маленькую комнату с огромной тяжелой дверью, которую Брок закрыл и запер за ними. Там не было окон, а единственным предметом мебели оказалась прикрученная к полу металлическая скамья. На ней сидел одетый во все черное человек, чье лицо было укрыто защитными очками и маской. Длинные каштановые волосы висели грязными прядями. Джек отшатнулся к двери.

Он слышал рассказы об ужасе, который наводил на всех этот человек. Кулак Гидры.  
— Срань господня! — пискнул Джек, не узнавая собственного голоса.

— Ага. — Брок дышал ровно и спокойно, совершенно не напуганный. И это пугало Джека еще больше. Если Брок не боялся, рискуя находится в этой комнате, с этой штукой…

— Нам нельзя здесь быть. — Джек хлопнул по замку, он не знал кода.

Брок не отводил взгляда от Зимнего Солдата.  
— Конечно, можно. Пирс сказал, что здесь, в этой комнате, нет камер и нет последствий.  
Он сделал несколько размеренных шагов и остановился на расстоянии удара, идиот.  
— И раз это — часть моей команды, я должен знать, с чем имею дело.  
Брок наклонился, изучая очередное пополнение своего отряда.

Он восхищенно покачал головой и облизался.  
— Я смотрел на прошлой неделе, как он разобрался с целью. Абсолютная смертоносность. Разит подобно змее в ночи. Жертва даже не подозревала о его существовании, пока, — Брок провел пальцем по горлу. — Свет погас. Никогда не видел снайпера с таким зрением. Просто волшебник убийств.

— Это то, что полагается делать киллеру. Давай уйдем отсюда, Брок, — попросил Джек, но даже если Брок и услышал мольбу в его голосе, он ее проигнорировал. Засранец присел на скамейку рядом с Солдатом и начал снимать броню с его тела. Тот не сопротивлялся, не делал ни единого враждебного движения. Брок задумчиво мурлыкал себе под нос. Джек с распахнутым ртом наблюдал за ними.

— Ага, однако этот парень, этот парень особенный. — Блестящая серебристая рука мерцала в неровном освещении. Брок пробежал кончиками пальцев по затейливым металлическим пластинам до красной звезды на плече. Эти русские везде оставляют свои метки. — Старк мечтает разработать похожую штуку.

— Он может чувствовать? — спросил Джек, не замечая, как его обоснованный страх растворяется под напором любопытства.

Брок хмыкнул и продолжил свои движения.  
— А ты как думаешь?

Джек растерялся на мгновение.  
— Я про металлическую руку. У него там должны быть датчики давления для расчета сопротивления в пальцах. Иначе он давил бы все, что пытался взять в пальцы… — И тут его словно ударило кувалдой в живот. В прикосновениях Брока было слишком много интимности, слишком много привычности. — Боже, Брок. Скажи, что ты не сделал этого. Просто скажи это. — Джек не ревновал, нет, Брок не бросит его ради свеже-размороженного оружия с выжженными мозгами, но он был в ужасе от того, что тот так рисковал.

Брок снял маску, открыв застежки натренированным жестом. У Солдата оказались розовые губы, совсем девчачьи. Брок запустил пальцы в его волосы, убирая пряди ему за уши. Следующими он снял гоглы, бросив их поверх стопки одежды. Он присел перед Агентом и улыбнулся.  
— Привет, парень. Ты меня знаешь.  
Он говорил низким, мягким голосом, который использовал, уговаривая Джека на очередную глупость.

Солдат едва кивнул, и Джек чуть не выпрыгнул из своей кожи. Брок огладил ладонями его бедра, потом поднялся на ноги. Он посмотрел вниз, приподнял подбородок убийцы, потом нежно погладил его по щеке. Голубые глаза заворожено смотрели на Брока сквозь густые ресницы, Солдат льнул к его ладони. Брок провел большим пальцем по розовым губам, Солдат разомкнул их, впуская кончик пальца в рот. Джек смотрел, затаив дыхание.  
— Ему нравится это. Награда за хорошее поведение. Послушание вознаграждается.

Джек сглотнул и медленно подошел к Броку. Он молча стоял рядом и зачарованно смотрел, как Солдат посасывает его палец.  
— Это Джек. Джек — мой помощник, во всём. Ты будешь подчиняться ему так же, как подчиняешься мне. Ты понял?  
Еще один крошечный кивок, и Джека пронзил пристальный взгляд голубых глаз.  
— Его ботинки, Джек, — приказал Брок, и Джек опустился на колени. Он, вероятно, умрет в этой комнате, потому что Брок не способен держать свой член под контролем. Воздух пах ружейным маслом, потной кожей и дешевым одеколоном Брока.

 _Послушание вознаграждается._ Джек почувствовал, что краснеет от стыда. Чем он был лучше этого безымянного мужчины? Он бы поменялся с ним местами, не раздумывая ни мгновения, лишь бы Брок _так_ смотрел на него. Награда за хорошее поведение. Он увяз слишком глубоко, чтобы начинать теперь сопротивляться. Безмозглый придурок. Но потом, пока Джек возился со шнурками и пряжками на ботинках, Брок уронил руку вниз и принялся пальцами расчесывать _его_ волосы медленными, приятными движениями. Джек потянулся за его прикосновением, не способный устоять. Он прикрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл их, Агент смотрел прямо на него. Джек уставился на него в ответ. _Брок принадлежал ему._

Брок, улыбаясь, наблюдал за ними. Он положил обоим ладони на загривки и, потерев пальцами, приказал:  
— Подружитесь.

Джек был в замешательстве, однако Брок заставил их приблизиться друг к другу, надавливая на шеи, и Зимний Солдат быстрее сообразил, что от него требуют. Джек замер, когда металлическая ладонь коснулась его подбородка, и задержал дыхание. Мягкие розовые губы коснулись губ Джека и очень нежно поцеловали. Джек боролся с желанием оттолкнуть мужчину, он не хотел этого, у него в ушах гремела кровь. Почти сразу нежность сменилась чем-то более грязным, жадным, втянув в действие зубы и языки.

Когда они отстранились, Джеку показалась капля сожаления в пустых глазах Солдата, хотя это могло быть просто игрой света. Он встал, игнорируя набухший член, и вытер рот ладонью.  
— Что ты пялишься, засранец?  
Брок приподнял бровь. Черт, он опять _жестикулировал_.

Солдат повел руками, умело и четко выводя в ответ единственное слово:  
— _Ничего_.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ну давай, Джек, перестань еле тащиться, — протянул Брок, нетерпеливо качая головой.

Джеку не нравилась комната без камер и без последствий.  
— Мне не нравится, как на меня смотрят техники.  
Они _знали_. Камеры там или нет, они знали. Как они могли не знать, когда Джек выбирался из этого места, провоняв потом и сексом, взъерошенный и с припухшими губами. Любой, кто видел самодовольное лицо Брока, знал. Черт побери, он гордился собой, даже когда врал им в лицо.

— Нахуй их. Они никто. И они об этом знают. — Брок съехал от Джека. Он переехал в казармы Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы быть ближе к… месту действий. Ближе к своим _питомцам_.

В доме Джека снова было пусто, также пусто, как после смерти его матери. Ему не хватало запаха Брока на простынях, не хватало брошенной открытой зубной пасты, его ужаснейших блинчиков по воскресеньям… Поэтому теперь, если он хотел побыть с Броком — ему приходилось идти в эту проклятую _комнату_. Сегодня был чертовски неудачный день для этого, но Джек скорее позволит вырвать себе все зубы, чем признается в причине.

— Нам обязательно… — Джек отвернулся от осуждающего взгляда пронзительных глаз крошечной женщины, одного из крио-техников. Она прошла мимо, и Джек пробормотал: — Нам обязательно туда идти?

Оне все знали. Они знали, что Джек делал там с этой _штукой_. Он просто выполнял _приказы_. Брок был его командиром. Джек был его помощником и делал то, что ему велели, даже если от него требовалось стоять в душе, пока не кончится горячая вода, пытаясь смыть кровь с члена.

Брок поднял на Джека взгляд и по-доброму улыбнулся.  
— Это доклад по возвращении с задания. Да, нам обязательно туда идти. — Он подошел ближе и взял Джека за руку. — Ты не становишься слишком щепетильным, Джек? Ты по-прежнему на моей стороне? — Джек прикрыл глаза, пока Брок большим пальцем выводил круги на его ладони.

— Всегда, Брок. Но… — Джек почувствовал себя козлом, эгоистичным мудаком. Конечно, он всегда на стороне Брока. Он пойдет за ним в ад и обратно. Он нужен ему, он сделает всё, о чем Брок попросит. Это ведь и есть любовь, _так_?

— Но что? — Брок ввел код на панели замка. Дверь открылась с шипением. — Тащи сюда свою сладкую задницу, я не могу тратить на это весь день. Боже, ты ведешь себя так, будто мы делаем что-то _плохое_.

 _Разве нет?_ Джек загнал эту мысль поглубже в омут сознания, к остальным предательским шепоткам, набиравшим силу в моменты его слабости. Он не был слабым. Он не такой. Он отбросил сомнения, шагнул в комнату, и дверь захлопнулась за ними.

Внутри звукоизолированного помещения было тревожно тихо. Джеку казалось, что он слышит каждый стук сердца и звяканье пряжек. Он скрестил руки и прислонился к стене, надув губы. Агент сидел на металлической скамье, обезоруживающе безмятежный, сложивший руки на бедрах. Он был разоружён, но по-прежнему в тактическом костюме, по-прежнему смертоносен.

— Джек, — окликнул его Брок. — Подойди к нему и произведи проверку. Затем раздень.

Джек вздохнул, _слишком много пряжек и молний._  
— Тебе нужен медик для этой работы. Я подрывник, ты это еще помнишь?  
Его больше не пугало это задание. Однажды засунув в парня член, начинаешь видеть его в другом свете. Зимний Солдат был сделан из плоти и крови, как любой другой человек, способный убить тебя за тридцать секунд.

Джек взял лицо Солдата в ладони и пристально осмотрел. Зрачки ровные, на свет реагируют, глаза чистые и яркие. Тот посмотрел вверх на Джека сквозь густые ресницы и покорно вздохнул. Джек понимал, что тот чувствует.  
— _Прости_ , — прошептал Джек ему в ухо, закрывая собой от взгляда Брока, пока снимал слои брони и ремней. Это было пустое, произнесенное для себя извинение, и уголок рта Агента изогнулся в намеке на кривую ухмылку. Может быть, это и было лучше стирания памяти, но даже если Агент не помнил о происходящем здесь, Джек забыть это был неспособен.

Это не значило, что он мог остановиться.

Приказ есть приказ. Так что вскоре каждый дюйм бледной, изрезанной шрамами кожи Солдата был выставлен на обозрение. Черт, эта рука выглядела так, будто причиняла ему боль одним своим существованием.  
— Ты в порядке? Эм… В пределах нормальных параметров? — спросил Джек, понимая всю глупость этого вопроса. Солдат кивнул, и Джек хлопнул его по плечу. — Ладно. Проверка закончена.

— Теперь, _дружите_ , — приказал Брок из-за спины, и Джек сжал губы в тонкую линию. — Да ладно тебе, Джек.

Дружите, сказал он. Внутри Джека вспыхнула искра бунта. Он не мог ослушаться, зато мог преподать Броку небольшой урок о необходимости помнить важные даты и не быть самовлюбленной мразью.

Джек опустился на колени, запустил руку в волосы на затылке Агента и притянул его в поцелуй, грязный, слюнявый, со сталкивающимися зубами и переплетающимися языками, лишивший Джека способности дышать. Зачем вообще кому-то нужно дышать? Если он вынужден участвовать в представлении, то оно будет чертовски хорошим.

— Вот так, — произнес Джек севшим голосом. — Ты такой хороший, парень. — Он погладил пальцем нижнюю губу Агента. — Ты же хочешь быть хорошим для меня, правда? — Агент прикрыл глаза вместо ответа, но это не имело значения. Джек втолкнул палец между его губами и потерся пахом о его ноги. — Я трахну тебя так сладко, что ты будешь помнить об этом, даже после того как они сунут тебя в кресло. Ты же хочешь помнить о хороших вещах? — Джек вытащил палец с влажным звуком, встал и медленно стянул свою рубашку. Он чувствовал взгляд Брока на своей спине.

Когда он расстегнул брюки, Агент наклонился вперед, чтобы устроиться в знакомой позе для отсоса, однако Джек положил руку на его плечо.  
— Нет. На четвереньки.  
Агент бросил взгляд на Брока, который, видимо, кивнул, и только после этого послушался.

Мягкая бархатистая бледная кожа над твердыми мышцами. Джек с нежностью огладил задницу Агента. Он опустился на колени и прижал губы к сморщенному входу самым низменным поцелуем. Он лизал, сосал и проталкивал язык внутрь, по его подбородку текла слюна, и на какое-то время он позабыл, что у них есть зрители. Агент тихонько поскуливал и дрожал перед ним, несомненно, это было приятно, это было прекрасно. Он собирался стать лучшим любовником, какие были в жизни этой _штуки_.

Джек скользнул внутрь двумя пальцами и улыбнулся тому, насколько влажным, открытым и готовым был Агент.  
— Такая чудесная маленькая дырочка. Она выглядит такой одинокой. Ей нужен друг? — Джек сел на скамью. — Ты ведь принес смазку? — Он протянул руку, не оглядываясь на Брока, даже когда пузырек упал ему на ладонь. — Ох, _это_ ты запомнишь надолго. В конце концов, ты оказался не таким уж бесполезным. — Джек зашипел, покрывая член смазкой. Брок не ответил, единственным звуком, доносившимся с его стороны, было тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание.

— Иди сюда, — приказал Джек. — Садись верхом. Насладись этим, пусть тебе будет хорошо.

Агент оседлал его ноги, и Джек резко вдохнул, чувствуя, как проталкивается в хлюпающую влажность. Агент уселся и уставился на Джека. Он ощущался просто чудесно, так узко и невозможно горячо, однако его голубые глаза смотрели со стальным напряжением. Он мог проглядеть дыру в черепе Джека, угрожая его эрекции.  
— Закрой глаза! — приказал Джек и толкнулся сильнее, одновременно закрывая свои. Он не хотел находится по самые яйца в этой штуке, но будь он проклят, если покажет перед Броком свою слабость.  
— Тебе нравится это. Ты же знаешь, что нравится. Быть моей игрушкой, моей маленькой игрушкой для траха. Ты кончишь на моем члене, и тебе это понравится.   
Он обхватил покачивавшийся перед ним член и сжал, вырывая стон из машины убийства.

— Место для еще одного?  
Штаны Брока упали к его лодыжкам, и он присел на корточки за растянутой членом задницей Агента. У Джека побелело перед глазами, когда Брок толкнулся в Агента, притираясь членом к Джеку и начав двигаться вместе с ним.

Брок потянул за волосы голову Агента в сторону, чтобы смотреть прямо на Джека.  
— Я знал, что ты справишься, Здоровяк.  
Джек тонул во взгляде Брока, пока их члены терлись друг о друга, как будто Агента между ними вообще не существовало. Джек протянул дрожащую руку над плечом Агента, Брок поймал его ладонь и переплел его пальцы со своими. Это оказалось слишком много для Джека, его член дёрнулся. Его трясло во время оргазма, он услышал, как Брок выругался и последовал за ним. Оргазм Агента стал второстепенным, Джек едва его заметил. Сперма капала на пол.

Брок хлопнул Агента по плечу.  
— Сейчас.

Агент улыбнулся во все зубы и с ужасной жизнерадостностью произнес:  
— _С днем рождения, Джек!_ — Член Джека выскользнул из его задницы, и Джек распахнул рот. — Параметры задания выполнены. Готов для доклада.

— Отличная работа, солдат. Иди помойся. — Брок растрепал взъерошенные волосы Агента и самодовольно улыбнулся. — Ты думал, что я забыл. Правда? — Брок рассмеялся и, когда Кулак Гидры слез с коленей Джека, придвинулся ближе. — Ты такая девчонка. Губы были в заднице. — Брок поцеловал его в щеку, и Джек не мог произнести ни слова.

Он поднял взгляд на Агента широко распахнутыми глазами, и тот прожестикулировал ему:  
— _Прости_.


	7. Chapter 7

Обязательное Культурное Обогащение. Больше похоже на обязательную херню. Джек пролистал список курсов. Улыбающиеся лица за улыбающимися лицами. Всё потому, что они сидели в отделе кадров и не были обязаны принимать участие в этом _обогащении_. Они просто притворялись, будто снова вернулись в колледж. Для Джека в свое время колледж был недоступен. Зато армии было насрать на его средний балл, так что Джека это не беспокоило.

— Я тебе сказал, что мне не нужно проходить обучение. Я буду преподавать один из этих идиотских курсов. Нет, это не кулинарный класс. Почему тебе такое вообще пришло в голову, Мёрфи? Слушай, я бросаю трубку. Нет. Ты не можешь записаться в мою группу. Это панибратство. Верно. Нет. Вестфолл тоже не может. Все, я отключаюсь. Прямо сейчас. Господи боже...  
Брок швырнул телефон на стол.

— Ты не ведешь занятие. Ты помогаешь. Ты хранитель классной доски. Ты сучка учителя. — Джек отхлюпнул кофе. — Вот что ты получаешь за пропуск семинаров. Ты заработал себе определенную репутацию. Какой, напомни, класс?

— _Терпимость и Принятие на Рабочем месте_ , — прорычал Брок. — Эти люди будут говорить о своих _чувствах_ и о том, что мы должны все сесть в кружок вокруг костра и распевать жизнерадостную херню.

— Пропой мне пару куплетов _Bridge Over Troubled Water_. Ну давай, я знаю, что ты хочешь. — Джек улыбался. Они сто лет уже так не подтрунивали друг над другом. Он скучал о тех временах.

— Ты обязан выбрать этот класс. — Брок взял свой телефон, проверяя, не треснул ли в очередной раз экран. — Ты же прикроешь меня, правда?

— Как бы я ни хотел полюбоваться на твои мучения во время показа презентации о принятии чужих слабостей, я не пойду. — Он нахмурился и посмотрел на наименее скучный вариант. Выберите яд с любимым вкусом. Он подумал пару секунд. _Культура глухих: изучение языка жестов._

Джек закатил глаза, однако страницу не перевернул. Он вполне может пойти в этот класс. Вроде: _смотрите, я уже все знаю, можно, я посплю на последнем ряду?_ Он ввел номер своей айдишки в терминал и выбрал курс. Заполнена была едва половина группы.

— Что ты выбрал? — неожиданно спросил Брок у него над плечом, пытаясь напугать его. — Культура глухих? Это жульничество! — Он потянулся изменить его выбор, но Джек хлопнул его по руке. Брок прищурил глаза в ответ на вызов.

Джек самодовольно улыбнулся, дразня эго Брока.  
— Ты просто завидуешь. Я буду лучшим учеником, а ты — учительской сучкой. — Он хмыкнул. — Тебе не светит успех в этом классе.

— О да, я-то знаю всего несколько слов в языке жестов. — Брок выставил средний палец. — Немного не уверен в значении этого. — Он едва не задел пальцем нос Джека.

— Это потому, что ты всё делаешь неправильно. Ты ни черта не знаешь о языке жестов. — Джек скрестил руки на груди и вздернул нос, глядя на Брока сверху вниз. Вот тебе. Я лучше тебя в этом. Я особенный, не только твоя грелка для постели, не только твой помощник. Из глубин души Джека поднимало голову непокорство, и он выплюнул: — Ты не во всём лучший, Брок.

Брок быстрым движением языка облизал губы, кивнул и сказал:  
— О, я забыл. Я знаю еще вот это. Выучил в мотеле после похорон.  
Он небрежно прожестикулировал _Я люблю тебя_ , и Джек замер в шоке. Брок выставил на него палец пистолетом и щелкнул языком.  
— Похоже, его я запомнил правильно. Увидимся позже, Здоровяк. Я должен идти притворяться добрым и внимательным.

Брок вышел из помещения, а Джек в растерянности прислонился к терминалу. _Он знал?_ Всё это время он знал? _Ублюдок_. Джек смял в кулаке каталог.

Всё это время Брок знал. Джек не мог решить, плакать ему или смеяться, но, честно, какое значение имело это открытие? Он по-прежнему был помощником Брока. Он по-прежнему знал вкус его пота, ощущение его кожи под пальцами. Это ничего не меняло. Разве что... может быть, Брок не стал бы целовать его в баре, если бы не знал. Если бы ему не было любопытно. Джек коснулся губ и улыбнулся. Может быть, на все была своя причина.

Но он всё равно не позволит ему просто так свалить с самоуверенным видом, о нет. Это недопустимо. Он помощник Брока, а не его сучка. Не в этот раз. Он пометался по кабинету, а затем схватил телефон. Его улыбка становилась всё довольней, пока он набирал текст.

_Ты еще наплачешься, Брок._

\--

Выражение на лице Брока было бесценным, оглушенным и ошеломленным. Джек незаметно сделал фото на телефон, когда тот вошел к нему.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Джек сладким голосом. — Ты ужасно выглядишь.

— Мой класс полностью заполнен. Там даже был список ожидающих свободного места, и из-за этого руководство добавило еще _четыре_ занятия. Это займет у меня всю неделю! — Брок причитал, запустив пальцы в волосы и растрепывая идеальную прическу. — Там весь Страйк. Все ебаные отряды, Джек! Каждый из них, до последнего! — Брок плюхнулся на стул. — _Пиздец_.

Джек сочувственно покачал головой.  
— В моем классе всего три человека, и те двое работают в кафетерии. — Он похлопал Брока по плечу. — Ты справишься. — Он наклонился и добавил: — Ты же известен своей добротой и отзывчивым характером. Учительская сучка.

Брок был слишком расстроен, чтобы заметить издёвку в голосе Джека.  
— Это испортило все мои планы. У меня есть расписание, которого я должен придерживаться. А я не смогу просто свалить оттуда, не привлекая внимания... Блядь! — Он хлопнул ладонью по столу, и Джек довольно улыбнулся, пока Брок не поднял на него взгляд, озаренный идеей: — Ты! Ты сможешь мне помочь! Ты же прикроешь мою спину, правда?

— Всегда, — на автомате отозвался Джек, слово соскользнуло с его губ без единой сознательной мысли.

— Отлично. Прекрасно. Потому что твой... _подарок на день рождения_... нуждается в няньке. — Брок встал.

Джек нахмурился.  
— Тьфу, блядь, нет!

— Послушай, либо ты на моей стороне, либо нет. Есть причина, по которой я съехал, Джек. Подарку нужно постоянное внимание, иначе он дичает. Ты можешь сделать это для меня? — Брок пояснил: — Если его заклинит, нам придется начинать все с начала, с голой земли, с выжженной _напалмом_ пустыни. Нам вообще никакие долбаные семинары не понадобятся, если мы его проебем! Ты понимаешь это? — Брок схватил рубашку Джека в горсть. — Я больше никому не доверяю. Ты нужен мне.

И это было так просто, как и должно было быть. Джек кивнул.  
— Конечно. Я сделаю это для тебя. — Он добавил. — Только потому что ты просишь. У меня до сих пор мурашки по коже от подарка.

— Потому что я не привязал на него бантик? Тебе нужна была открытка с котятами? Может быть, стоило запихать в него конфетти и пищалку? Нет, блядь, точно, дело в том, что я забыл про торт, да? — Брок расслабился и расправил рубашку на Джеке. — Ты единственный, кому я здесь доверяю. Ты ведь знаешь об этом, да? — Он размеренно оглаживал ткань, успокаивая себя.

— Да. — Джек почти чувствовал себя виноватым за подставу на занятиях Брока. Почти.

— Я... Я слишком плох для тебя. — Брок смотрел на свои ботинки.

Джек протянул руку и захлопнул дверь в маленький кабинет.  
— Собираешься рассказать мне о том, какой ты ужасный человек? Скажешь, что я слишком хорош для тебя? Это чушь собачья. — Он прижал Брока к двери и накрыл ртом его горло. — Я сделал свой выбор, и я всегда буду выбирать тебя. Потому что я чокнутый идиот, а ты чертовски красивый.

— Обожаю, когда ты пользуешься словами, Джек. Ты уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться к моему классу? Посмеяться надо мной?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на придурков в этом классе, как будто они пустое место. Этот класс принадлежит тебе. Заставь их выучить что-то важное. Если учителю не нужно их уважение, пусть оно достанется тебе. — Джек прикусил нежную плоть на мочке уха Брока. — Ты из гребанного отряда Альфа, командир. Не смей реагировать на любое дерьмо, которое будут высирать эти недотёпы.

Он жадно поцеловал Брока, царапнув зубами пухлую нижнюю губу.  
— Я не позволяю никому дотрагиваться до меня, потому что они _не ты_. Они не достойны. Покажи им, кто тут главный, даже если это игрушечный класс. Заставь их мечтать о возвращении в тренировочный лагерь к старым добрым заботливым сержантам.

— Я буду таким охуенно толерантным, что они присудят мне нобелевскую премию мира. — Брок вздохнул со смешком. — Дважды. — Какое-то время он позволял Джеку крепко обнимать его, держать ближе, чем тот мог себе позволить за последнее время, потом Брок отодвинул его. — Хватит, Здоровяк. Я тебя понял. Я понял.

— Я знаю. — Джек пригладил растрепанные пряди Брока, пытаясь привести его прическу в порядок.

— Но когда я узнаю, кто это подстроил, — я его убью. — Брок стукнул кулаком по ладони.

— Или ее. Нельзя быть сексистом, Брок, — пожурил его Джек.

Брок выставил ему средний палец. Джек вывел в воздухе единственную фразу, которую они оба знали наизусть. И через несколько долгих мгновений Брок повторил ее в ответ.


	8. Chapter 8

Джек спиной чувствовал любопытные взгляды. Техники внимательно за ним наблюдали, и без присутствия Брока, прикрывавшего его от осуждающих взглядов, Джек чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Он не делал ничего плохого, не в этот раз. Он резко обернулся, и они отпрянули в стороны. _Правильно, засранцы, вам полагается меня бояться._ Это была напускная бравада, притворная храбрость, за которую он цеплялся, чтобы в одиночку встретиться с обитателем этой комнаты.

Насколько диким был Агент? Сколько усилий вкладывал в него Брок, чтобы удержать в узде, в превосходном рабочем состоянии? Его инструкции были удручающе обтекаемыми: выполни стандартный опрос и осмотр. Не покидай комнату как минимум час. Докладывай о любых отклонениях в поведении или вспышках агрессии. _И развлекайся!_

 _Развлекаться?_ Ну уж нет. Джек ввел код к двери. Пневматические замки зашипели, он вошел вовнутрь, и дверь захлопнулась у него за спиной. Агент сидел на своей скамейке с обнаженным торсом и смотрел на него сквозь завесу волос. Он приподнял бровь с невысказанным вопросом.

— Докладывай. Твое состояние в пределах нормальных параметров? — рявкнул Джек, надеясь, что его голос звучит достаточно твердо. Он знал, какой вкус у этого мужчины, знал, как он пахнет, покрытый потом и семенем, однако Джек ни на мгновение не поверил бы в иллюзию их дружбы. Особенно учитывая, сколько времени с Броком он украл у Джека. Нет, они не были ничем, близким к понятию друзей.

 _Держу пари, Брок никогда не говорил этой штуке, что любит._ Он цеплялся за эту драгоценную мысль, лелеял ее как сокровище.

— Подтверждаю. — И после паузы он спросил: — Где командир? — Его руки свободно лежали на бедрах. Он был одет в тонкие больничные брюки из синего хлопка. Вроде той одежды, что вам выдают в госпитале или в психушке.

Джек расправил плечи.  
— Он на задании. Ты будешь выполнять мои приказы до его возвращения, понял?

Кивок. Джек едва удержал вздох облегчения. Агент не выглядел агрессивным или непредсказуемым. Чтобы Брок с ним ни делал, он действительно сумел приручить зверя. Врезать бы ему за неумение предоставить нормальную информацию.  
— Хорошо. Ладно... — Джек запнулся. — Делай то, чем ты обычно занимаешься с командиром.

Агент упал на четвереньки. Джек на чистом рефлексе схватился за электрошоковую дубинку. Агент двинулся по полу к Джеку, его мускулы мягко перетекали под кожей при каждом движении. Металлические пальцы звякнули об бетон, когда он подобрался к Джеку. Он распластался по полу и лизнул широкую полосу на аккуратно начищенном ботинке. Член Джека заинтересованно дёрнулся. Агент покрывал влажными поцелуями второй ботинок с оглушительно громкими в тишине комнаты звуками.

Его лицо было закрыто волосами. Он поднялся на колени и провел рукой вниз по голой груди, оставляя розовые следы от ногтей на бледной коже. Пальцы добрались до пояса штанов и сдвинули его ниже, открывая головку члена, который он грубо обхватил ладонью.

Он провел сияющими серебристыми пальцами по волосам, зачесывая их назад, и взглянул на Джека пустыми голубыми глазами, приоткрыв рот. Маска страсти.

Джек думал о захудалых стрип-клубах и женщинах, чересчур старательно работавших ради чаевых, когда серебристые пальцы скользнули вверх по его бедру и принялись играть с замком молнии на его брюках. _Этого_ от него хотел Брок? Его губы скривились в отвращении, и он смахнул игривые пальцы со своего болезненно твердого члена.  
— Мы не будем _это_ делать.

Агент уселся на корточки, его наполовину вставший член растягивал перед штанов.  
— Я провалил задание, сэр? Меня ждет наказание?  
Мужчина был тенью настоящего человека, выжженного и стертого, без чувства самосознания. Идеальное оружие, пустая кукла. На мгновение Джек ощутил глубочайший стыд.

— Нет... _Господи_. Убери его. — Он потряс головой. — Нет. Вы это делаете каждый раз? — спросил он с болезненным любопытством.

— Сначала командир выслушивает доклад, потом он пересекает комнату по длине в среднем тридцать раз, жалуясь о произошедших за день инцидентах, затем объявляет, что ему скучно. После этого я выполняю различные действия, которым он меня обучил, пока он не будет удовлетворен. Это произошло семьдесят два раза с того момента, как я был выведен из крио-сна. — _Ха_. Брок, оказывается, последователен и предсказуем? Джек улыбнулся информации о метаниях и скуке.

— Он... Командир говорит обо мне?

— Нет. — _Черт_. Обидно.

На лице Джека, наверное, отразилась горечь, потому что Агент вдруг добавил:  
— Он часто произносит твое имя во время оргазма. Он никогда не жалуется на скуку, когда ты приходишь с ним. Нужны более подробные детали, сэр?  
Его голос был мягче, чем Джеку доводилось слышать раньше. Он покачал головой.  
— Нет. Просто... Оставайся там. Я хочу почитать.  
— Принято. — Агент вернулся на свою скамейку. — Я буду ждать дальнейших приказов.

До конца обозначенного часа они молча сидели на скамье, Джек читал книгу с семинара о культуре глухих. Он положил ее на колени и выводил в воздухе знакомые знаки. Эти жесты его успокаивали, заставляя вспомнить о доме и простых временах, когда ему не приходилось выбирать между любовью и верностью, когда он еще не знал, что весь мир прогнил до корней. Иногда необходимо прижечь открытую рану, чтобы остановить кровотечение и избежать заражения. Вот частью чего он был, Гидра была лекарством от гнили внутри Америки.

Сигнал телефона заставил Джека вздрогнуть. Он посмотрел на Агента, который пялился в никуда из-под полуприкрытых век. _Жуть_. Джек щелкнул пальцами.  
— Эй! Очнись!

— Тебе стало скучно?  
Агент наклонился ближе, облизал губы, и Джек тяжело сглотнул. Он видел пульсирующую на шее оружия венку. Казалось, так просто прижать губы к этой сладкой бледной коже и расцветить ее узором из лиловых синяков. Джек поднял руку и погладил кончиками пальцев его шею.

— Нет... — пробормотал он и убрал руку. Агент кивнул и вернулся к созерцанию пространства. — Время кончилось. Вольно, Солдат. — Джек поднялся и пошел к двери. — Хайль Гидра, — добавил он, потому что ему было нужно напоминание, на кого он работает, за кого сражается. История запомнит его как героя, он был в этом уверен.

— Хайль Гидра, — глухо отозвался Агент и свернулся в клубок на своей скамье. Техники придут позже, чтобы отвести его обратно в его камеру... в его комнату.

Когда Джек закрывал дверь, он услышал, как Кулак Гидры, легендарный убийца, произнес тихим, совсем детским голосом:  
— _Спасибо, сэр._

Джек пересек коридор под взглядами техников, зашел в мужской туалет, запер за собой дверь и склонился над унитазом, давясь горькой желчью. Закончив, вытер рот ладонью, выпрямился и засадил кулаком в стену.

Он вышел из туалета с привкусом желчи на языке и окровавленными костяшками и вызверился на женщину с острым взглядом:  
— Что вы пялитесь?

Он не ждал от нее ответа, он его уже знал. _Ничего._


	9. Chapter 9

_Бля, это было чертовски глупо._ Джек размял ушибленные пальцы. Они ныли под бинтами. Ему повезло, что он ничего не сломал. _Например, шею Броку_. Мысль засияла перспективами, и Джек загнал ее поглубже.

Он ухитрился прорваться через заполненный бессмысленными делами рабочий день без единого инцидента, однако его разум все еще находился в комнате без камер... _в комнате без последствий..._ Тупая шутка вышла.

Он плеснул водой в лицо и заставил себя посмотреть в зеркало. Сумел выдержать собственный взгляд несколько ударов сердца, но потом отвел глаза в сторону. У него оставалась впереди почти неделя. У него были обязанности. Приказ есть приказ. Во рту было мерзко, как будто он лизнул пепельницу. Он не курил с тех пор, как умер его отец.

Джек покачал головой, расправил плечи.  
— Бросай уже. Хватит вести себя как тюфяк. Иди туда и выполняй свою работу, солдат.  
Это его не сильно взбодрило, но больше он ничего не мог придумать.

Пневматика зашипела, открываясь, и Джек вошел внутрь. Агент, как всегда, сидел на металлической скамье.  
— Докладывай. Ты в пределах... — Джек не закончил вопрос, закусил губу и, запнувшись, спросил: — Ты в порядке?

Тот посмотрел на Джека сквозь завесу волос, поразив его осознанием, насколько юным на самом деле было это ужасное оружие. Последствие крио-сна, Спящая Красавица во плоти.  
— Я функционирую в пределах нормы, сэр. Какие будут приказы?

Джек покачал головой.  
— Подвинься.  
Он уселся на скамейку, достал из кармана колоду карт, убрав обратно стягивавшую их резинку.  
— Ты умеешь играть в рыбку? — Агент покачал головой. — Старую деву? — Еще одно отрицание. — Покер? — Медленный неуверенный кивок. — Вот и отлично. Играем одиннадцать рук. Джокеры будут свободной картой. И у меня есть приз для победителя.

— Какой приз? — с подозрением спросил Агент. Джек не мог обвинять его в недоверии.

Джек порылся в кармане и положил на скамью упаковку розовой жвачки.  
— Жевательная резинка. Ты, кстати, знаешь, что это?  
Джек предположил, что жвачка не причинит никакого вреда, он не нарушит специальную диету Агента, и у него самого о жвачке были только хорошие воспоминания о сладкой вязкой текстуре из детства. Когда он начал думать о легендарном убийце Гидры как о ребенке? _Бардак_ какой-то.

Агент поднял жвачку, пристально ее изучил, вдохнул запах и твердо сказал:  
— Раздавай.

Джек ловко перетасовал карты.  
— Подрезай.  
Агент четко сдвинул карты, и Джек раздал руку. Его карты были полнейшим дерьмом, но он тщательно удерживал на лице нейтральное выражение.

Волосы Агента свисали на его лицо, и Джек выдохнул с досадой.  
— Неа. За волосами чур не прятаться. Это жульничество.  
Он вытащил из кармана резинку и натянул на запястье.

— Я просто соберу твои волосы в хвост, не бей меня, ладно? Я уже повредил одну руку, мне не нужна помощь в переломе второй.  
Он встал над Агентом и зачесал его волосы пальцами на макушку. Тот только что вышел из душа, пряди были влажными и пахли цветочной химией. Он собрал волосы в аккуратный хвост и сел обратно.  
— _Вот_. Теперь мне видно твое лицо и я смогу понять, когда ты блефуешь...

Агент плакал. Слезы текли дорожками по его щекам. Он выглядел озадаченным тем, что происходило с его глазами. Может быть, не настолько озадаченным, как Джек, смотревший на Агента с распахнутым ртом.

 _Я не подписывался на эту херню_ , подумал Джек и поднял свои карты.  
— У тебя, похоже, совсем ужасные карты. Выравниваю.  
Он выложил свою жалкую пару четверок. И проиграл трем семеркам.  
— Ха. Дилер проиграл. Второй раунд.  
Если он будет игнорировать слезы, то их как будто и не было. Просто не было.

Джек проигрывал раз за разом. Его карты даже не были настолько плохими, но после того, как на щеках Агента высохли слезы, выражение его лица превратилось каменную маску. Кто, блядь, учил этого парня играть в покер? На его пустом лице невозможно было определить блеф. Ни единой подсказки. Он даже моргал с одинаковыми промежутками. Однако не в этот раз. У Джека был фулл хаус.

— В этот раз ты меня не обыграешь, — злорадствуя, сказал Джек.

— Выравниваю, — донеслось ему в ответ. И Джек с размаху выложил свои карты.

— Фулл хаус. Девятки.

— Каре. Двойки. — Агент протянул руку и поднял жвачку, прижимая ее ближе, словно боялся, что ее отнимут. Джек фыркнул и принялся собирать карты.

— Если тебе когда-нибудь надоест убивать людей, тебя ждет большое будущее в Вегасе. — Джек наблюдал, как тот открыл пачку, достал кубик, развернул и положил на язык. Он медленно жевал, в наслаждении прикрыв глаза. Джек, покраснев, отвернулся. — Ладно, главное, следи, чтобы она не попала в твои волосы. Техники и так уже ненавидят меня. — Агент кивнул, подтянул колени к груди и продолжил жевать.

Джек взглянул на часы и достал книгу. Ему нужно было убить еще несколько минут. Все прошло не так уж плохо, он мог себя похвалить. Да, у него были некоторые навыки. Брок бы никогда не подумал... он стиснул разбитые пальцы в кулак. _Возьми себя в руки, идиот._

Хлопок. Агент надувал пузыри. Хлопок. Джек перевернул страницу. Он удивлённо поднял взгляд, потому что Агент _хихикал_. По его губам проскользнула короткая улыбка. От этого он выглядел еще моложе.

— Эй-эй, не сходи _слишком_ с ума, — пожурил его Джек и вернулся к чтению. Да, все было нормально. Он мог с этим справиться.

Его щеки коснулось теплое дыхание с ароматом жвачки.  
— Тебе еще не _скучно_?


	10. Chapter 10

— _Тебе еще не скучно?_  
Четыре маленьких слова послали дрожь по позвоночнику Джека. Он пялился на страницы книги, цепляясь за нее как за талисман. Сладкое дыхание на его щеке обещало сказочное удовольствие. Он мог бы часами целовать эти розовые губы, растворившись в них и позабыв о вещах, которые он делал... _Хотя, Брок велел ему развлекаться..._

Мысль о Броке вырвала Джека из фантазий. Он не собирался изменять Броку, даже если этот самодовольный ублюдок сам был не прочь гульнуть на стороне. Джек был верным, если он откажется от этого, что у него останется? Что ему вообще было делать?

— Я наслаждался книгой. — Показалось, или его голос дрогнул? Нет, нет, он в порядке. Все хорошо. _О боже, сделай вдох, просто дыши, придурок._

Агент устроил подбородок на его плече, жар его тела настигал Джека даже через слои одежды. Стоило надеть чертову броню. Даже его металлическая рука казалась горячее, чем полагается.  
— Это хорошая книга?

— Да... Мне так кажется. — Джек ни за что в жизни не смог бы сказать, про что она. — Тут... слова.

— В книгах обычно бывают слова. — Агент повернулся и прижался к Джеку спиной. — Слова ничего не значат. — Он хлопнул еще один жвачный пузырь и подтянул к себе колени. — Значат действия.

— Наверное. — Джек не мог с этим поспорить. Он смотрел на слова и пытался понять их смысл. Он нахмурился. — Но я наслаждался своей книгой. Совсем как ты наслаждался своей жвачкой.

— Они заберут ее у меня. — Тихо произнес Агент. — У меня _всё_ забирают.

Джек не смог удержаться, даже зная, что этой штуки люди боялись до ужаса, но не смог остановиться и предложил:  
— Хочешь, я сберегу ее для тебя?

Агент повернулся и пристально уставился на Джека, прижимая пачку к обнаженной груди.  
— Что... что я должен для этого сделать?

— Ничего? То есть тебе придется отдать ее мне, но я сохраню ее для тебя, — предложил Джек, пригвожденный к месту взглядом широко распахнутых голубых глаз. Боже, что бы сделал более слабый человек на его месте... Джек сглотнул, почувствовав неудобство от ставших слишком узкими в паху штанов. Брок никогда не узнает. Ему будет все равно. Честно, он же именно этого и ожидает. _Зато буду знать я._

— Я принесу ее завтра. Пойдет? — Агент медленно протянул руку и положил пачку резинки на ладонь Джека, снова выполняя приказ. Он не поверил ничему из сказанного Джеком. — Я не обманываю тебя. Я буду ее хранить. Это будет наш _секрет_. — Джек рискнул улыбнуться.

— Нашим секретом? — Глаза Агента сверкнули и через мгновение из него пропала всякая мягкость. Сколько людей видели конец своей жизни в этих глазах? — От Гидры не бывает секретов.

У Джека зазвонил будильник и он встал, медленно опуская жвачку в карман.  
— Надеюсь, ты не назвал меня сейчас лжецом, сынок. И проглоти ее, чтобы техники не отняли. — Агент свернулся в клубок, уставившись в стену. Не было ли это странностью, о которой полагалось докладывать? Что вообще в происходящем было нормального?

— Всё, — тихо повторял Агент, смакуя остатки ставшей почти безвкусной и жесткой жвачки. Джек видел движение его горла, когда он проглотил. — Всё.

\--

Дверь захлопнулась с тихим шипением. Агент поднял взгляд, но не шевельнулся. Джек не стал спрашивать, был ли он в порядке. Вместо этого он подошел к нему и протянул руку. На ладони лежала открытая пачка с жевательной резинкой. Агент недоверчиво моргнул и схватил ее с ладони Джека.

Джек пожал плечами и сел рядом с ним на скамейку. Он достал свою книгу и погрузился в чтение. Он добрался в истории культуры глухих до 1960-х, когда услышал легкий стук металлического пальца по скамье. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел рядом с собой кубик жвачки. Агент демонстративно смотрел в сторону.

Джек улыбнулся и взял подарок. Он развернул обертку и забросил жвачку в рот. Прожевав несколько раз, дождался, когда она станет мягкой, и надул пузырь размером со свое лицо. Пузырь лопнул, задев его нос. Агент рассмеялся, издав короткую трель восторга и тут же подавив смех, словно это была слабость, которую нельзя было показывать. Джек отправил жвачку обратно в рот и вернулся к книге.

Он почувствовал, как Агент переместился, вытянувшись и устроив голову на бедре Джека. Он использовал его как подушку. Джек надул еще один пузырь, пряча свое замешательство, и оторвал взгляд от книги. Агент глядел прямо на него, подозрительно тихий. Джек перевернул страницу и сосредоточился на предложении, которое прочитал уже раз десять кряду.

Через несколько бесконечных минут Джек поднял книгу в одной руке и второй принялся медленно поглаживать мягкие пряди на коленях. Ласкал убийцу как котенка. Он на самом деле был чокнутым. Пряди завивались вокруг его пальцев, и он почувствовал, как Агент издал судорожный вздох. Был ли это вздох облегчения, что Джек не заталкивал свой член ему в глотку? Или это просто было непроизвольной реакцией на небольшое проявление доброты, повседневной близости?

Джек не знал. Он справлялся как мог, пока был один, и просто был счастлив, что все еще дышал. Еще один день. Еще один день, и потом... потом здесь будет Брок.

И больше не будет никакой жвачки.


	11. Chapter 11

Двери распахнулись с привычным шипением. Агент поднял взгляд со своей скамьи с легким намеком на улыбку. Это был последний день.

Джек не был уверен, что готов отказаться от этого задания. _Конечно, Брок будет вести себя разумно, он сможет через это пройти._

От этой мысли стало кисло во рту. Через что тут вообще было проходить? У Агента не было даже имени, он был оружием с выжженными мозгами, не личностью. Не имело значения, как умоляли эти глаза с темными кругами. Но разве Джек присоединился к Гидре не ради того, чтобы защищать невинных? Он был героем, черт побери. Он был на стороне ангелов.. и... и... Джеку не нравилось чувствовать себя беспомощным. Это заставляло чесаться его кулаки.

По одной проблеме за раз. Агент все это время вел себя хорошо, хорошие мальчики заслуживают подарков. Джек поднял палец к губам, и Агент в любопытстве наклонил голову. Еще один секрет?

Джек отвинтил пластиковую крышку и достал палочку, свернул губы трубочкой и тихонько подул. С палочки поплыли мерцающие радужные пузыри, и Джек наблюдал, как Агент хлопал их, как напуганная кошка. Джек поймал один из пузырей палочкой и выдул двойной. Он улыбнулся простой красоте чего-то хрупкого и недолговечного.

Он выдул еще одну стайку пузырей, и Агент встал, поймал один на кончик пальца и улыбнулся за волосами. Джек поднял бровь, приоткрыл рот, чтобы выдохнуть еще раз, и тут Агент в мгновение ока оказался рядом с ним. Джек удивленно уронил палочку в мыльный раствор, бутылочка приземлилась на пол, а Агент прижал свои губы ко рту Джека.

 _Нет. Он не такой._ Он верный. Нет... Было так просто сдаться этой сладости. Никто никогда не узнает.

Было так просто пропустить хлопок двери, когда в его ушах гремел пульс, когда Агент дышал в его рот.

— Ну-ну-ну. Решили начать без меня? — сказал Брок из-за спины. Джек резко оттолкнул от себя Агента обеими руками. Тот неуклюже качнулся и плюхнулся на скамью. Агент смотрел на пол, на растекшийся раствор для пузырей. Брок фыркнул.

— Ты рано закончил. — Джек вытер рот ладонью. — Мне казалось, что ты должен притворяться учителем до завтра.

— Ага, однако у инструктора случился неожиданный приступ желудочного гриппа. Мерзкая штука. Наверное, что-то было не так с чашкой кофе, которую я ему принес. — Брок самодовольно улыбнулся. — В общем, как только я сообщил своим ученикам, что Фьюри разрешил мне отправить отряд с наихудшими показателями в Панаму, как сразу полностью завладел их вниманием.

— Фьюри в самом деле это сказал? — Джек смотрел на свои ботинки.

— Нет, конечно. Но кто полезет проверять? — Брок зевнул. — Так, я смотрю, вы тут... не скучали. — Брок потыкал мыском пузырек от мыльных пузырей. — Я даже не буду спрашивать, извращенец.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — запротестовал Джек. Как он мог это объяснить?

— Да, да. — Брок протиснулся мимо Джека и рявкнул: — Занять позицию!  
Агент безмолвно стек на колени, открыв рот и плотно зажмурившись. Брок расстегнул штаны, и Джек тяжело сглотнул. Он не мог просто смотреть в этот раз. Все изменилось. Он изменился. Он был из хороших парней, черт побери.

Джек положил ладонь на руку Брока и тихо сказал:  
— Нет.

Брок в замешательстве взглянул на него и скинул его руку.  
— Какого хрена, Джек?  
Агент открыл глаза и в растерянности смотрел, как Джек закусил губу и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Нет. Ты не... Мы не будем с ним этого делать. — Джек посмотрел на стоящего на коленях Агента. — Он... лучше реагирует на другие вещи. — Простые вещи. Не включающие засовывание в него члена. Хотя он был отличным любовником, если кому-то нравится трахать безвольную куклу. Однако сейчас, с появившимися в нем проблесками человечности, желаний и потребностей, Джек больше не собирался вытворять прежнее дерьмо с ним.

— Как пузыри? Ты такая девчонка. — Брок ухмыльнулся. — Занять позицию!  
Агент, запутавшись, переводил взгляд с Брока на Джека и обратно.

— Нет! — Джек шагнул перед Агентом, закрывая его своим телом. — Я сказал, мы больше этого не делаем!

— Собираешься спорить со мной об этом дерьме, Джек? — спросил Брок с угрозой в голосе. Тот вскинул подбородок и не сдвинулся с места. Брок кивнул на Агента: — Ты засовывал в него свой член черт знает сколько раз. И не жаловался. Я оставил вас наедине на неделю и ты весь _размяк_.

Брок потянулся мимо Джека и схватил в горсть волосы Агента, потянул его вверх и похлопал свободной ладонью по щеке. Голубые глаза смотрели сквозь Джека.  
— Это оружие. Вещь. Мы сохраняем его работоспособность, чтобы он мог выйти и сделать то, что ему велено. Точка. Это не питомец. Не твой чертов _бойфренд_.  
Он отпустил волосы Агента и огорченно покачал головой.

— Хорошо, ладно, тогда и ты тоже, — прошипел Джек. Он устал выполнять каждую прихоть Брока. — Ты тоже больше не мой бойфренд.

— Какого хрена это значит? — Брок толкнул Джека, и тот толкнул его в ответ. — Засранец!

— Ты съехал! — крикнул Джек. — Съехал, чтобы быть здесь с ним, бросил меня. Я всего лишь твой запасной план на случай необходимости. Ты же всегда планируешь как минимум два выхода, помнишь? И я всего лишь один из них. Тебе нет до меня дела! Значение имеешь только ты, Брок! Всегда! — Было приятно видеть, как черты лица Брока исказили растерянность и сомнение. Однако печаль была новой. И тревожащей.

— Я съехал, потому что дорога сюда занимает почти час, а я должен быть в этой проклятой комнате каждую ёбаную ночь! Ты думаешь, мне нравится спать в этих казармах? Они воняют как носки Вестфолла. Ты правда думаешь, что мне удобно спать на матрасах, набитых камнями? И жрать дерьмовую еду в столовке? Ты правда думаешь, что я по тебе не скучаю? Зачем я тогда притаскивал тебя сюда, если не от тоски по твоей уродливой морде? — Брок пнул пузырек с мыльным раствором. — _Блядь_ , ты придурок! — Он ударил Джека по плечу. — Ты не смеешь менять меня на кого-то другого, потому что я незаменимый, слышишь, засранец?

— Ты заменил меня. Им. — Джек не поверил ни единому слову. Это было бы слишком легко, слишком просто. — Я видел, как ты трахаешь других, я для тебя не единственный. Ты бы подставился Кэпу через секунду после его согласия, и ты трахал _его_ больше семидесяти раз! — Джек махнул на Агента. — Если бы ты любил меня, то не был бы таким мудаком! И не притащил бы меня сюда тоже трахаться с ним!

— Он не человек, Джек. — Брок взмахнул руками и стиснул зубы от досады. — Сколько раз я должен тебе это повторять? Он не имеет для меня значения. Для меня имеет значение задание и возможность словить черепом пулю, если я его похерю! К черту твои чувства, ревнивый идиот! Я думал, что ты на моей стороне!

— Всегда. — Джек вздернул подбородок и скрестил руки на груди. — Но его мы больше не трахаем. Они смерили друг друга взглядами, и Джек почувствовал, что начинает краснеть под голодным взглядом Брока. Ему нравилось драться перед сексом, о да. Джек ощутил крутящееся внутри волнение, когда о себе дали знать старые привычки и шаблоны. Они очень, очень давно ничего такого не делали. Грубо и жёстко. Джек облизал губы, и Брок заметил это.

Он прищурил глаза и произнес тихим рокочущим голосом:  
— У меня была очень, очень длинная неделя, я получу разрядку так или иначе. Ты хочешь занять его место? Хочешь снова быть моей маленькой сучкой?  
Брок схватил Джека за подбородок и усмехнулся.

— Если придется, — ответил Джек. Боже, было так здорово снова оказаться в центре внимания Брока. Он жаждал его в таких проявлениях, о которых не собирался никогда никому признаваться. Его зарождавшиеся чувства к Агенту были отброшены в сторону волной интереса Брока.

— Если придется. — Брок коротко хохотнул. — Как будто я _заставляю_ тебя сосать мне. Ты сам жаждешь насадиться на мой член, придурок. Капал на меня слюной с нашей первой встречи. Я видел, как ты смотрел на меня, не думай, что тебе удалось это скрыть. Я знал, что ты этого жаждешь. Опускайся. — Брок схватил рубашку Джека в горсть и потянул. В швах треснули крохотные нити. — На колени. — Он ударил Джека сзади по ногам, и тот с благодарностью рухнул на пол.

Брок произнес в его ухо:  
— Ты _мой_. Я потратил на тебя слишком много времени, чтобы просто так тебя оставить, так что тебе придется выучить урок в этот раз. В этот раз, ты будешь мне подчиняться. Иначе я заставлю тебя _исчезнуть_...

Агент прыгнул и придавил Брока металлической рукой к стене. Он сжал его горло, и Брок задергался, пытаясь вдохнуть.

Джек бросился вперед и повис на руке Агента.  
— Все в порядке. Все в порядке. Отпусти его, я сказал, отпусти его!  
Тот кивнул и разжал руку, Брок, задыхаясь, стек на пол по стене. На его шее уже проступили синяки, и Агент смотрел на него с пугающим намерением. Джек хотел помочь Броку подняться, однако вместо этого он обхватил Агента и забормотал:  
— Все в порядке. Все в порядке.

Через некоторое время Брок смог прохрипеть:  
— _Господи_ , Джек, что ты наделал? Мы должны доложить об этом.

— Разве? — спросил Джек, все еще прижимая к себе Агента. — Правда должны?

— Да! Он только что атаковал меня, а я его командир! Это полный пиздец, Джек. — Брок растер горло.

Джек спросил Агента:  
— По какой причине ты напал на командира?  
Он и так мог угадать ответ.

— Он собирался... заставить тебя исчезнуть. Они всё забирают у меня. — Джек вздохнул, и Агент болезненно в него вцепился. — Только не тебя.

Он мог с этим справиться. Спасти всю операцию.  
— Значит, ты будешь делать то, что я скажу?

— Да. — Простой ответ, без лжи и уверток.

— Тогда я приказываю тебе слушаться командира. Если ты откажешься, они заберут меня у тебя. Больше не будет ни покера, ни жвачки. — Агент выглядел потрясенным, и Джек почувствовал укол вины. Однако это было правдой. — Если ты подчинишься, я буду здесь. И нам будет весело. — Джек выдавил улыбку. — Обещаю.

— Больше никаких танцев? — Агент с подозрением взглянул на Брока.

— Только если ты сам захочешь. Тебе нравится музыка?

— Я не знаю, — Агент нахмурился.

— Будешь делать, как я говорю, и мы сможем это узнать. Хорошо? — Кивок. Прекрасно. — Хороший мальчик. — Джек ласково потрепал его по волосам. Он улыбнулся Броку, всё еще сидевшему на полу. — Думаю, нам не нужно ни о чем докладывать, согласен?

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Думаю, нет. Если ты собираешься находиться здесь вместо меня, то я переезжаю обратно. Есть возражения?

Сердце Джека радостно забилось в груди, и он покачал головой.  
— Нет. Я соскучился по твоему храпу.

— Я не храплю.  
Брок застегнул свои брюки, и Джек протянул ему руку. Агент цеплялся за его другой бок и с подозрением следил за Броком.

— Лжец, — сказал Джек и поцеловал Брока в лоб. Потом, чтобы быть честным, поцеловал и Агента. У Джека были мечты о времени, когда Проект Озарение будет запущен. Мечты о них троих в его чудесной большой кровати. Из Брока нужно было выбить излишки дерзости, и Джек готов был поспорить, что он сумеет убедить Агента сделать это для него.  
— У меня есть планы на вас обоих.


	12. Chapter 12

— Напомни мне, почему я _снова_ в поле?  
Джек потер забитый песком нос грязной ладонью, вглядываясь в пустыню в прибор ночного видения. Пока он говорил, у него на зубах хрустел песок, и он старался не думать, сколько песка набилось в его пропотевшую задницу.

Брок тихо прошептал рядом с ним:  
— Потому что наш волшебник-убийца отказывается играть с нами, когда тебя нет поблизости. — Он скривил губы в ухмылке. — Ты сам на это напросился. Теперь заткнись, _герой_. — Они ждали, пока не появился конвой цели. — Шоутайм.

Они были слишком далеко. Никто не смог бы сделать выстрел с такого расстояния, волшебник-убийца он там или нет. Им придется ждать, пока цель не окажется ближе, это займет дни, если не недели наблюдения... Голова цели взорвалась облаком кровавого тумана. Джек потрясенно моргнул.  
— Охренеть!

Брок приподнял брови.  
— Говорил же тебе! До сих пор не понимаю, как он это делает каждый чертов раз. Поэтому я зову это _волшебством_. Теперь смотри, это та часть, где он _развлекается_.

Джек распахнул рот, следя за тем, как Агент неудержимым смертоносным вихрем прошелся по всему конвою. Балет жестокости. Это _пугало_. Это _восхищало_.

— Понял вас, — Брок нажал на свой наушник и похлопал Джека по плечу. — Хорошо, что ты здесь, Джек.

Джек удивленно переспросил:  
— Что?

— Я сказал: хорошо, что ты здесь.  
Они направились к точке эвакуации. Агент ждал их там, покрытый ошметками людей из конвоя. С его волос на щеки капала кровь. От него воняло смертью. Он увидел Джека и улыбнулся во все зубы. Брок довольно качнул головой, когда Агент уронил свой липкий лоб Джеку на плечо.  
— Тебе достается дежурство по уборке. Он больше никого не хочет к себе подпускать. _Герой_.

\- -

Джек заглянул в комнату с плиткой.  
— То есть, вы хотите, чтобы я отмывал его в той же комнате, где мы пытаем террористов? — Он махнул рукой в сторону шланга и спросил: — Там вода хоть подогревается? Нет. Нет. Нет.  
Его это не устраивает.

Джек вышел и ткнул пальцем в группу техников.  
— Где ваша раздевалка? У вас должна быть на этом этаже.  
Он смотрел на них, уперев руки в боки. Он был уставшим, замученным песком и не желавшим тратить время на эту хрень. Один из техников посмотрел так, будто собрался поспорить с ним, и Джек потер большим пальцем застежку на своей кобуре.

Женщина с острым взглядом произнесла безропотным тоном:  
— Четвертая дверь слева. — Она скользнула взглядом по залитому кровью Агенту. — Шкафчик 54. Там мыло. Держи биозащитный мешок для его снаряжения. — Она протянула ему толстый красный пластиковый пакет, затем вернулась к своей работе. Джек поманил Агента за собой как хорошо выдрессированную собаку.

— Так, залезай в кабинку, — раздраженно сказал Джек. Брок уже был на полпути домой, где его ждали горячий душ и мягкая кровать. Он наверняка будет есть картофельные чипсы, набросав крошек в постель. До Джека донесся запах Агента, и он почувствовал тошноту. — Черт. Ты воняешь. Раздевайся.

Джек повернулся и нашел шкафчик под номером 54, открыл защелку. Это был шкафчик той женщины? Он взял бутыль чего-то розового, обещавшего пышные волосы и увлажненную юную кожу. Он открыл колпачок и принюхался. «Коктейль из папайи и кокоса». Не плохо.  
— Сначала тебя вымоем, потом сможешь поесть и... — Джек замолчал. — Ты почему до сих пор не разделся, солдат?

Агент прислонился к стене, прижался щекой к прохладной плитке. Он смотрел на Джека полуприкрытыми глазами, а тот думал, с какой легкостью эти металлические пальцы вырвали чуть раньше чье-то горло.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

Джек цокнул языком.  
— Слишком устал, да? Ладно.  
Он снял наплечные кобуры и убрал в шкафчик. Он наизусть знал все застежки, пряжки и пуговицы на форме Агента. Чем быстрее он приведет его в порядок, тем быстрее сможет попасть домой и выскрести песок между своих пальцев. Он начал с радио-ошейника на шее, потянул за замок. Дурацкая штука была заляпана запекшейся кровью.

— Нет. — Агент потянулся за его прикосновением. — Не слишком устал. — Он прикрыл глаза, а Джек закатил в ответ свои.

— Тогда помоги мне. Потому что _я_ устал.  
Замок наконец-то поддался, и Джек бросил ошейник в биомешок.

— Нет.  
Джек приподнял брови в ответ на дразнящие интонации в голосе Агента. Он начал снимать с него разгрузку с оружием. Ему будет легче в этой пованивающей ситуации, когда он разоружит Агента. На это пришлось потратить немало времени. Оружия было много. Джек посмотрел на маленький тактический нож, у которого был обломан кончик, оставшийся, скорее всего, в чьем-то черепе.

— Мне кажется, тебе просто нравится говорить «нет». — Джек наконец снял броню с его торса и нахмурился, увидев отвратительное состояние его футболки. Ему пришлось использовать сломанный нож, чтобы срезать жесткую ткань. — Необязательно было _кататься_ в этом. — Агент пожал плечами и принялся тихонько мурлыкать себе под нос. Он поднял руки, послушный, как ребенок, и Джек снял с него остатки футболки. — Ботинки и штаны снимай сам, я со своими коленями наклоняться не буду.

Джек сложил окровавленные вещи в мешок и посмотрел вверх. Агент стоял над ним голый, как в день рождения.  
— Уже лучше. Залезай в душ. Это приказ, солдат.

— Пошли со мной. — Предложение было заманчивым, но Джек был не в настроении флиртовать.

— У меня нет запасной одежды. Тащи свою задницу в душ. — Он выпрямился и взглянул на Агента, покорно склонившего голову и спрятавшего лицо за волосами. Тот сделал три легких шага обратно в душевую кабинку. — Хорошо. — Джек протянул руку, оперся о стену и включил воду. — Сначала пойдет холодная, но она быстро нагреется, и вот мыло, я хочу, чтобы ты как следует...

Тут Агент протянул металлическую руку, схватил Джека за пояс брюк и затащил к себе в душ.  
— Какого хрена! — рявкнул Джек, чувствуя, как его злость резко сменилась на испуг, потому что Агент начал смеяться, высоким истеричным смехом. Почему он не позвал никого с собой для поддержки? Почему? Он так гордился своим контролем над Агентом, был так уверен в себе. Джек отпрянул к кафельной стене, его одежда полностью промокла.

— Вымой. Мне. Волосы.  
Агент прижался к Джеку, придавив его к стене своим телом. Он терся наглой задницей о пах Джека, накрывая его горячим и влажным запахом крови. Его раздражение пересилило страх, Агент был чертовой занозой в заднице.

Джек выдавил себе на ладонь порцию мыла, закрыл колпачок и уронил бутыль на пол. Толкнул голову Агента под воду, а когда он намок, грубо намылил бурые локоны. Стекавшая вода сначала была красной, потом розовой. Агент медленно терся об него задницей, легкими плавными движениями, и Джек забыл о том, что он был вымокшим и злым. Он мурлыкал все время, постанывая от удовольствия, пока Джек скреб его голову.

После того, как он во второй раз промыл его волосы, Джек зачесал их назад, и Агент повернулся к нему лицом, явив расширенные черные зрачки. Его член был твердым и жаждущим внимания. Джека внезапно накрыло смущением, черт, это же был всего навсего душ. Он перевел взгляд на потолок и махнул рукой на член Агента.  
— Эм, _ладно_ , слушай... Позаботься об этом и мы тебя вытрем и...  
Его слова угасли в горле, когда Агент оторвал пуговицу от его вымокших брюк и вытащил его член.

Агент поднял бутыль с мылом и выдавил порцию себе на ладонь. Продолжая довольно мурлыкать, он обхватил ладонью оба члена и принялся их надрачивать медленными ровными движениями. Было влажно, похабно, и от запаха папайи у Джека кружилась голова. Он прижался затылком к стене и сдался наслаждению. Он заслужил немного удовольствия, ведь правда?

Когда он кончил с полузадушенным всхлипом, Агент последовал за ним, набрав полный кулак семени. Ополоснувшись, он отступил в сторону, и в Джека ударил поток из душа. И горячая вода закончилась.

Джек посмотрел на себя в зеркало на противоположной стене. Он весь вымок, волосы торчали во все стороны, и с них на футболку капала вода. Его брюки едва держались на бедрах из-за оторванной пуговицы, вялый член торчал наружу. Слава богу, он снял оружие перед началом этого идиотизма. Агент продолжал мурлыкать. Он протянул Джеку полотенце и улыбался, вытирая свои волосы.

— Я надеюсь, ты доволен. Я в полном  _беспорядке_ , — пожаловался Джек. В ботинках хлюпало. Агент наклонил голову, подобрал сломанный нож из кучи оружия и быстрым движением разрезал футболку Джека по середине. — Ну спасибо, блин. И что мне теперь надеть? — Агент показал на открытый шкафчик.

Джек завернулся в белый лабораторный халат, и Агент последовал за ним к техникам. Джек глядел в пол, когда женщина с острым взглядом осмотрела его сверху до низу.  
— У меня... возникли организационные проблемы. Такое же со всеми бывает, да? И... Я должен новое мыло.

— Универсальный гель, шампунь и кондиционер, — поправила она и принюхалась. — Ты чудесно пахнешь.

Джек почувствовал, как заливается краской до кончиков ушей. Прислонившийся к нему со спины завернутый в одно полотенце Агент не облегчал ситуацию. Он подул на ухо Джека и довольным голосом произнес:  
— Параметры задания полностью выполнены.


	13. Chapter 13

Джек ехал на автопилоте, варясь в собственной ярости. _Чертов Брок._

Разве Джек недостаточно ясно обозначил, что он не желает больше этого дерьма? Разве он не использовал свои слова? Ему было противно. Противно от того, что произошло, еще противнее от того, что ему понравилось. Черт, на мгновение он почти поверил, что Агент сделал это по собственному желанию. Это было бы нормально. _Разве нет?_

Как только ты начинаешь относиться к кому-то как к личности, ты начинаешь уважать его выбор, его желания, какими бы безумными они ни были. Может быть, это не работало в отношении Агента, может быть, он ушел слишком далеко? Ему промывали разум и выжигали мозги слишком много раз, чтобы там сохранились остатки личности.

Это вызывало еще больше вопросов. Неудобных вопросов о преданности организации, которая делала подобные вещи. Джек покачал головой. Во всем был виноват Брок. Так было легче думать, потому что это было _правдой_.

Он припарковался на подъездной дорожке и пошел к передней двери, все еще одетый в промокшие брюки, хлюпающие ботинки и лабораторный халат, накинутый на голую грудь. Он позвонил в дверь. Брок открыл в одних узких черных боксерах. Он прислонился к косяку, скрестив на груди руки, оглядел Джека с ухмылкой и откровенным удовольствием.  
— Здравствуйте, доктор. Я не знал, что вы предоставляете услуги на дому. У меня серьезные проблемы с яйцами, им срочно необходим тщательный осмотр. Что думаете, доктор?

Джек сжал кулак.  
— Я думаю, сначала стоит уделить внимание твоей челюсти. Выглядит болезненно. — Брок посмотрел на него растерянно, и Джек врезал ему по лицу. Брок плюхнулся на задницу, и Джек шагнул внутрь, с грохотом захлопывая за собой дверь. Открыл холодильник, достал пакет со льдом и швырнул Броку на колени. — Я пришлю счет по почте.

Брок только через несколько минут зашел к нему в ванную, когда Джек успел снять ботинки и брюки. Он хотел их сжечь.  
— Эй, что тебя гложет?

— Ты как будто сам не знаешь?  
Привычная обстановка родной ванной подействовала на него успокаивающе. Он взял единственное мыло в душе, какую-то вечно покупаемую Броком дрянь от AXE, чтобы смыть с себя запах кокосовой папайи. Брок ждал, пока он не домоется, и швырнул ему в лицо полотенце.

— Добро пожаловать в Оперативный отряд. Похоже, ты с честью прошел вступительное испытание. — Брок прижимал к челюсти пакет со льдом. Он прищурил глаза и понизил голос: — Ты его трахнул или он тебя? — Он уселся на унитаз и смотрел, как Джек вытирается.

— Ни то, ни другое. Он зажал меня в душе и отдрочил. Полагаю, это было лучше, чем если бы он оторвал мне член. Я его типа люблю. Я знаю, что это ты меня подставил. Ты единственный, от кого он принимает приказы.

— Единственный, о ком ты знаешь. — Брок осторожно приоткрыл рот, проверяя сустав. — Я не приказывал ему этого. Ты просто попал под стандартную проверку новичков. Каждый через нее проходит. Агент перевозбуждается после убийства, и волку швыряют свежее мясо. Тебе повезло, что ты ему нравишься, ты его новая любимая игрушка. Андерсону пришлось накладывать швы. — Брок невесело рассмеялся. — Он заслужил. Вздумал сопротивляться. Никто не сопротивляется Агенту, если не любит боль.

— В этой части речи ты обычно толкаешь стандартную хуету про «порядок через боль»?

Брок взглянул на потолок.  
— Нет. Боль заставляет тебя помнить, когда нужно давать отпор. Боль заставляет тебя нападать до того, как они нападут на тебя. Ну, до того, как они нападут на тебя снова. Снова и снова и потом еще раз. — Голос Брока звучал отстраненно, словно он вспоминал о чем-то неприятном.

— Тебя тоже так проверяли? — спросил Джек из любопытства. Обычно Брок не был так откровенен.

— Да. Только... Не с Агентом. — Брок встал и сплюнул в туалет. — Не хочу об этом разговаривать. Я чувствительный цветок.

— Если не ты ему приказал, то кто? Потому что я очень хочу пойти и выбить ему зубы. — Джек ужасно устал. Он вытер волосы и выдавил зубную пасту на щетку, избавляясь наконец от песчинок в зубах.

— Александр Пирс. — Джек поперхнулся и сплюнул в раковину. — Ага. Большой Босс. Всё ещё хочешь сбегать на верхний этаж Трискелиона и врезать ему по зубам?

Брок вздохнул.  
— Я много гадостей наделал, но эта? Неа. Не моя. Однако я рад, что не мне досталось отмывать его, он словно катался в этом дерьмище как собака. Однажды я обнаружил у него полный рот крови. Думаю, он вырвал какому-то несчастному идиоту горло зубами. — Брок потер глаза, темные круги под ними стали еще заметнее.

— Прости, что я ударил тебя, — пробормотал Джек.

Брок пожал плечами.  
— Я, скорее всего, заслужил это за что-то еще. — В дверь позвонили. — Я заказал китайской еды из твоей любимой закусочной. Хочешь обеспечить курьеру стояк в этот раз, или мне это сделать?

Джек повернулся и обернул полотенце вокруг бедер.  
— Извращенец. Я сам.

— Я в тебе не сомневался. — Брок плотоядно облизнулся. — У меня был целый план на сегодняшнюю ночь, пока ты не решил сыграть грубо.

Джек открыл дверь.  
— Тебе нравится грубо, — ответил он Броку перед выпучившим глаза курьером. Он забрал у него пластиковый пакет с едой. — Спасибо, Шон. — Джек напряг мускулы, совсем немного, для большего эффекта. — Отлично выглядишь, Шон. Парень, ты только посмотри на этот рельеф. Тренировался? — Он коснулся кожи на бицепсе парня, прямо там, где заканчивался рукав рубашки, и провел кончиками пальцев вниз до запястья.

— Погоди! Я забыл про чаевые. — Брок подошел ближе, его боксеры сидели очень низко на бедрах. Он с интересом оглядел курьера с ног до головы, и протянул ему пачку наличных. — Такой _отличный_ сервис. Нам очень нравится твой профессионализм. Интересно, во сколько сегодня заканчивается твоя смена, Шон? — Брок быстрым движением языка облизал губы.

— Вы... — тот сглотнул. — Мои последние клиенты на сегодня.

— Что ж, Шон, у меня сегодня был чертовски тяжелый день, и я подумал, что у нас будет отличная китайская еда, освежающие напитки и весьма приятная компания. — Брок с улыбкой провел ладонью по прессу Джека. — А ты выглядишь так, словно не прочь немного развлечься. Ты много о нас думал за последние месяцы, правда, Шон?

Джек улыбнулся.  
— У меня тоже был адский день. Напомни мне, Шон, у тебя ведь недавно был день рождения? Тебе уже есть восемнадцать, правда, Шон? — Это были долгие недели ожидания, но оно только делало приз слаще.

Тот решительно кивнул.  
— На прошлой неделе. — Его голос дрогнул, и он облизал губы. — И я... не против развлечься. — Джек протянул ему руку, и парень принял ее. Джек улыбнулся в предвкушении. Брок убрал еду в холодильник. _На потом._

— Думаю, тебе нужен подарок ко дню рождения. Ты согласен, что ему нужен подарок, Джек? — спросил Брок. — Хорошие мальчики заслуживают хорошие подарки. Особенно в такой _важный_ день рождения.

— Конечно, да. — Джек проводил парня к дивану, прикоснулся губами к коже под его ухом и прошептал: — Мы можем спеть. — Его дыхание было горячим и пошлым. — _С днем рожденья... тебя..._ — У парня прервалось дыхание, и он проглотил стон.

— Ты весьма хреновый певец. Однако, думаю, вместе мы сможем добиться хорошего звучания. — Брок сел со второго бока Шона и провел языком по его горлу. — Ты согласен, Шон? — И еще один стон в ответ.

Брок поймал взгляд Джека и подмигнул. Джек подмигнул в ответ и вернулся к своей задаче. Он лет сто не трахал твинков. Стоило отдать должное Броку, тот знал, как быстро вернуть себе расположение Джека. Затем он растворился в прикосновениях к сладкой, горячей, нетронутой плоти и на время перестал думать о чем-либо другом. Несколько блаженных часов без последствий. Он заслужил это.


	14. Chapter 14

Джека разбудили две вещи. Во-первых, в его шею больно упирался пузырек смазки, который он, похоже, накануне сунул под подушку. Во-вторых, рядом зашевелилось теплое, податливое тело, прижимавшееся к его боку. Восхитительно.

Джек приоткрыл один глаз. В воскресном рассеянном солнечном свете, пробивавшемся через шторы, было очень легко притвориться, что в его постели находится кто-то другой вместо Шона. Темные волосы, рассыпанные на подушке, безволосая гладкая кожа. Металлическая рука спрятана простынями.

— Тссс, — проурчал Джек в его ухо. — Тссс. — Он выдавил немного смазки и распределил по своему члену. Притянул парня ближе к себе, протолкнул член между тугими бедрами и начал двигаться. — Вот так, детка. Держи их вместе для меня. Вот хороший мальчик. — Он куснул основание его шеи, улыбнулся засосам, оставленным там прошлой ночью. — Да, так. Сделай мне приятно. У тебя все правильно получается.

Шон заскулил, и Джек поднял ладонь к его лицу.  
— Сплюнь, — приказал он.  
Шон сплюнул, и Джек обернул пальцы вокруг его тонкого члена. Он дал Шону трахать свой кулак, пока сам толкался между его бедрами.

— Сладкий мальчик. Джек сделает тебе так хорошо. Испортит тебя для всех других парней. Оставит на тебе свою метку. — Джек прикусил его плечо. — Прямо здесь. Чтобы все сразу видели, какая ты грязная маленькая шлюшка. Мой сладкий маленький мальчик. — Он не знал, с кем на самом деле он говорил, с курьером или с убийцей. — Скажи, что ты меня хочешь.

— ...Хочу. Я хочу!  
Шон ахнул, и Джек обхватил рукой его шею, чуть сдавливая его горло. Он начал толкаться быстрее, теряя себя в сладком скользком движении. В нос забивался запах секса и пота. Он даже не слышал, как Брок вошел в комнату.

— Господи, Джек, — Брок навис над ними, одетый в одни джинсы. — Неужели ты не знаешь, как полагается обращаться с гостями? — Он убрал руку Джека и заглотил член Шона под корень.

 _Выпендрежник_ , отвлеченно подумал Джек. Он запустил руку в волосы Брока и потянул, сжимая и надавливая так, как Брок любил. Шон долго не продержался и беззвучно ахнул в блаженстве, пока Брок проглатывал его оргазм.

Вид того, как Брок облизывается с абсолютно довольным видом, толкнул Джека за край, и он окрасил бедра Шона своим семенем. Брок слизал ближайшую струйку и улыбнулся Джеку.  
— Вот ты маленький грязный спермоед! — Джек ухмыльнулся, и Брок пожал плечами, потом развел Шону ноги и принялся слизывать с внутренних сторон бедер остальное.

Брок опустился на колени возле кровати с блестящими губами и сказал:  
— Твой телефон разрывается, парень.  
Он достал его из заднего кармана и протянул сонному Шону.

— Черт побери! — тот резко подскочил на кровати. — Мама меня убьет!

— Дай угадаю, за опоздание в церковь? — ухмыльнулся Брок. — Я сделал блинчики. И большинство из них не сгорели. — Он гордился этим.

— Слышал, да? В этот раз сгорели не все. — Брок выставил средний палец. Джек ласково шлепнул Шона по заднице и показал на ванную. — Ополоснись. Не пойдешь же ты домой, воняя, как шлюха. Я найду и принесу твою одежду.  
Шон благодарно кивнул и бегом бросился в душ. Джек услышал вскрик из-за холодной воды. Водонагревателю нужно было хотя бы несколько секунд на включение. Давно пора починить его. Джек натянул шорты и принялся за поиски.

— Знаешь, будет сложно без смеха теперь смотреть в глаза его матери, когда мы выйдем на работу. Высокомерная стерва. — Брок зевнул, глядя, как Джек вытаскивает гольф из-за спинки дивана. Ему до сих пор не хватало одного ботинка.

Может быть, на кухне? Он улыбнулся, вспоминая, как нагнул Брока над стойкой и безжалостно вылизывал его дырку под ошеломленным взглядом распахнутых глаз Шона. Шону досталась почетная миссия удерживать запястья Брока, пока Джек трахал его толстыми жадными пальцами.

— Подожди... что? — Джек обнаружил блудный ботинок под стойкой. — Мы работаем с его матерью? — Что его мама скажет, узнав, что ее сына шлепали лопаткой для блинчиков, пока он, раскрасневшийся, не начал умолять о разрядке? Джек положил лопатку в посудомойку. Наверное, стоит влить дополнительную порцию геля. Стоп, Брок вымыл ее перед тем, как взялся готовить завтрак? Джек пожал плечами. Может быть, привкус задницы улучшит стряпню Брока.

— Она работает в техническом отделе, ты не знал? В _специальном_ техническом отделе, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. — Джек покачал головой, все еще не в силах связать описание Брока с живым человеком.

Этой ночью он сделал хорошее дело, не каждый день тебе достается возможность вскрыть юное тело. Шон этого точно никогда не забудет. Они могли бы соблазнить парня намного раньше, чем это стало бы законным, однако он сентиментально относился к дням рождения. Действительно, немного размяк. И это было разумно, зачем рисковать своей карьерой из-за смазливой попки?

Брок наложил себе тарелку блинчиков и утопил их в сиропе и масле, самодовольно улыбаясь.  
— Это та, которая вечно смотрит на тебя как на дерьмо, которое ей предстоит убирать. Брюнетка? Примерно такого роста. — Брок показал вилкой. — Ты ее каждый день видишь. Ты тупой, как кирпич, Джек.

Джек наконец понял, о ком идет речь, и начал смеяться.  
— Боже, я должен ей шампунь. И еще должен вернуть ей халат. — Она из-за этого все время так на него смотрела? Знала о его планах на задницу ее сына? Не. Не могла она. — Ого. Этот мир такой чертовски маленький, да? — Джек откусил от блинчика и поморщился. Ему достался не тот, который почти не сгорел.

Брок облокотился на спинку дивана.  
— Ты должен передать его с Шоном. Сделай это! Сдееееелай это. — Джек швырнул в него ботинок. — Трус!  
Когда Шон смущенно заглянул в гостиную в поисках обещанной одежды, Джек с Броком катались по полу, перемазанные липким сиропом.

Джек поймал Брока в замок ногами и улыбнулся Шону:  
— Нашел твою одежду!  
Брок продолжал его дразнить, пока Джек не навалился на него всем весом, выдавливая из него воздух.

— Тогда я... ну... пойду. — Шон прыгал на одной ноге, натягивая ботинок. — Спасибо?

— Не стесняйся. — Улыбка Джека стала чуть напряженнее из-за того, что Брок прилагал все усилия, чтобы вырваться на свободу.

Тот не мог удержаться:  
— Передай своей маме _Прив_...! Скотина! — Джек врезал ему локтем, и Шон ушел, растерянный, но слишком спешащий, чтобы задавать вопросы. — Ты засра...!

После драки они уселись в уютной тишине за кухонной стойкой. Холодные блинчики на вкус были не ахти, зато спасали от привкуса крови во рту. Джек провел языком по передним зубам. Брок дрался грязно, коленями и локтями. К счастью, трахался он также.

Он подумал об Агенте и о том, каким грязным тот мог бы стать при правильном обучении, при правильных командах. Кем он был изначально? Его вырастили в лаборатории? Он всегда был оружием? У него была семья?  
— Эй, Брок?

— Ммм?  
Брок почесывал задницу и читал спортивные новости.

— У Агента есть имя? Настоящее имя? Не прозвище. — Джек потыкал вилкой в блинчик.

—Да. Его звали Честер Сладкие губки. Поэтому им пришлось его сменить. — Брок перевернул страницу. — Прекрати задавать вопросы, Джек. Бери пример с меня. Такие вопросы ведут только к боли. Хотя не такой ужасной, как этот счет. Боже. Мы можем казнить всю бейсбольную команду? Доджерс заслуживают место в списке смерти в этом сезоне.

Джек кивнул. Может быть, лучше было не знать. Может быть.  
— Сегодня ночь покера. Ты идешь со мной.  
Брок пожал плечами, не особо вслушиваясь. Джек не стал пояснять, что кроме них будет еще только один игрок.


	15. Chapter 15

— Так что, когда покончим с этим... — Брок поморщился, — дойдем до зала и немного потренируемся? Да?  
Им нужно было придумать правдоподобную причину для выхода на работу в воскресение, и бесплатный тренажерный зал вполне для этого годился. Никто никогда не задавал вопросов, было что-то в Броке и Джеке, что заставляло любопытных обходить их стороной. Врожденная хищность, возможно? Джек чуть улыбнулся, может быть, они боялись, что Брок решит приготовить им обед. Ему повезло, что у него железный желудок.  
   
— Выбьем немного дури из этих кроссфитных идиотов?  
Джек похлопал по карманам своей куртки, проверяя, всё ли лежит на месте. Он всегда был вооружен до зубов в любой ситуации, если не огнестрелом, то чем-то острым. Ты уязвим лишь настолько, насколько позволяешь себе. Лабораторный халат был выстиран, выглажен и аккуратно сложен. Ему нравилось, как Брок улыбался в предвкушении хорошей драки.  
   
— Заманим их на ринг выбить пыль из стариков. — Брок рассмеялся. Он проворачивал такое только с новичками: раз увидев, как Брок полностью уничтожает противника, больше к нему не полезешь. — Я давно выучил все твои трюки, Джек, с тобой на ринге больше не интересно. Может быть, удастся туда затащить Отмороженного, он способен долго продержаться. — Его улыбка стала еще _ярче_. — И он всегда потом извиняется за то, что сделал больно  _тебе_.  
   
Джек отдал халат технику, которая на него даже не взглянула, и пошел за Броком в комнату. Агент ждал их в своих больничных штанах. Его лицо удерживало пустое выражение, он молча сидел на металлической скамье. Дверь захлопнулась за ними.  
   
— Так, — Брок скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к стене. — Чем займемся, чтобы убить время?  
   
Джек подошел к Агенту и протянул на ладони ополовиненную пачку жвачки. Смешной символ их уговора. Тот забрал ее у Джека, вскинув на него взгляд сквозь густые темные ресницы. Брок кашлянул, и Джек вздрогнул. Он достал из кармана колоду карт.  
— Джокеры дикие. Играем десять рук. — Джек уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене. — Ты же умеешь играть, да?  
   
Брок закатил глаза.  
— Да, умею, засранец. На что мы играем?  
Он тоже уселся, ворча из-за холодного пола.  
   
Джек пожал плечами.  
— Право на бахвальство. — Он ткнул пальцем в Агента, спрятавшего жвачку за пояс своих штанов и присоединившегося к ним. — Если ты сможешь обыграть этого парня, то заслуживаешь право хвастаться этим.  
   
Брок не выглядел впечатленным.  
— Ха. Я рассказывал тебе о том, как меня вышвырнули из казино в Атлантик-Сити? — Он зевнул.  
   
— Неа. Напился и развязал драку?  
   
— Сорвал банк на пяти карточных столах. Так что да, — Брок хмыкнул, — я в деле.  
   
За шесть рук Брок не проиграл ни одного раза. Джек сделал в уме пометку свозить его в новое казино в Индиане. Полон сюрпризов. Брок пялился на Агента поверх карт. Джек перестал быть их конкурентом после первой же руки.  
— Ты не плох, парень. — Брок открыл свои карты. Стрит. — Но я _лучше_.  
   
У Брока включился телефон, жужжа в кармане как рой разозленных пчел. Он, прищурившись, вчитался в сообщение и поднялся.  
— Хм. Похоже, Отмороженному нужно дружеское плечо. — Он помахал Джеку. — Позже увидимся.  
   
Джек пробурчал:  
— Я в шоке, что ты не ломанулся отсюда со всех ног.  
   
Брок пожал плечами и взлохматил его волосы.  
— Его нужно просто похлопать и пощекотать, в дружеском порядке. Не жди меня, сам доберусь домой.  
   
— Только… Прими душ потом. Не хочу, чтобы ты тыкал мне _это_ в нос.  
Джек опустил глаза в пол и перемешал колоду. Приказы, это всего лишь приказы. Он должен помнить об этом. Не он не обязан _любить_ это.  
   
— Я бы никогда. — Брок чмокнул Джека в висок и ушел.  
   
Двери закрылись, и Джек тихо вздохнул. Он потянулся за упаковкой от карт.  
— Мне тоже пора идти.  
   
Агент накрыл руку Джека металлической ладонью и тихо сказал:  
— Еще один раз.  
Он удерживал взгляд Джека, пока тот не кивнул.  
   
— Какая ставка?  
У Джека было сухо во рту. Металл был прохладным на ощупь, крошечные сервомоторы жужжали в окружавшей их тишине, пока Джек раздавал карты.  
   
— Двадцать минут, в которые я буду делать с тобой всё, что захочу. — Потом Агент уточнил: — Я не причиню тебе вреда. — Это было хорошее уточнение.  
   
Джек приподнял брови и постарался выровнять дыхание. Он этого хотел, не так ли? А Брок ушел трахаться с Роджерсом, убежал со всех ног. _Ублюдок_.  
— И против чего?  
Агент положил на пол свою драгоценную пачку жвачки и уселся на корточки. Его единственная собственность против двадцати минут полного внимания Джека.  
   
Джек взглянул на свои карты. Это была лучшая комбинация, которую он когда-либо держал в своих руках. Практически непобедимая. Агент молча пялился на него, и Джек опустил карты лицом вниз.  
— _Скидываю_.  
   
Агент подскочил и уселся верхом на колени Джека. Тот стукнулся головой о стену, но почти не заметил этого. Агент положил руки ему на плечи и приказал:  
— Положи ладони на пол. Не двигай ими.  
Джек молча подчинился.  
   
Агент провел пальцами по груди Джека, обводя контуры его мышц под тканью, затем передвинул руку дальше к пояснице. Металл коснулся обнаженной кожи, выступавшей над поясом брюк, и Джек ахнул. Агент чуть заметно улыбнулся и аккуратно вытащил бумажник Джека из заднего кармана. Он уселся удобнее на его бедрах и достал из бумажника водительское удостоверение.  
— Теперь я знаю, где ты живешь.

 _Он облажался. Он пиздец как облажался._ Джек спросил так безразлично, как только мог:  
— И зачем тебе нужно это знать? — Агент принялся мурлыкать ту же самую мелодию, что и тогда в душе. Он вернул карточку в бумажник и принялся изучать остальное содержимое. — Ты собрался ко мне в гости? — Никакого ответа, кроме все того же мурлыканья. Агент вытащил потрепанное фото и поднял перед его глазами.

— Я с родителями. Это был первый школьный день, думаю, в первом классе.  
Это было единственное фото семьи Джека, где все улыбались. От Агента все еще пахло папайей.

— Ты был таким маленьким.  
Он переводил взгляд между Джеком и ребенком на снимке, словно не веря своим глазам.

— Мы все растем. Разве у тебя не было родителей?  
Агент вернул фото на место и отложил бумажник в сторону. В его руке появился телефон Джека, и он быстро вбил код доступа. Конечно, он видел раньше, как это делал Джек, однако все равно сумел впечатлить. Что за разум таился в этом симпатичном черепе? Агент нажал кнопку интернет-радио. _Baby, can't you see. I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous. I'm falling._

Джек внутренне сжался.  
— Эм, это Брок выбрал по дороге сюда, чтобы выбесить меня.  
Агент был очень тяжелым, у Джека уже начало покалывать пальцы ног.  
— Там есть другие станции...

— Мне нравится эта, — перебил его Агент и дослушал песню до конца, затем выключил звук и посмотрел на Джека тяжелым взглядом, заставив его заерзать. Он предполагал, что между ними будет больше... больше прикосновений к члену, чем он получил.

— Каждому свое, я полагаю.

Агент пролистал его фотографии и остановился на той, где был спящий Брок. Его лицо было мягким, расслабленным. _Беззащитным_. Растрепанные волосы торчали вокруг лба, на плече едва заметный синяк. Это было одно из любимых фото Джека, о котором Брок не знал, иначе удалил бы его.  
— Ты любишь его. — Это было утверждение, не вопрос. — Он плохой человек. — Агент сжал губы в тонкую линию.

— Я тоже, — отрезал Джек и попытался переключить внимание Агента на себя, пока его внутренний голос вопил от ужаса.

— Ты другой. — Металлические пальцы сжались в кулак, расслабились и сжались снова. — Ты не хочешь меня трогать.

— Неправда. Я хочу этого слишком сильно. Я хочу приласкать каждый дюйм твоей кожи. Я хочу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас. — Тоска в его голосе звучала совсем жалко. — Я совершал ужасные поступки. Я совершал ужасные поступки по отношению к тебе. — Поступки, от которых его член вставал по стойке смирно в предрассветные часы. О которых он думал во время совещаний, во время долгих поездок, во время секса с Шоном.

— Если бы он не был командиром, ты бы все равно его любил?  
Джек замер. _Вот черт._

— Смотри на меня, солдат. Ты ничего не сделаешь командиру, ничем не заденешь Брока. Ты будешь сохранять его живым и дышащим. — _Молчание_. — Если Брок умрет, _они_ заберут меня у тебя. Слышишь меня? Это приказ!  
За все это время Джек ни разу не сдвинул ладони, он не знал — из страха или послушания.

— Подтверждаю. — Агент вздохнул и пожал плечами, отказавшись от своей гениальной идеи. — У меня есть еще несколько минут. Я выставил будильник. — Он постучал по телефону и улыбнулся.

— У меня закончились вещи, которые ты можешь отобрать у меня, — прошептал Джек, все еще чувствуя кружащийся в сердце страх. — И я почти перестал чувствовать свои ноги.

Агент отложил телефон на пол и, подавшись вперед, перенес вес на свои колени. Он зачесал назад волосы Джека и тихонько пропел:  
— _A guy like you should wear a warning._  
Затем он хихикнул и поцеловал уголок левого глаза Джека. Потом начал ритмично тереться о него бедрами, заставив дыхание Джека прерваться. Еще один поцелуй в правое веко, и Джек застонал.

— Я не захватил запасные брюки. Ты... опять хочешь привести меня в полный беспорядок?  
Следующий поцелуй лег ему на лоб, обжигающий, как тавро. Его мольбы только раззадорили Агента, заставив прижиматься плотнее и двигаться жестче, царапая член молнией брюк. Джек скреб ногтями по бетонному полу, болезненно желая коснуться гладкой нежной кожи. Он уже был в беспорядке.

— _It's dangerous. I'm falling_ , — проворковал Агент и наконец поцеловал Джека в губы, зарывшись живыми пальцами в его волосы, а металлическими сдавив его горло. Сработал будильник, и Джек вздрогнул, заливая трусы спермой.

Агент рассмеялся, встал и поднял свою жвачку. Уселся на скамью и забросил розовый кубик в рот. Пожевал и надул пузырь. Джек молча наблюдал за ним. Агент снова подошел к нему, присел рядом на колени, вынул жвачку изо рта, нажал на подбородок Джека и положил жвачку ему на язык.

Джек, нахмурившись, зажевал жвачку.  
— Спасибо. Наверное.

Агент похлопал его по плечу и, улыбнувшись, произнес по-русски:  
— _Хороший мальчик._  
Джеку показалось, будто его наградили, как хорошо выдрессированную собаку. Липкая сырость в паху наконец вырвала его из шока, и Джек посмотрел на потолок. Ему опять придется позаимствовать халат. _Проклятье_.


	16. Chapter 16

Джек на автопилоте открыл дверь дома, мыслями плавая в сомнениях и чувстве вины. Он облажался. По-королевски облажался. Как он должен был рассказать об этом Броку? Стоило ли вообще ему об этом рассказывать? _Эй, помнишь, ты доверил мне заботу об Агенте? Тут такая смешная история приключилась. Я вроде как... заинтересовался им... совсем чуть-чуть... не так, как тобой! А теперь он весьма заинтересован в удалении тебя с игрового поля... Ха-ха?_

Джек передвинул жесткую изжеванную жвачку с одной щеки в другую. Неожиданно прикусил кожу во рту и почувствовал, как медный привкус крови смешивается с остатками химической сладости. Он захлопнул за собой дверь, снял ботинки и убрал их на полку для обуви. Нет. Он остановил его. Агент никогда не сможет выйти из-под надзора Гидры, Джек просто параноит. И переезжать слишком поздно, он уже погасил кредит за дом.

Почему? Почему он был таким глупым? Почему он уже планирует, чем будет заниматься завтра в этой комнате? Будет ли игра в шарики слишком странной? Агент наверняка сможет выстрелить ему в глаз мраморным шариком. Чертовски глупо.

— Привет, Джек, — позвал его Брок из гостиной, его лицо освещалось экраном телевизора. — Я привел в гости друга. — С другого конца дивана ему помахал Стив Роджерс, и Джек проглотил жвачку. Брок приподнял бровь. — Милый халатик.

— Ага. Ладно. Пойду переоденусь. — Джек замялся. — Что вы смотрите? — Стив тоже сидел без ботинок, а Брок пил пиво.

— Мы смотрим величайший образец классики американского кино, _Титаник_. — Брок махнул рукой на экран. — Она сейчас покажет сиськи, ты пропустишь лучшую часть.

— Ты же не попросишь меня снова держать тебя, как Роуз? — Джек не мог устоять перед возможностью поддразнить Брока. — Почувствовать ветер в волосах?

— Продолжай так со мной разговаривать, и увидим, останусь ли я вообще с тобой жить. — Брок взял еще одну бутылку.

Стив пожал плечами.  
— Надеюсь, это будет понятнее после того, как я посмотрю весь фильм.

— Я бы не стал на это ставить деньги, — ухмыльнулся Джек.  
Он быстро переоделся и ополоснулся, чтобы не вонять, как забытый под кроватью подростка носок. Пусть на совести Брока останется то, что он привел Стива Роджерса домой. Он, наверное, вымотался, потому что иначе бы оттрахал его, наклонив над умывальником в раздевалке. Джек моргнул, заинтересовавшись пришедшей в голову картинкой.

Он вернулся обратно в гостиную, вытащил из холодильника пиво и велел Броку:  
— Двигайся.  
У него был большой диван, но Джек не собирался обниматься на нем с Роджерсом. Не его задание. Он уселся, вытянув руку на спинку.  
— Я смотрю, ты решил купить Blu-Ray.

— Единственный разумный способ смотреть фильмы. На кой черт владеть обалденным телевизором, если ты не можешь разглядеть каждую морщинку? — Брок шикнул на него: — Лучшая часть! — Он с обожанием беззвучно продублировал фразу _«Нарисуй меня как одну из своих французских женщин»_ и ткнул Джека локтем, когда тот заржал. Стив выглядел так, будто их отношения увлекали его больше, чем фильм.

Они молча смотрели, пока Брок не уронил голову Джеку на грудь. Тот опустил взгляд и увидел, что Брок пускает на него слюни.  
— Подъем, Спящая Красавица, — произнес Джек, но Брок только сполз ниже, чтобы использовать бедро Джека вместо подушки. Брок вытянулся, забросив ноги на колени Роджерсу, удовлетворенно вздохнул и начал похрапывать.

Джек бросил взгляд на Стива и почувствовал желание извиниться, но подавил его. Они смотрели, как двое возлюбленных были разделены навеки, и молодой человек соскользнул в темные ледяные воды. Стив начал поглаживать стопы Брока, не особо замечая своих действий, просто пытаясь чем-то занять руки.

Джек кашлянул.  
— Брок бывает настоящим мудаком. Наверное, тебе не очень приятно на это смотреть. Я могу включить что-нибудь другое. Как насчет _Диснея_?

Стив поморщился.  
— Я могу досмотреть до конца. Это просто... слишком близко к правде. — Он наклонил голову набок. — Они верно передали настроение, я как будто снова утонул. — У Джека в животе шевельнулось чувство вины. — Фильм очень красивый, и песня запоминающаяся. Возможно, ему стоило оставить ожерелье себе.

— Я бы оставил. — Они молча смотрели на титры, не двигая Брока, пока тот бессознательно подавался на ласку. — Итак... — Джек нежно провел по волосам Брока и сделал глоток нагревшегося пива. Фильм вернулся к начальному экрану, и Селин запела фоном на повторе.

— Мда. Я должен извиниться. — Роджерс потер лицо. — Я думал, что вы двое всего лишь соседи.

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Не успел еще надеть на него кольцо. — Он не собирался мешать заданию Брока, даже если это и было так просто. Роджерс растерянно моргнул. — У нас есть соглашение. Он трахает посторонних, я трахаю посторонних, а иногда, — Джек улыбнулся легко и весело. — Иногда мы трахаем их вместе. Итак, ты трахаешься с моим парнем, Стив?

Роджерс опустил взгляд и пробормотал:  
— Всего один раз.  
Он перестал касаться Брока и положил руку на спинку дивана.

Джек кивнул и поставил пиво на стол.  
— Ясно. После задания, да?

Стив виновато кивнул.  
— В Марракеше.

— Слышал, там тяжело пришлось. Он такой красивый, когда взбудораженный, да? Может осветить улыбкой всю комнату. Ему трудно отказать. — Джек тоже положил руку на спинку дивана, зеркаля язык тела Стива. — Особенно если не можешь с уверенностью сказать, удастся ли тебе дожить до следующего задания или нет. Лучше сделать это, пока ты все еще дышишь. — Джек коснулся Стива кончиком пальца. — Использовать возможность и не упустить танец.

— Я думал, что я тебе не нравлюсь. — По щекам Стива расползался румянец. — Думал, это все будет немного... по-другому. — Он не убрал свою руку.

Джек чуть подвинулся в его сторону, радуясь длине своих рук, и обхватил кисть Стива.  
— Я просто не хочу, чтобы Брок пострадал. — Он улыбнулся: — Он у меня чувствительный цветок. А ты — ожившая мечта из его мокрых снов. — Стив поморщился на это. — Я серьезно. Ты посмотри на себя. Сколько ты выжимаешь?

— _Около_ 550 кило.

— Господи. Ты мог бы раздавить чей-нибудь череп своими ягодицами. Мог бы, правда? — Джек рассмеялся.

— Никогда не пробовал. Приходится хватать их за уши, чтобы хоть как-то удержать на месте, не думаешь? — У Стива потекли слезы от смеха.

Джек взглянул вниз. Брок неподвижно лежал, притворяясь спящим, отвернув лицо от Стива. Крохотная улыбка в уголке его губ бросала Джеку вызов. Стоит ли ему в это влезать? Стоит ли знать, насколько в действительности одиноким и отчаявшимся был сидевший на его диване герой? Почему бы и нет?  
— Звучит как вещь, которую каждый мужчина должен попробовать хоть раз в жизни.

Джек начал выводить большим пальцем круги по ладони Стива, и тот тяжело сглотнул.  
— Наверное, да. Хотя придется подождать правильного партнера.

— Я бы сказал, правильной возможности. Скажи мне, Роджерс, просмотр этого фильма не заставил тебя возжелать тепла? Меня до сих пор бьет озноб. Давай я покажу тебе остальной дом. У нас в спальне есть чудесная коллекция гравюр.  
Джек ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину.

Он наблюдал за Стивом, пока тот обдумывал предложение.  
— А как же Брок? — неуверенно спросил он, покраснев уже до самого воротника. Он наверняка краснел всем телом. Парню не обязательно нравится Джеку, чтобы тот его трахнул, плюс сама мысль оказаться по яйца в очередной живой легенде была опьяняющей. Что творилось с его жизнью? Он на минутку представил себе Агента и Роджерса, в обнимку лежащих в его кровати, и его улыбка расползлась в хищный оскал.

— Поверь мне, это не первый раз, когда он проводит ночь на диване. — Брок больно ущипнул его за бедро, где Стив его не видел. — Да, он порой ведет себя как злобная сучка. Но он умеет делиться.  
Джек изобразил целый спектакль, бережно перекладывая голову Брока на подушку и целуя его в щеку.

Джек наклонился над Стивом и выдохнул ему в ухо:  
— Давай же, Роджерс. Тебе мало сожалений о том, что не сделано?


	17. Chapter 17

Это было слишком просто, думал Джек, оглаживая мозолистыми руками изгибы тела Стива. Именно этим они были. Сладкими, идеальными изгибами. Самая красивая грудь, которую он видел за последнее время. Кожа, красневшая, когда он вел по ней ногтями, сохраняла оттенок едва пару мгновений, а затем снова бледнела. Он казался таким невыносимо почтительным и скромным, что Джек жаждал найти тьму, таившуюся за героическим фасадом. Никто не может быть _настолько_ прекрасным.

Он держал Роджерса за запястья и рассматривал его ладони. Поверх линий стелились тени мозолей от бесконечных бросков щита, лежавшего сейчас в гостиной под курткой Стива.  
— Ты собрался гадать мне по руке? Расскажешь мне будущее?

Джек фыркнул.  
— Неа. Просто думал о том, что у нас с тобой одинаковые мозоли. Прямо тут. — Роджерс судорожно вздохнул, когда Джек провел кончиком пальца линию по его ладони. — Но твое будущее мне действительно известно. По крайней мере, ближайшее.  
Джек взглянул на Роджерса, он был достаточно высоким, чтобы не запрокидывать для этого голову, и ни один из его мускулов не появился благодаря сыворотке. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Джек поднял руку Роджерса ко рту и вобрал в рот его палец, надувая щеки и посасывая кожу.

— Эм, план мне нравится, но я бы предпочел другое место для его воплощения, — выдохнул Стив, и Джек рассмеялся. Он протянул руку и ухватил пояс брюк Стива. Он наскоро раздел его, стянув к лодыжкам сначала брюки, потом и трусы. Джек облизнулся на толстый, твердый член, покачивавшийся перед ним. Однако у него была другая идея.

— Забирайся на кровать, солдат, лицом вниз, — приказал Джек, пряча ухмылку в уголках глаз. Стив подчинился, и Джек опустился на колени, лицом к приоткрытой в гостиную двери. Свет был погашен, однако Джек увидел блеснувшие в темноте белые зубы. _Брок_. Грязный маленький вуайерист. Хотя Джеку нравилось иметь благодарную публику. Стив зарылся лицом в простыни, все тело полыхало нежно-розовым цветом.

Джек накрыл ладонями половинки стивовой задницы, разминая пальцами гладкую сочную плоть. Он вспомнил о подарке, полученном на день рождения. Ему было любопытно, это Брок тоже срежиссировал заранее, или просто все в его жизни шло кувырком? Он лизнул широкую полосу по промежности Стива и легонько подул на влажную кожу. Прохлада заставила Стива вздрогнуть от предвкушения. У него был вкус мыла и чистой кожи.  
— Чист как стеклышко. Ты хотел трахнуться с ним на моем диване? Оставить там влажное пятно под пение Селин Дион? — Джек выводил языком ленивые круги по чувствительной коже. — Ты для него, видимо, очень много значишь, раз он тебя вылизывает. — Он не ревновал. Вовсе нет.

_Всего лишь очередное юное создание в его постели, главное, не думать о том, кто он, на чьей стороне сражается...на чьей стороне находится сам Джек._

— Да, — выдохнул Стив, стискивая в кулаках простыни. — И нет. Я не знаю.

Джек потер нежную кожу между ягодицами Стива.  
— Все нормально. Мне нравятся подготовившиеся мужчины. Брок порой в таком безобразном состоянии.  
Он выглянул из-за тела Стива и увидел, как Брок выставил ему средний палец. Он приподнял бровь и подмигнул.

— Теперь расслабься. Позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие. И постарайся не раздавить мне череп.  
Хихиканье Стива захлебнулось стоном, когда Джек провел языком по сморщенному кольцу мышц. Джек удерживал взгляд Брока так долго, как только мог, затем раздвинул ягодицы Стива и полностью погрузился в работу языком и губами.

У Джека не было еще ни одного партнера, кончившего от римминга, но будь он проклят, если Стив не был уже на краю.  
— Руку помощи? — спросил он. Его лицо блестело от слюны.  
Стив кивнул, и Джек обхватил его текущий, горячий член. Он трахал Роджерса языком, пока его челюсть не начала ныть, а пальцы блестели от его смазки. Стив дрожал и сжимался вокруг лица Джека, не в силах остановить сотрясавшую его оргазменную дрожь. На пальцы Джека потекла горячая сперма, и он на мгновение забыл как дышать.

Они лежали так пару минут, пока от двери не раздались аплодисменты Брока.  
— Что ж, я должен сказать, это было намного лучше фильма. — Он принялся стягивать с себя одежду по пути к кровати, и Стив с любопытством за ним наблюдал. — Мило с твоей стороны подготовить его для меня. — Он провел пальцами по заднице Стива и довольно заурчал на то, как легко тот их принял в себя. Стив застонал из-за чрезмерности ощущений.  
— Так сколько должно пройти времени перед тем, как я смогу тебя трахнуть, Роджерс? А?

— Дай мне минутку. У меня, кажется, мозг взорвался, — пробормотал Стив, и Джек преисполнился гордости. Не то чтобы он мог похвастаться этим в резюме, но повод приосаниться у него, черт побери, был. Он поднял руку и Брок неохотно хлопнул его пятерню.

— Серьезно, чувак? —Брок закатил глаза, но одобрительно улыбнулся. Они оба наблюдали за Роджерсом, пока тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался отдышаться. Брок голодно облизывал губы.

Джек снял свои штаны, освобождая ноющий член. Тот влажно хлопнул по его плоскому животу. Джек протянул руку к шее Брока, поглаживая коротко стриженные волосы у самого затылка.  
— Почему бы тебе не занять свой рот работой?  
И Брок стек на колени, открыл рот и ждал с такой готовностью, что Джек на мгновение оторопел от восторга. Он смотрел, как Брок без колебаний заглатывает его до самого основания. Джек застонал, и Стив открыл глаза, чтобы наблюдать за ними.

Джек трахал горло Брока, цепляясь за его волосы, поглаживая его лицо и бормоча литанию непристойностей.  
— Вот мой сладкий мальчик. Такой чертовски узкий, такой влажный, да, детка. Ты моя чудесная маленькая игрушка. — Джек вынул член изо рта Брока с влажным хлюпающим звуком, пока не потерял контроль и не кончил ему в глотку. — Эй, Роджерс, ты готов ко второму раунду?

— Я могу делать это весь день, — задиристо улыбнулся Стив, оценивающе глядя на них обоих.

— Тогда, — Джек наклонился над кроватью. — Кого ты хочешь в свою хорошенькую попку? — Он ухватил полную ладонь плоти и сжал. — Или нам тебя разыграть в камень-ножницы-бумагу?

Стив кинул на него взгляд сквозь длинные девчачьи ресницы.  
— Эм. Тебя. В смысле, ты уже столько вложил туда труда…

— Черт. Я польщен, Роджерс. — Джек взял из тумбочки презерватив и выдавил на ладонь смазку. Раскатал презерватив по члену и пожал плечами. — Прости, не знаю, где ты был. Предпочитаю безопасный секс. На колени и локти. Хороший мальчик.

Тугая маленькая дырка Стива подмигнула ему, и Джек пристроил к ней член. Он толкнулся вовнутрь чуть быстрее и жестче, чем стоило. Стив застонал, как жадная шлюха, и Джеку пришлось напомнить себе, что ему _не нравится_ Капитан Америка. Не нравится, как он смотрит на его Брока. Что он трахается с его Броком. Брок принадлежал _Джеку_. Кем он себя возомнил, пытаясь залезть на территорию Джека? Он не заработал его, не пролил достаточно крови, чтобы заслужить Брока. Джек толкался в Стива в карающем ритме, вдавливая пальцы в совершенную бледную кожу его задницы, стараясь оставить синяки. Метки, которые сойдут слишком быстро.  
— Тебе это нравится? Нравится быть втраханным в кровать? Маленькая грязная сучка. Сколько других парней было по яйца в твоей заднице? — Джек зашипел. — Отвечай!

Стив взвыл:  
— Двое! Правда! Всего двое!

Джек схватил его волосы в горсть, пробежал зубами по изгибу плеча и шеи Стива и прикусил мочку его уха.  
— Они были с тобой нежными, принцесса? Прости… я не… такой!  
Он засосал кожу до синяка, уверенный, что Стив все равно исцелится. От этого ему захотелось достать из ботинка закопченный нож, может быть, вырезать пятиконечную звезду на мясистой части плеча Стива… _Как у Агента._ В мозгу Джека взорвался предохранитель от этой мысли, и он кончил, вздрагивая и рыча в спину Стива. Он лежал на нем мертвым грузом, не в силах заставить конечности повиноваться.

Брок снова начал демонстративно аплодировать.  
— Чутка увлекся, да, Джек? — Он достал себе презерватив. — Двигайся. Дай настоящему мужчине присунуть в него. — Его глаза сияли, губы были ярко-розовыми и влажными. Джек скатился со Стива и уставился в потолок, слушая далекий и звенящий в ушах голос Брока. — Давай, Роджерс, не заставляй меня делать всю работу. Залазь верхом. Вот так, лапочка. Вот так, _Здоровяк. — О, нет, он не мог этого сказать._

Джек думал о длинных темных волосах и податливых губах. О звуке передвигающихся металлических пластин. Черт. Он влип. Может быть… Может быть, после того, как Озарение спасет мир, они смогут жить здесь. Вместе. Как семья. Джек мог спасти его, мог показать ему мир.

Стив попал локтем ему по ноге, скача на члене Брока, его голова была запрокинута в восторге. Джек нахмурился от вида торжествующей ухмылки на лице Брока. _Наслаждайся пока можешь, Брок,_  думал Джек, снимая презерватив. _Потому что наш Кэп, оседлавший твой член, он, знаешь, на вершине списка на ликвидацию в проекте Озарение._

Джек ухмыльнулся, закинул руки за голову и представил, как голову Стива Роджерса продырявливает выстрел с неба в тот момент, когда он стонет на члене Брока. Джек наставил палец пистолетом на блаженствующего Стива. _Пиф Паф. Ты убит._

Брок обхватил пальцами член Стива и дрочил ему в такт толчкам. Стив кончил, ахнув и выстрелив белыми плотными вязкими лентами на грудь и ухмыляющееся лицо Брока. Джек хлопнул по протянутой руке Брока, завершая его пятерню, и рассмеялся. — Ты засранец. — Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал его, не обращая внимания на Стива.

 _Мой_.


	18. Chapter 18

Гамак на заднем дворе покачивался на легком ветерке. Солнечный свет пятнами проникал через листья, отбрасывавшие на его кожe нежные тени. Брок был вместе с ним в гамаке, прижавшийся вдоль его тела. Голова Брока покоилась на плече Джека, и они медленно покачивались. Туда и сюда, не беспокоясь ни о чем в мире. Волосы Брока щекотали ему подбородок, а знакомый запах дешевого геля для волос был очень уютным. Он закрыл глаза и задремал, Брок рассеянно водил пальцами по его коже под задравшейся рубашкой. _Это было прекрасно._

Гамак жестоко тряхнуло вперед и назад. Джек ухватился за веревки, ухватился за Брока, но Брока с ним не было. Вокруг него кружился задний двор, в ушах звенело от криков на незнакомом языке. _Где Брок? Где Брок?_ Снова и снова он вырывался из чужих рук и кричал, пока не сорвал голос «Где БРОК?!». Его глаза не хотели работать, он ничего не видел вокруг себя и бился в панике.

Чей-то голос произнес ему в ухо:  
— Не волнуйся, он _мертв_. И ты тоже умрешь, если не будешь подчиняться приказам, мразь из Щ.И.Т.А.  
Его ударили ботинком по ребрам.  
— Лежи смирно.  
Джек упал и думал о сгоревших блинчиках и дешевом одеколоне. Горе и потеря смешивались с отупением и болью, Джек корчился в грязи. Они наверняка лгут.

— Эй, Здоровяк. Ты со мной? — Брок щелкнул пальцами. — Ты должен почистить гриль, пока он не остыл. — Джек прижал Брока ближе к себе, и тот попытался вывернуться, но потом со вздохом обмяк в его хватке. — Кошмар приснился? _Расслабься_. Сегодня все время мира принадлежит нам. — Джек зарылся лицом в его волосы.

— Я думал о том, как сильно я тебя люблю. Как я просыпаюсь по утрам и вдруг не вижу рядом твое дурацкое лицо… — прошептал Джек. — Я не хочу тебя терять.

— Весь размяк из-за меня, да? — Брок улыбнулся. — Я никуда не денусь. Слишком хорошая арендная плата. — Джек ущипнул бок Брока за насмешку. — _Ой_. Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду. Я… Я тоже тебя люблю, Джек. Просто не впадай в излишний восторг от этого, ладно? — Джек приподнял подбородок Брока и постарался запечатлеть в памяти его черты. — У меня что-то на лице?

— Да.  
Джек наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Брока, закрыл глаза, и его пальцы провалились в пустоту. Перед его глазами не было ничего, кроме темноты. Связанными руками Джек цеплялся за грязь, и он начал плакать, не от боли в избитом теле, но от боли потери Брока. Он не мог умереть. Он просто не мог.

В его рот потекла затхлая вода.  
— Так, ты еще жив. Мы это скоро исправим. У нас есть объявление, которое ты зачитаешь. — Джек сглотнул, хотя всё его тело хотело вывернуться наизнанку. — Ты остался один, тварь. Никто за тобой не придет.

Он упал лицом в грязь, и кто-то ударил его в живот. Джек свернулся в клубок и прислушался к удаляющимся шагам: как минимум две пары ног. Он ждал, пока дверь не закроется, и попытался сдвинуть с глаз повязку. Его руки были привязаны к щиколоткам, так что даже свернувшись он не мог дотянуться до туго привязанной ткани. Его глаза горели, их щипало. Он делал единственное, что мог, — он _ждал_.

Он прислушивался к вещам вокруг, как привык делать для своих родителей. Он слышал вещи, которые им были недоступны, гудение разъяренной осы, свист кипящего чайника… Звук доджа мистера Ракема, потерявшего управление и выскочившего прямо на его отца, наклонившегося за газетой. Он… Он не мог услышать Джека, он не успел… Не успел. _Мне очень, очень жаль._ Перед кем он теперь извинялся? _Прости. Прости. Прости._

 

— Почему ты это говоришь? — Агент лениво поднял на него взгляд ярко-голубых глаз, его мягкие каштановые волосы рассыпались по коленям Джека. Джек заплел простую косичку и теребил ее в пальцах. — За что ты все время извиняешься? — Он выдул пузырь из своей жвачки.

Джек вздохнул.  
— Мне не удалось. Я не смог тебя уберечь. — Агент присвистнул и закатил глаза. Джек грустно улыбнулся и начал плести еще одну косичку, собирая пряди с тщательной аккуратностью. — Мне полагается обеспечивать твою безопасность. Полагается защищать тебя. — Белые стены вокруг них ослепительно сияли.

Агент закрыл глаза и сказал:  
— Я должен тебя защищать. Ты мой. Я защищаю то, что принадлежит мне. Поэтому тебе придется соблюдать соглашение и оставаться в живых до тех пор, пока я не спасу тебя. Не сомневайся в моих способностях. — Он поднял металлическую руку. — Мы заключили сделку.

Джек потянулся и взял его пальцы, его сердце ёкнуло в груди.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в тебе. Я никогда в тебе не сомневался. Прос… — Джек сглотнул, его голос был хриплым и резким. Его пальцы перестали слушаться, и металлическая рука выскользнула из них. — Я сомневаюсь в себе. И мне очень, очень жаль, что я такой слабый.

— Слова ничего не значат. Важны только поступки. — Вес головы Агента пропал с его коленей, и Джек больше не чувствовал сладкого запаха его жвачки, только густую вонь собственного покрытого грязью тела. — Поэтому будь сильным. Будь сильным. — Его голос продолжал бормотать в ухо Джеку, и тот закусил губу. Они не могли убить Агента, никто не мог его убить. Джек загнал свое отчаяние максимально глубоко, чувствуя внутри слабую вспышку надежды. Если они убили Брока, он убьет их всех. Он заставит Агента выпотрошить их, пока они будут молить о пощаде, он вырвет им глотки и сожжет дотла их семьи. Они все заплатят за смерть его Брока. Щ.И.Т. и Гидра обрушатся на них штормом мстительной жестокости.

Джек начал истерично смеяться.

Раздался безошибочный звук взрывов световых гранат, и Джек был благодарен за повязку. Он ничего не слышал, ничего не видел, но он знал, знал всем своим нутром, что Агент пришел за ним. В его ушах звенело, и кто-то упал на него, отброшенный с невероятной силой. Джек охнул и выругался, с него столкнули тяжелое тело. Заброшенный на чье-то плечо подобно тряпичной кукле, Джек вжался лицом в широкую спину и думал об игральных картах, мыльных пузырях и поцелуях украдкой. В его ушах стучала кровь, и ему было трудно дышать.

Его спаситель снял с него повязку в эвакуационном транспорте, Джек ощутил знакомую вибрацию двигателей квинджета. Тот издал огорченный звук, увидев лицо Джека.  
— Я выглядел и получше, полагаю. — Джек закашлялся и сделал неуверенный шаг. Он упал на своего спасителя, который крепко его обнял и начал гладить по грязным волосам. Мучительные рыдания сотрясали все тело Джека.  
— Спасибо. Спасибо тебе. Ты пришел за мной. Я знал, что ты придешь за мной. Я так сильно _тебя люблю_ , о боже, спасибо. Я слушал и слушал тебя. Ты никогда больше не будешь один, я клянусь. Черт…

Он вцепился в левую руку своего спасителя, смущенный тем, что она оказалась из крови и плоти. Как это было возможно? Он пытался произнести вопрос над ревом двигателей. Кто-то промыл его глаза солевым раствором, он стекал по его лицу струйками подобно слезам, высохшим несколько дней назад. Джек моргнул и постепенно смог сфокусироваться. Стив _чертов_ Роджерс, наименее ожидаемый из всех людей мира, смотрел на него с патентованной улыбкой, по его виску стекала струйка крови.

Где Агент? Где Брок? _О боже, нет. Нет. Нет. Этого не могло быть._ Он отчаянно оглядел рубку. _Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет._

— Рад, что ты снова с нами, Джек. — Стив помог ему улечься на каталку, застегивая на нем ремни, пока вокруг них суетились медики, вводя ему лекарства и растворы. — Расслабься. Сегодня все время мира принадлежит нам. — Стив улыбнулся ему своими сладкими розовыми губами, и у Джека от ярости побелело все перед глазами, он закричал во всю мощь своих легких и принялся вырываться из своих пут, пока не подействовали успокаивающие. Стив смотрел на него в ужасе.  
— _Я что-то не то сказал?_


	19. Chapter 19

Потолок в этой больничной палате выглядел точно так же, как и в предыдущей. _Стоило бы подумать о том, чтобы как-то разнообразить потолки для всех людей, лежащих в больнице и глядящих строго вверх._ Джек плавал в наркотическом тумане. Хотя бы окно здесь было. Это означало, что он находится на одном из объектов Щ.И.Т.а, а не где-то в черной дыре. Приятно знать. Телевизор он забросил несколько часов назад, после того, как неожиданно попал на мыльную оперу, в которой знал всех персонажей. С прошлой госпитализации. Неа. _Он не собирается подсаживаться опять на эту хрень, пока в нем плавают наркотики._

Легче было пялиться в потолок, чем смотреть на мужчину, назначившего себя больничной сиделкой Джека. Стив Роджерс читал в журнале про текущие события и едва хмурился.  
— Эй, ты еще не заскучал здесь до смерти? — пробормотал Джек сиплым от криков и усталости голосом.

Стив даже не поднял взгляд.  
— Я могу делать это… — и Джек застонал.

— Не говори это. — Он стиснул простыни в пальцах. — Со мной не нужно _нянчиться_. Я должен быть… там. Искать.  
Брок был где-то там, слишком упрямый, чтобы сдохнуть. Раненный, страдающий. А Джек был здесь, под присмотром. Даже если он смог бы выписаться по состоянию физического здоровья, психологическую проверку он бы не прошел.

Стив перевернул страницу.  
— У тебя сотрясение, химические ожоги лица, множественные рваные раны, сломанные ребра и запущенная стадия отрицания. Ты не выйдешь просто так отсюда, Джек. Мы найдем его.

— Тогда почему ты здесь? — Джек уставился на Стива. — Почему ты не в поле? Почему ты не ищешь Брока? — Он сузил глаза и зашипел: — Решил, что больше не хочешь с ним трахаться?

Стив наконец отложил свой журнал.  
— Джек. Я здесь, потому что Фьюри вызвал меня для участия в другой операции. Я скоро вылетаю. Я просто хотел проверить, как ты. — Он глядел на Джека огромными голубыми глазами, которые тот хотел выдавить собственными пальцами. — Отдыхай. Мы вернем его домой. — Или часть его. Хватит ли этой части для захоронения, или Джеку придется опускать в землю пустой гроб? _Блядь, блядь, не начинай снова об этом думать._

Джек отвернулся от Стива, и от движения у него все поплыло перед глазами.  
— Не смей возвращаться, пока не найдешь его.  
Он несколько раз нажал на кнопку своего болеутоляющего. Каждый щелчок даровал минимум час сна без сновидений. Им стоило разрешить ему бóльшую дозу.

— Ты не единственный, кто потерял своего любимого, Джек, — произнес Роджерс со сталью в голосе. — Я не заставлю тебя проходить через это, как пришлось мне. Я верну его, я клянусь.  
Джек был слишком уставшим, чтобы заботиться о супер-солдатах и их потерях, он сдался благословенной тьме морфина.

\--

Джек приоткрыл подсохшие веки и потер покрывшееся щетиной лицо. Кто-то принес ему цветы, букет белых ромашек. Он медленно сел и взял в руки карточку. _Думаю о тебе._ Без подписи. Возможно, Роджерс. Чертовы девчачьи цветы. Стоит выбросить их в мусор. Слишком большая трата сил, чтобы пытаться.

Его телефон, наушники и зарядка обнаружились на той же тумбочке. Вот их видеть было приятно. Там тоже была записка с единственным словом. _Отдыхай_. Вот эта точно была от Роджерса. Джек вбил код и вспомнил, как Агент листал его фотографии. Кто теперь о нем заботился? Они были добры, хорошо к нему относились? Джек сомневался в этом, чувствуя еще больше вины за собой. Они должны были отправить за Броком Агента, должны были дать ему надежную поддержку.

Он пытался вспомнить больше о том, что произошло, но ему казалось, будто его мозги прополоскали в отбеливателе. Он остановился на фото спящего Брока и долго-долго на него смотрел. Он всегда знал, что однажды один из них не сумеет вернуться, но он думал, что этим не-вернувшимся будет он сам. Он бы накрыл собой гранату ради этого мужчины, если бы это не было чертовым клише.

Кто-нибудь сообщил Шерил или сестре Брока? Кто-нибудь за пределами Щ.И.Т.а и Гидры вообще знал, что Брок пропал? Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь узнает? Они же не могут просто сообщить остальным людям, что они делают.

Он вставил наушники и запустил музыку. _It's getting late. To give you up. I took a sip. From my devil's cup. Slowly, it's taking over me._ Та самая дурацкая песня, которую слушал Агент. Джек нажал на повтор и снова щелкнул кнопку с обезболивающим. Фишка была в том, чтобы зажать ее один раз до предела, и тогда они давали еще одну дозу. Попытка получить еще больше приводила к нудной лекции о наркотической зависимости. _Oh, The taste of your lips. I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slippin' under. With a taste of a poison paradise._ Джек облизал губы и откинулся на кровати, снова уставившись на потолок.

Может быть, дело было в музыке в сочетании с морфином, потому что он мог поклясться, что рядом с его постелью стоял Агент.  
— Я же говорил, что верну тебя назад.  
Он выглядел чистым и сытым, в больничных брюках. Он улыбался из-за своих гоглов, и Джек почувствовал, как в его глазах начали собираться слезы.

— На самом деле, это я его вернул, — сказал Роджерс с другой стороны кровати. — И тебя я там не видел.

Агент наклонил голову и с любопытством уставился на Роджерса.  
— Он _мой_.

— Не видел на нем нигде твоего имени. — Роджерс пожал плечами, Джек ощущал сгущающееся напряжение в палате. Что-то должно было взорваться, но он не мог пошевелиться. Его конечности наливались свинцовой тяжестью, а рот был слишком сухим, чтобы говорить. — А я видел его почти всего.

— Не смей его трогать, — прошипел Агент и перепрыгнул через кровать, сжимая в металлических пальцах горло Роджерса. — Понял? — Тот с легкостью высвободился и вызывающе уставился на Агента.

— Я плохо выполняю приказы, — сказал Стив убийце, и после этого начались _странности_. Стив снял рубашку, и Агент провел живыми пальцами по его мускулам. — Хочешь попробовать меня заставить? — Стив приподнял подбородок, и Агент прижался губами к его горлу. Джек беспомощно смотрел со своей постели, как Агент поставил огромный лиловый синяк на бледной коже, а Стив льнул к его прикосновениям.

— Я научу тебя следовать приказам. _Порядок приходит через боль._ — Агент сжал горстями одежду Стива, безжалостно ущипнув мягкие розовые соски. Однако это были слова Брока, а не Агента. Джек оглянулся через плечо и увидел стоящего там Брока, кривившего губы в ухмылке.

— Привет, Здоровяк. Тебя и на секунду нельзя одного оставить, да? — Ладонь Брока лежала на подушке рядом с головой Джека. — Похоже, они неплохо развлекаются. Хочешь поставить на того, кто выйдет отсюда живым? — Джек хотел схватить руку Брока, но не мог пошевелиться. — Не волнуйся. Я не заставлю тебя потом убираться. Как думаешь, они заляпают спермой потолок?

Джек оглянулся на супер-солдат, целовавшихся с неистовой свирепостью, стискивавших друг друга до синяков. Они терлись друг о друга членами и стонали от возбуждения. Стив снял гоглы и уставился в лицо Агента.  
— Что? _Этого не может быть. Нет. НЕТ!_

А потом оказалось, что это его голос кричит бесконечное «Нет! Нет! Нет!», пока в его ушах продолжала петь поп-принцесса. Медсестра вынула у него наушники и прокричала что-то о внутреннем кровотечении и шоке. Они выкатили Джека из палаты в сторону операционной, переговариваясь над ним, пока он, скуля, снова и снова звал Брока. Над ним наклонился анестезиолог и велел считать с десяти в обратном порядке. Джек пробормотал: — А не пойти бы тебе вместо этого нахуй? — И тогда за маской оказалось лицо Брока, и он не мог прекратить плакать и почему, почему, почему это был Брок? Вместо него должен был быть _Джек_ …


	20. Chapter 20

— А после того, как мы разобрались с этой раной, мы заметили, что ваш аппендикс решил, будто сейчас самое потрясающее время, чтобы лопнуть. Так что мы превентивно разобрались и с ним. — Доктор улыбался, весьма гордый собой.

— А мои гланды вы тоже забрали? Как насчет зубов мудрости? — прохрипел Джек, его горло ныло после интубации. — Мне не нужна левая рука, вы можете отдать ее тому, кто мог бы ей воспользоваться. — В палате появились свежие цветы. На этот раз розовые гвоздики. И куча книг и журналов. Один выглядел как популярный таблоид о Капитане Америке, постоянно продававшийся на кассах продуктовых магазинов.

Доктор засмеялся и похлопал его по плечу.  
— Берегите свое чувство юмора. Вас выпишут в конце недели. Повезло иметь медицинскую страховку Щ.И.Т.а, _герой_? Хотите, чтобы мы кому-нибудь сообщили?

Джек покачал головой. Брок был указан в качестве его ближайшего родственника. И где он теперь, кто-нибудь знал? Доктор вышел из палаты, и Джек с трудом подавил желание нажать на кнопку с обезболивающим. Он не хотел увидеть еще один сон вроде последнего. Он взял пестрый журнал « _Секреты Капитана Америки!_ »

Джек фыркнул. Да они просто не имели понятия. По его губам плавала грязная ухмылка, пока он читал различные предположения и слухи, собранные из интервью и анонимных _правдивых_ источников. Ни один из них не упоминал о том, что Стиву нравится иметь пару крепких стволов в заднице одновременно. Это заставило его вспомнить о члене Брока, тёршемся об его собственный глубоко в Роджерсе, и о том, как он, кончая, смотрел в глаза Джеку. Джек перевернул страницу и чуть не выронил журнал.

Со страниц на него усталым взглядом смотрел Агент.  
— Твою ж мать, — прошептал Джек, и всмотрелся пару раз, потом еще и еще. В этом не было никакой ошибки. У Агента однажды было имя. _Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс._ Джек начал смеяться. Он трахал не одного, а целых _двоих_ героев Второй Мировой. Знал ли Брок об этом? Боже, Брок просто умрет со смеху… Он расплакался, и щелкнул кнопку с наркотиком, чтобы сбежать от своих воспоминаний.

 

* * *

 

Грубые руки трясли его, пытаясь разбудить посреди ночи, и Джек моргнул расфокусированными глазами.  
— _Роллинз_. Ты должен пойти с нами. — Он не мог опознать лица в униформе Страйка, может быть, другой отряд? Он забрался в приставленное к кровати кресло-коляску и подоткнул вокруг себя больничный халат. Он чувствовал себя крохотным в этом кресле, он потерял много веса и мышечного тонуса. Коридоры сливались в сплошное пятно зеленых стен и флуоресцентных ламп. — Прости, но ты единственный, кто может это сделать.

— Всегда приятно чувствовать себя нужным. — Роллинз пожал плечами, не пытаясь просчитать варианты происходящего. Место вокруг стало приобретать знакомые очертания. Когда они остановились, он оказался сидящим перед комнатой без камер и последствий. Они открыли дверь и группа до зубов вооруженных солдат за его креслом отошла на второй план. Агент.. _Нет! Его имя Джеймс_ , навис над ним в униформе, в маске и полном вооружении. Под его металлической скамьей лежало тело. В гражданской одежде. Упакованное в черный мешок и связанное. Командир отряда подтолкнул кресло Роллинза вовнутрь и закрыл за ними дверь.

— Привет, — решился сказать Джек хриплым голосом. — Прости, я забыл взять жвачку. — он приподнял больничную одежду, снял повязки и показал красные зашитые и зафиксированные степлером раны. — Я немного… развалился. — Он сидел в кресле и ждал, пока Агент подойдет к нему. Он покосился на тело за спиной убийцы. Бедолага был не только связан, но и заткнут кляпом, и повернут лицом к стене. — Приносишь домой подарки?

Агент снял гоглы и маску, наклонился к Роллинзу и потерся щекой о его щетину.  
— Ты пахнешь неправильно. — Он поцеловал веки Джека, по одному за раз, и у Джека свело живот. — Ты был храбрым без меня? — Теперь он видел его, человека за легендой, даже после стираний, снова и снова.

— В основном я был без сознания. — Джек улыбнулся. — Черт, я скучал по тебе. И… и мне надо поговорить с тобой кое о чем. — Он отбросил всякую осторожность, какое она теперь имела значение? Брок пропал. Что Гидра или Щ.И.Т. могут сделать хуже, чем это? Он был чертовым героем, проклятье, у него было _имя_.

Прежде чем он смог продолжить, Агент ухмыльнулся и показал на тело на полу.  
— В этот раз я принес тебе подарок. Давай. Иди!  
Он практически вытолкнул Джека из кресла в восторге, хлопнув руками и подпрыгнув на месте. Джек подобрал халат и осторожно подошел к телу. Конечно, Агент обезвредил этого парня, он бы не позволил по глупости навредить Джеку.

Джек перекатил его на спину и снял черный мешок с головы. Распахнул от потрясения рот. На него с убийственным выражением в глазах смотрел взбешённый Брок. Джек завозился с кляпом, его ослабшие пальцы дрожали и почти не слушались. Он всхлипнул с такой силой, что потянул швы, и по голубой больничной одежде начали расплываться кровавые пятна.  
— Брок! Боже мой. — Он упал на колени и повел руками по его телу. — Ты… ты…

Брок облизал губы и причмокнул ртом.  
— Черт тебя дери, Джек, твой питомец в этот раз точно получит. Он плюнул на задание и взял меня в заложники!  
Брок не знал, не имел ни малейшего понятия. Джек _оплакал_ его. Его сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а по щекам ручьями бежали слезы.

— Я вернул командира тебе. — Агент присел рядом с Джеком и начал перерезать путы на Броке быстрыми движениями острого ножа. — Я подумал, это тебе понравится больше жвачки. — Он облизнулся и пожал плечами. — Лично мне жвачка нравится больше. Она _тише_. — Это не было сном, не было. Они оба были здесь и они были рядом с ним и… и… Джек рухнул в подхватившие его руки.

Они держали его, пока Джека била дрожь, и потом Брок вскочил, чтобы привести помощь.  
— Держись, Джек. Я вернусь за тобой. Держись! — приказал Брок, в его голосе неприкрыто звучал страх.

Агент… нет, Зимний Солдат… нет, _Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс_ перебирал его волосы и напевал _I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?_ Он считал это колыбельной? Что Джек натворил? Что натворила Гидра? Он вернул Брока домой, спас его жизнь. Он не мог оставить такой долг…

— У тебя есть имя… — выдохнул Джек, прежде чем тело подвело его, он схватился за переднюю часть формы Агента. Тот смотрел на Джека растерянными голубыми глазами, и Джек обмяк в его руках. Он попытался вывести буквы, но пальцы его не слушались. _Я не могу опять отключиться, мне нельзя…_

 

* * *

 

Слишком знакомый писк мониторов вырвал Джека из забытья, его раны сильно ныли, он подскочил на кровати.  
— Брок! Джеймс! — позвал он, и его ладонь поймала крепкая рука, мягко гладя вдоль ребра.

— Полегче, Здоровяк. Я здесь, — успокаивающе произнес Брок. — Но кто такой Джеймс? Я начинаю ревновать. — Он выглядел как черт, но он был здесь, и Джек вздохнул с облегчением.

Он потянулся к тумбочке, взял журнал, открыл нужную страницу и показал Броку:  
— Я думаю, нам стоит это обсудить.

Брок моргнул.  
— Ни _хрена_ себе. — Он схватил журнал и уставился на фото. — Это просто _невозможно_.

— Мы должны сказать ему, — произнес Джек. Брок посмотрел в пол, избегая его взгляда. — Он должен знать!

— Джек. Мы… не можем. Мы не можем ему рассказать. — Брок закрыл журнал. — Мы не можем.

— Это из-за Стива? Ты боишься того, что он с нами может сделать? — Джек покачал головой. — Это неправильно, Брок. Это неправильно.

— Это не имеет значения. — Брок потер лицо. — После случившегося… Прости, Джек. Они… Они сунули его в _кресло_. — Джек открыл и захлопнул рот от удивления. — Он нас не помнит, Джек. Он больше ничего не помнит.

— Ты врешь, — слабо произнес Джек. Это ложь.

Брок снова взял его за руку.  
— Малыш, зачем мне врать об этом? Мне не нравится это, никогда не нравилось, и я знаю, как ты к нему относился. И, — Брок сглотнул. — Мне жаль, мне, правда, очень жаль. Но, он… _это_ теперь просто оружие. И он никогда не вспомнит то, что было между вами двумя. — Брок увидел, как сморщилось лицо Джека, и добавил: — Может быть, после Озарения, может быть, мы сможем забрать его себе. Знаешь? Как награду? Он все равно им больше не будет нужен, поэтому мы сможем взять его к себе. Будем делать ему блинчики. С кучей сиропа и масла. — Брок широко улыбнулся. — Разве не отличная идея?

Джек кивнул, но так и не перестал дрожать.  
— Да. Ладно. Мы… мы так и сделаем.  
Его губы затряслись, и Брок забрался к нему на больничную кровать. Он осторожно прижался к Джеку, стараясь не задеть его трубки и швы. — А что мы скажем Стиву?

— _Ничего_. Он уже похоронил его. И мы не хотим топить мир в огне, пока нет. — Брок потерся носом о его шею, обдав запахом дешевого дезодоранта и геля для волос. — Все хорошо, Здоровяк. Все хорошо. Я люблю тебя. Ты любишь меня. Мы умеем выживать, приятель. Вместе мы выстоим против всего этого чертова мира. — Он переплел их пальцы. — Ты и я, Джек. Всегда.

И Джек поверил ему, поверил с ноющей дырой в сердце. _Что еще ему оставалось?_


	21. Chapter 21

Единственная вещь, бывшая хуже смерти, по скромному мнению Джека, — осознание своей бесполезности. Мертвый груз. Он слоняется по дому между визитами врачей. Он не выглядит как прежде, стал старше и меньше. Вокруг глаз появились морщины, ну и хрен с ними, и седые волосы в тех местах, где он их не ожидал. Не требующая госпитализации инфекция, так они это назвали. Вежливый способ сказать, что слишком много больных людей собралось в одном месте с одним и тем же дерьмом. Так что ему досталось шесть недель отпуска для отдыха.  
  
Джек отдохнет, когда умрет. Вот что он продолжает себе говорить.  
  
Он приготовил ужин и ждал, когда Брок вернется домой.  
  
Он выбросил ужин в мусор в полночь.  
  
Брок ввалился в дом на рассвете, роняя предметы одежды по дороге в спальню. Джек откинул одеяло, и Брок рухнул в кровать, прямо в его объятия. Он успел принять душ, и запах его дешевого геля успокоил измотанные нервы Джека.  
— Ммм. — Брок потерся носом о его шею. — Мне тебя там не хватает. Чтобы прикрывал меня.  
— Мне тоже хочется быть там с тобой. Скоро. Меня выпишут, и мы устроим какое-нибудь безумие, да? — шептал Джек и поглаживал Брока по волосам. Ответом ему было тихое сопение. И этого было достаточно.  
Он потерял Агента, он не собирался терять Брока. Он пялился в потолок и крепко прижимал Брока к себе. Больше никогда. Больше никаких слабостей.

* * *

 

Подошло время для его психологической проверки, не той, которая пустая формальность Щ.И.Т.а, а по-настоящему имеющей значение. Сколько раз он проходил по этим коридорам в комнату без последствий? Он помахал карточкой, и дверь открылась. На него уставились любопытные глаза, и он расправил плечи.  
  
Чисто из любопытства Джек прошел коридором до комнаты. Приложил карточку. _Отказ_. Взглянул через окно. Мать Шона поймала его взгляд, некоторое время смотрела ему в глаза, а потом снова вернулась к работе. Джек приложил карточку еще раз. _Отказ_.  
  
В этом был смысл: не было необходимости сохранять ему доступ туда. Он больше не был его куратором. Сердце сжалось от горя, и он отмел это чувство. Больше никаких чувств. Джеймс, _нет, Агент_ его больше не знает. Джек постучал по стеклу. Она вздохнула и открыла дверь, вышла в коридор к Джеку и захлопнула дверь за собой.  
— Что?  
  
Джек достал бумажник и вытащил деньги.  
— Прости. Я так и не дошел до магазина, чтобы купить тебе гель взамен потраченного. — Он вложил деньги в ее ладонь, заставив ее нахмурить брови. — Я... я не люблю оставлять долги неоплаченными. Так... как тут, внизу, идут дела?  
  
Она посмотрела в пол.  
— В пределах нормальных параметров. Тебе лучше уйти.  
  
Джек кивнул.  
— Эм. Да. Конечно. Было приятно снова встретиться. — Неожиданно для себя он спросил: — Как дела у Шона?  
  
Она вскинула подбородок.  
— Он уехал в колледж. В другом штате. Откуда ты знаешь моего сына?  
  
— Заказывал кучу китайской еды. Он отличный парень. — Джек потер затылок. — В общем, вот так. У меня психологическая проверка совсем скоро. Думаешь, справлюсь? — Он попытался жизнерадостно улыбнуться, но вышло блёкло.  
  
Она не ответила. Она отвернулась, чтобы воспользоваться картой-ключом, и Джек сжал ее локоть. Тихим, ровным голосом он спросил:  
— Он _в порядке?_ — Она помолчала, а потом покачала головой. — Он скучает по мне? — Она опять подняла ключ, стряхнула его руку и ушла. Джек наблюдал, как она вернулась на свое рабочее место, а потом пошел по своим делам.  
  
Больше никаких слабостей. Он распрямил плечи и постучал.  
— Входите, входите. Мы вас ждём, мистер Роллинз.  
  
 _Кусок ебучего пирога._ Гидра не нуждалась во вменяемых и стабильных сотрудниках, им нужны были только верные. Он ответил на их вопросы, посмотрел на их чернильные пятна и посидел в их специальном кресле. Он чувствовал себя лучше, чем за всю жизнь, более сосредоточенным на том, что действительно имеет значение. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку зайти сюда еще раз, чтобы почистить закоулки мозгов от паутины. Это казалось разумным действием.  
  
— Похоже, что тебе разрешили двигаться дальше. — Брок обнаружился прислонившимся к двери, когда Джек вышел. — Голоден?  
  
— Я думал, ты уехал в Эквадор? — Джек зевнул. — Меня перевели в охрану, пока не получу разрешение на возвращение в поле. — Брок одобрительно улыбнулся, и Джек просиял. — Как насчет китайской кухни?  
  
— Странно снова сюда вернуться, да? — Он пристально рассматривал Джека, словно в поиске какой-то реакции. — Хочешь с кем-нибудь повидаться?  
  
Джек нахмурился.  
— Хм? Это была стандартная психологическая проверка. О чем ты вообще говоришь? — Что-то шевельнулось в глубине его мозга, мысль, скребущаяся на самом краю сознания. Джек покачал головой. — Ты надо мной прикалываешься?  
  
Брок пожал плечами.  
— Да ладно тебе, Здоровяк. Китайская еда звучит заманчиво. — Брок похлопал его по плечу. — Вся команда рада, что ты возвращаешься к нам. Будет кому держать меня подальше от неприятностей. Лично я счастлив, что рядом наконец будет кто-то адекватный. Ты когда-нибудь делил дыру в жопе мира с Мёрфи? Я готов был застрелиться. — Они пошли к раздевалкам, чтобы Брок мог переодеться.  
  
  


Джек открыл свой шкафчик и потянул на себя вещи. Он встряхнул куртку, чтобы расправить складки. Что-то выпало из кармана. Он остановился и наклонился поднять это. Скомканная обертка от жвачки. Он принюхался и улыбнулся сладкому запаху. _Он ему всегда нравился._  
  
— Ты готов? — позвал Брок. Джек пихнул обертку в карман брюк и закрыл шкафчик.  
  
— Ага. — Было так здорово вернуться обратно.


	22. Chapter 22

_Они всё у меня отбирают._

Кофе Джека расплескался, когда он вздрогнул. Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на мужчину, говорившего по телефону.   
— Серьезно, я только-только купил эту машину.   
Кафе было переполнено и разговоры перекрывали друг друга. Джек сделал глоток из своей чашки. _Странно_. В последнее время он вздрагивал от неожиданных мелочей, движений в уголке глаз. Однако впервые он среагировал на чьи-то слова. Он должен рассказать Броку.

Неа. Это только вернет его в медкорпус, а Джек уже по уши сыт вниманием многочисленных докторов. Он вспомнил о дне, когда он впервые встретил Брока, тогда он тоже пролил кофе и посчитал это знаком поступить на подготовительные курсы в Щ.И.Т. Он прошел обучение, сдал тесты и ждал результат. А потом в комнату вошел этот охренительно красивый мужчина, окинул его оценивающим взглядом и протянул ему руку.  
— Командор Брок Рамлоу. Мы будем работать вместе. Профессиональный взрывотехник, да?

Джек помнил, как принял его руку и улыбнулся.  
— Джек Роллинз. Взорву всё, что прикажете, сэр.  
Это было недопустимо для мужчины: выглядеть таким привлекательным и опасным. Джек проглотил свою нервозность, на мгновение, на совсем краткое мгновение, ему показалось, что Брок засёк его недопустимые похотливые мысли. Он наклонил голову набок и оглядел Джека с новым выражением на лице, по-прежнему держа его за руку.

— Так, давай-ка отведем тебя на психологическую проверку, посмотрим, сумеешь ли ты преодолеть последнее препятствие. Надеюсь, у тебя получится. Я хочу работать с тобой, Роллинз.  
И он пошел на выход, одетый в греховно узкую футболку под ремнями кобуры. Джек разглядывал по дороге его задницу и напоминал себе, что он находится на собеседовании на работу, а не в гей-клубе. Эта одежда отлично бы смотрелась и там, и там, особенно в ночь кожаных папочек...

Когда он перестал ходить по барам? Он не развлекался с тех пор, как устроился на эту работу. Как будто весь его мир теперь вращался вокруг Страйка с Броком в центре. Даже если никогда раньше он не был особо моногамным парнем. Брок был идеальным. Брок был... Джек рассеянно нарисовал в кофе пятиконечную звезду. У него все было в порядке.

Он вытер кофе салфеткой. Его заказ на вынос был готов. Он не собирается пить завариваемую Мёрфи бурду. Органическую. Мышьяк тоже _органический_.

 

* * *

 

Стив Роджерс отодвинул стул рядом с Джеком в самом конце конференц-зала, в руке он держал чашку хорошего кофе.  
— Как дела, Джек?  
У него были такие длинные и густые ресницы, совсем как у девчонки. Роджерс был не в его вкусе, абсолютно, он любил мужчин много меньше себя, так почему же у него внезапно пересохло во рту? Тот сделал глоток своего черного кофе и добавил:  
— Ты выглядишь намного лучше, чем в нашу последнюю встречу.

Джек кашлянул.  
— Кстати, об этом. Я мог ляпнуть что-нибудь... Во мне было много лекарств. — У него свело живот от чувства вины. Почему? — Я... я так и не поблагодарил тебя за свое спасение. — Наверное, в этом все дело.

Роджерс пожал плечами.  
— У меня не так уж много друзей. Думаю, ты сделал бы то же самое для меня.

 _Сделал бы я? Только если мне это прикажут._ Джек нахмурился.  
— И спасибо, что вернул мне Брока. Он дикая заноза в заднице, но кроме него у меня никого нет.

Роджер выглядел растерявшимся, его брови сошлись на переносице, и он начал говорить что-то:  
— Но я...

Их прервал Брок, встав в передней части зала.  
— Все глаза на меня! Спасибо. В Ваковии произошло восстание, но мы пока остаемся в режиме наблюдения. Стандартный порядок действий. — Это там Джека захватили в плен и спасли. — Еще одно. От отдела кадров поступают жалобы, что на основном сервере никто не заполняет вовремя рабочие отчеты. Народ, с этим интерфейсом даже макаки могут справиться. Если вы на это не способны, просите помощи у кадровиков.

Джек кивнул и отключился от прослушивания бюрократической фигни. Жизнь станет настолько легче после запуска проекта Озарение. Костяшки его пальцев побелели от того, как крепко он сжимал в руках чашку, смотря в никуда. Роджерс хлопнул его по плечу и крепко сжал ладонь, показывая Роллинзу, что он не один. Тот не оглянулся на Стива. Он плотно зажмурился, борясь с подступившими к глазам слезами. _Не здесь_. Его плечи задрожали, он не справится с этим...

Роджерс встал, открыл дверь за их спинами и вывел Джека, положив руку ему на спину. Он остановил взглядом всех, посмевших на них посмотреть, включая Брока, прищурившего глаза, но продолжившего совещание.

— Ты не можешь спасти всех, Роджерс, — прошипел Джек, его щеки раскраснелись от стыда. Он наклонился и поплескал в лицо холодной водой.

— Хотя бы тех, кто говорит, что любит меня, — улыбнулся Стив, облокотившись на раковину.

— Вот _черт_. Я же упоминал, что меня накачали _кучей_  лекарств? — простонал Джек. — Я, честно, многого не помню. Все события клочками, как запись поверх записи. Я правда тебе это сказал?

Стив кивнул.  
— У меня пунктик — помнить каждого человека, сказавшего, что он любит меня. Знаю, что это сентиментально. — Он начал загибать пальцы. — Моя мама. Мой папа. Пегги. — Он помолчал. — Баки. И Джек Роллинз из Альфы Страйка.

Джек моргнул.  
— Кто такой, к черту, Баки? — Он покосился в зеркало, его отражение выглядело как дерьмо. — Твой пес?

Стив скрестил на груди массивные руки, но, до того, как он успел ответить, к ним вломился Брок.  
— Ты в порядке? — Он выглядел серьёзно обеспокоенным. — Я знаю, что это совещание было полной хуйней, но _серьезно?_ — Ванная комната была слишком маленькой для них троих, и Джек почувствовал приступ клаустрофобии.

— Да... Меня немного накрыло, а у Кэпа случился приступ супер-заботы. К тому же я уверен, что он в любом случае не заполняет формы для отдела кадров. — Джек закрыл кран.

Стив покачал головой и сказал с широкой улыбкой:  
— Ладно вам. Эти вещи слишком сложные для моих бедных отмороженных мозгов. Я просто приглядываю себе парня, который мог бы смотреть на том же уровне, что и я, коротышка. — Он похлопал Джека по плечу перед уходом. — По одному шагу за раз, солдат, не торопись.

— Тебе нужно еще несколько дней отпуска? — спросил Брок, когда дверь закрылась. — Ты должен рассказывать мне о таких случаях.

— Ты не можешь нянчиться со мной и командовать отрядом. Не обращай на меня внимания. У меня все под контролем. Я просто... Не хотел идти на компромиссы... Нам же полагается всем дружить? — Брок кивнул. — Нам стоит снова позвать его в гости. Было весело. Только, наверное, включим другой фильм, кажется, _Титаник_ ему не понравился.

— То есть, ты не ревнуешь? — Брок разглядывал свои ногти. — Ты не против, что я трахаю Роджерса? Вот прямо в этой комнате? Раскрываю его языком и трахаю, нагнув над умывальником?

Джек приподнял брови в ответ на подробное описание. Неужели Брок пытался поддразнить его? Он никогда не был ревнивым.  
— Почему бы нет? Я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Только это имеет значение. — Джек раскрыл руки, и Брок шагнул в его объятие. — Ты всегда присматриваешь за мной. Я люблю тебя. — Он зарылся носом в макушку Брока. — Только тебя.

Брок улыбнулся во все зубы.  
— Так и должно быть, Здоровяк. Только так и должно быть. Теперь тащи свою задницу обратно на совещание, или я отправлю тебя водить экскурсии новичкам.  
Он поцеловал Джека и издал горлом довольный звук, от которого у Джека побежали мурашки.

_Он был таким счастливым._


	23. Chapter 23

Джек завтракал в столовой Щ.И.Т.а. Он собрал на вилку последние макаронины и поднял ко рту. Не плохо. Не помешало бы добавить перца, но не плохо.  
— Привет, Джек! — Стив Роджерс опустил рядом с ним свой поднос. Джек подавился макаронами, и Стив похлопал его по спине. — Ты в порядке?

— Теперь спина немного в синяках, спасибо. — Джек отпил воды. — Что тебя сюда привело? Разве ты обычно не ходишь на завтрак с Романовой?

— Тссс. Я прячусь от ее сватовства. Это стало смыслом ее жизни: лишить меня статуса старой девы. — Стив зарылся в смесь из кусочков куриной грудки и овощей. — Не могу дождаться, когда ей это наскучит.

Джек уставился на гору еды перед Стивом.  
— Убедись, что девушка хорошо готовит. Черт побери. Я знаю, что тебе нужно поддерживать энергию на высоком уровне, но черт побери. Этого бы хватило школьной команде по рестлингу.

Стив пожал плечами.  
— Я все равно почти не чувствую вкус. Мне нужно съедать очень много, чтобы просто двигаться. Ускоренный метаболизм. — Он прожевал и достал свой бумажник, развернул пластиковые кармашки с фото, как старушка, хвастающаяся своими внуками перед незнакомцем. — Это Баки. Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. — Он с гордостью постучал пальцем по фото. — Ты спрашивал.

— Это был риторический вопрос, Роджерс. — Джек вздохнул и бросил взгляд на зернистое черно-белое фото. — Хорошенький. — Еще один солдат в потрепанной одежде. — Он был твоим парнем?

— Он был моим _всем_. — Роджерс повозил вилкой по картофельному пюре. — То, как ты относишься к Броку? Это чувство не пропадает даже после семидесяти лет во льду. — Он прожевал и проглотил кусочек. — Я не хочу, чтобы о нем забыли. Это одна из причин, по которой я согласился сотрудничать с музеем Смитсона. Я выбрал свой путь. Баки пошел за мной. И я потерял его. — Стив поморщился. — Нужен перец. Сейчас вернусь. — Он встал и шагнул к полке с приправами.

Джек уделил больше внимания его бумажнику, пролистал фото и остановился. Его большой палец закрыл улыбку Барнса, оставив на виду только глаза. Напуганные, обрамленные тенями глаза, видевшие слишком много слишком близко. Они казались знакомыми, однако откуда он мог их знать? Он был давно мертв, этот Баки, так почему его больной взгляд кажется таким родным? Джек не заметил, что Стив вернулся и доел всю свою картошку.

— Прости. Мне на мгновение показалось, что я знал его. — Джек потер лицо и вернул бумажник Стиву. — Показалось, что знал его, — пробормотал он. У него почему-то разболелась голова. — Наверное, одно из таких лиц, знаешь? — Стив кивнул и принялся за лазанью. Они сидели в тишине, пока Джек, обхватив стакан с водой обеими ладонями, пытался понять, отчего у него взлетел пульс, а сердце комком застряло в глотке.

Стив опустил вилку, вся еда с его подноса закончилась.  
— Увидимся, Джек.  
Он забрал заодно и поднос Джека и пошел в сторону моек. Персонал Щ.И.Т.а расступался перед ним в благоговении, а Стив смотрел поверх их голов или себе под ноги.

В темных закоулках сознания Джека кто-то злобно прошептал: « _Что за придурок_ ».

 

* * *

 

Брока не было в городе из-за какой-то конференции или типа того. Джеку не платили достаточно для того, чтобы держать его в команде и одновременно заставлять заниматься бюрократической фигней. Нет уж. В его обязанности входило стрелять в разные штуки и взрывать разные штуки во имя свободы.

Джек двигался по проходам магазина, мерцающий свет ламп под потолком отбрасывал на полки дрожащие тени. В руке он держал упаковку пива, какой-то первый попавшийся под руку гель для душа, а под мышкой зажимал упаковку туалетной бумаги. Он бездумно проходил по этим проходам уже миллионы раз. Он остановился перед пирамидой со сладостями.

Он протянул руку и, не думая, взял пачку сладкой розовой жвачки.

Он подошел к кассе и вытащил кредитку. Продавец посмотрел на него с беспокойством.  
— Что? — спросил Джек.

— Сэр, у вас всё в порядке? — Тот показал на зеркало над стойкой. — Вы плачете.

Джек всмотрелся в круглое зеркало. Его щеки были мокрыми. Он вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Да. Ничего. Аллергия. Бывает.  
Он пожал плечами и собрал свои покупки. В машине он смотрел на свое отражение до тех пор, пока его живот не скрутило, и он ударом вернул зеркало на место.

Какого хрена с ним было не так? Он отдышался и поехал домой.

Джек сидел за кухонным столом. Он моргнул.

Моргнул еще раз. Куда подевался последний час? На столе перед ним лежал его пистолет, вычищенный и смазанный. Это выглядело нормальным. Но что лежало рядом с пистолетом?

Это выглядело как будто... он развернул целую упаковку жвачки. Кубики сладкой розовой резинки и разглаженные обертки были выстроены в идеально ровные ряды. По оберткам кровавыми пятнами было написано слово _ПРОСТИ_. Джек почувствовал привкус крови во рту и дотронулся до губ. Из его носа текла кровь. _Какого хрена?_

Он вымыл лицо и уставился на себя в зеркало ванной. Он не сходил с ума. Не сходил. Он не мог никому рассказать, он не мог рисковать получить запрет на работу в поле, только не сейчас. Не после того, сколько усилий он вложил, чтобы вернуться. Он включил душ и шагнул под воду полностью одетым. Он принимал душ так раньше, он был в этом уверен. Почему вокруг пахло кокосом и папайей? Он оставался там, пока вода не стала холодной.

— _A guy like you should wear a warning..._ — пробормотал он слова популярной песенки и упал на кафельный пол, по нему продолжала течь холодная вода. Не дотянуться, не дотянуться. Он напрягался и боролся, стараясь вспомнить, что у него было отнято.

Джек встал и снял промокшую одежду. Сел голышом на диван и жевал жвачку, пока она не стала безвкусной. Он заказал документальный фильм о Стиве Роджерсе на предоплаченном кабельном канале. Он смотрел его, пока на зернистом экране не появился Баки Барнс. Он смеялся вместе со Стивом, и в уголках его глаз собирались морщинки. Джек перемотал фильм на начало. Посмотрел его снова. Перемотал. Снова. Снова. Снова.

— У меня закончились вещи, которые ты можешь отобрать у меня, — произнес Джек в никуда, и его тяжело вырвало в кухонную раковину. Он смотрел, как его рвота стекала в слив, затем вытер рот.

Хорошо, что Брок был в Белизе. Потому что Джеку хотелось придушить кого-нибудь голыми руками.


	24. Chapter 24

Джек просканировал столовую в поисках своей цели. Ага, он был там. Одетый в голубую рубашку в море черного и серого цвета. Сидящий в одиночестве, разумеется, с таким количеством еды, которое обычный человек не способен съесть за один раз. Джек пробрался через толпу и сел напротив Стива.  
— Тут не занято?  
Расползшаяся по лицу Стива радостная улыбка выглядела немного жалко.

— Неа. — Тот отпил апельсинового сока. — Никогда не привыкну, что теперь есть доступ к свежим продуктам вне сезона.

Джек наклонился к нему ближе.  
— Мы здорово избаловались. Хотя на самом деле я хотел поговорить с тобой о прежних временах.  
Глаза Стива с подозрением прищурились, и Джек ободряюще улыбнулся. Давай, засранец, ты должен на это повестись.

— Хм, что ты хочешь узнать? Из меня не самый лучший историк. — Он облокотился на руку, готовый отвечать на обыденные вопросы о музыке или других культурных явлениях своего времени.

— Расскажи мне о Барнсе. — У Джека пересохло во рту, как только он произнес вслух это имя. Он был настоящим. Он не был плодом свихнувшегося мозга Джека.

— Почему тебе вдруг захотелось узнать о Баки? — Теперь в его голосе зазвучало настоящее любопытство, однако Роджерс все еще был насторожен. Джеку необходимо было развязать его язык. Он облизал губы и отвел на мгновение взгляд.

— Потому что мне нравится, как загораются твои глаза, когда ты говоришь он нем. И я не думаю, что у тебя было время на то, чтобы оплакать его как полагается. — Джек поднял вилку. — Я потерял свою мать несколько лет назад. Рак. Это была медленная смерть, та, к которой я успел подготовиться. Мой отец... Его сбила машина, прямо у меня на глазах. И я ни черта не мог сделать, чтобы остановить ее. Мои родители были глухими, и я... я не мог кричать достаточно громко, чтобы хоть что-то изменить. — Говорить об этом оказалось больнее, чем Джек был готов себе признать. Некоторые раны так и не зажили до конца.

Стив моргнул большими голубыми бесхитростными глазами и сказал:  
— Мне жаль.  
_Оно того стоило._

— Это нормальное течение жизни. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты понял: ты не единственный, у кого на глазах умирал любимый человек. И ты не обязан справляться с этим в одиночку. — _Как ты мог позволить ему упасть? Как ты мог? Ты знаешь, что они сделали с твоим обожаемым Баки? Ты знаешь, что они продолжают делать с ним?_ — Ты видел, каким чокнутым я стал, когда Брок пропал. — Джек не видел Брока уже неделю. Что он творил с Агентом, когда рядом не было Джека, чтобы защитить его? Он стиснул под столом кулаки. — Я не могу представить, как такое можно удерживать в себе. День за днем.

— Ты привыкаешь к этому. — Плечи Стива поникли, он елозил вилкой по какому-то желе.

Джек толкнул ногу Стива под столом. Тот удивленно взглянул на него, и Джек произнес с искренней заботой в голосе:  
— Но ты не должен. В этом всё дело, Стив.

Стив аккуратно подцепил кубик желе и дал ему растаять во рту, прежде чем ответить.  
— Однажды, я вступился за честь Долорес О'хара. Она была милой девушкой, и никто не заслуживал, чтобы о нем такое говорили. И из меня выбили всё дерьмо. Как обычно.

Стив коротко вздохнул.  
— Баки остановил драку, вылив с третьего этажа помойное ведро на братьев Сандерсон. Потом он сбросил само ведро на голову Джимми. Оно звенело, как гонг, и сшибло его с ног.

Стив хлопнул ладонью по столу.  
— Они убрались оттуда, хромая и воняя помоями, а Баки позвал Долорес на танцы. Она посмотрела на него и сказала — нет, у тебя уже есть некто, кто держит все твои звезды и солнце, Барнс. — Голос Стива стал тихим, едва различимым за гулом столовой.

— Той ночью Баки поцеловал меня в первый раз, он сказал, что слова ничего не значат, важны только действия.  
Джеку пришлось опустить глаза в тарелку, сморгнуть растекшуюся за веками черноту. Что-то еще оставалось в этой голове, даже после всех стираний памяти и заморозок. Если бы Джек смог растрясти его, может быть, всего лишь _может быть_...

— Ты знаешь, каково это, доверять кому-то не только свою жизнь, но вообще всё свое существование? Конечно, знаешь, я же видел, как ты смотришь на Рамлоу. — У Джека скрутило живот. Сколько из его чувств к Рамлоу родилось в его сердце? Сколько его преданности было всего лишь результатом программирования? Как он мог верить тому, что чувствовал?

— Рамлоу держал меня за руку, когда я хоронил свою мать. — Это было взаправду? Беспокоился ли Брок о нем хоть мгновение или просто выбрал наиболее удобный для себя вариант? _Он сказал, что любит меня._ А я не могу ему верить. Больше не могу. Я хочу его. Он нужен мне. Но я не могу... не могу... — Нам через много довелось вместе пройти.

Джек неожиданно для себя ляпнул:  
— Как думаешь, Стив, ты мог бы любить больше одного человека?  
Агент доверял ему, невинный, как дитя. Он заслужил эту любовь, играя на стороне хороших парней, и эта любовь была единственной вещью, в которой Джек мог быть уверен. Она была чистой и бескомпромиссной. Сладкой как жевательная резинка.

А Роджерс был соперником. Он должен был уйти. Проект Озарение должен был воплотиться в жизнь, теперь это было еще важнее, чем раньше.

— Ну, да. Я в этом практически уверен. — Точно. Джек сделал глоток остывшего кофе. Он совсем забыл о второй великой любви в жизни Роджерса. Счастливый ублюдок. Некоторым достается абсолютно всё. _Ты потерял его. Он больше не твой Баки. Он мой._

Стив понизил голос и наклонился ближе.  
— Джек, слушай, ты потрясающий и красивый, но...

Джек застонал и перебил его.  
— Я не пытался признаться тебе в любви, Роджерс, _господи боже._

— Отлично, не хочу, чтобы Брок убил меня во сне. — Стив съел ложку макарон.

— Неа, он бы ударил тебя в спину, а потом смотрел, как ты истекаешь кровью, — тихо произнес Джек, больше не чувствуя вкуса своей еды. — Это в его стиле.


	25. Chapter 25

Пробка. Автомобили стояли сплошным потоком насколько хватало глаз.  
— Черт. — Брок проверил свой телефон и швырнул на приборную панель. — Если мы успеем к трем часа, то все будет нормально.

— Теперь видишь, почему я сказал, что нужно выезжать заранее? — Джек облокотился на водительскую дверь. — Так всегда бывает перед выходными. — Было тяжко сидеть в машине рядом с Броком, не думая о мечущихся в голове подозрениях, но он был должен. Он должен был играть роль преданного бойфренда, однако беда любого притворства была в том, что однажды ты начинаешь искренне верить в свою игру.

— Ага. Я забыл. — Брок потер глаза. — Мне нужно больше спать. Извини. — Под его глазами лежали глубокие тени от усталости, он откинулся на спинку сиденья. То зашуршало лежащими сзади пакетами и сумками.

Джек кивнул.  
— Тебя долго не было.  
Это хорошо, что его долго не было. Убийственные порывы в Джеке успели стихнуть до контролируемого уровня. Он кинул взгляд на Брока и подумал о своих руках, сжимающих его горло во время секса.  
— Тяжелое задание?

— Перегруз обучением. Они вбивали в мой мозг последовательность действий для запуска. — Брок чихнул. — Я теперь этими пальцами могу изменить будущее мира с завязанными глазами. — Он посмотрел на свои руки и уронил ладони на колени. — Срань господня, я никогда не верил... Не ожидал, что мы зайдем так далеко. Не говори об этом никому. — Он поднял вверх палец в предупреждении.

— Боишься подорвать свою репутацию истинно верующего? — _Ты сделаешь всё, что они тебе скажут, да, Брок?_ — Ты жалеешь о чем-нибудь из того, что сделал? — Пальцы Джека сжались вокруг руля, и машина продвинулась вперед на несколько дюймов.

— Об очень многом, — вздохнул Брок так тяжко, будто на его плечах лежал вес всего мира. — Я просто повторяю себе, что всё это ради общего блага. Это всё, что имеет значение, так? Как только ты начинаешь задавать вопросы, ты начинаешь делать ошибки. Надо просто двигаться дальше. Перестань плыть — и ты умрешь, как дельфин.

Джек покачал головой.  
— Это про акул, придурок.

— Правда? — Брок почесал затылок. — Ну, наверное да. Боже, я так ужасно устал. Не могу дождаться, когда это всё кончится, и мы сможем... сможем... не знаю — поспать?

На несколько мучительно долгих миль наступила тишина. Фургон перед ними блокировал поле зрения Джека, поэтому он просто оставался на своей полосе и думал о длинных темных волосах, текущих по его пальцам подобно шелку. Он вздрогнул, когда Брок положил руку на его бедро.

Брок тихо произнес:  
— Я не... не рассказывал своей семье, Джек. Только Каролин. Но ты с ней ни разу не встречался.

Джек кивнул.  
— Я был практически уверен в этом.  
Джек не сталкивался с необходимостью «выйти из шкафа» после того, как выбил дерьмо из последнего идиота в старшей школе, решившего его обозвать. Разумеется, после этого ему пришлось пропустить весь футбольный сезон, но оно того стоило. Он в любом случае не стал бы трахаться ни с кем из парней в классе, все они были тощими недорослями. Ему нужен был кто-то более мужественный, более _опасный_. Да, у него был сложившийся вкус. Поцелуй меня. Побей меня. Прибей меня. — Конкретные имена, о которых мне стоит побеспокоиться?

— Тетя Джеральдина. Кузина Илона. Может быть, бабушка Айрис... — Джек фыркнул, представив, как бьет бабушку по яйцам. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты пребывал в заблуждении. Они могут быть настоящими стервами.

— Ну и на том спасибо. Свадьбы просто чудесное место, чтобы пинком открыть дверь шкафа. Все до смерти счастливы и пьяны в хлам. Хорошо, что я настоял на снятии номера рядом с рестораном, я собираюсь закорешиться с барменом. — Джек не мог удержаться от дополнительной порции издевок. — Ты мог бы открыться им сто лет назад. Мне не нравится быть твоим грязным секретом, Брок. Мне не нравятся секреты. Мне не нравится, когда меня используют.

— Угу. Я эгоистичный козел. Я знаю. Но я счастлив, и они все могут идти нахуй, — выплюнул Брок.

— Ты счастлив? — переспросил Джек, не веря ни единому сказанному слову. — Со мной?

— Конечно. Почему нет? — Брок уставился в окно. — Да включите вы уже поворотники, придурки!

— Потому что ты трахаешься с Роджерсом. — _Потому что ты стер мне память. Потому что ты лгал мне столько раз, что я уже не знаю, что настоящее, а что нет. Потому что ты так красив, что у меня болит сердце, но я не могу себе позволить поверить, что ты любишь меня. Потому что ты Брок Рамлоу, и я должен был думать лучше, связываясь с тобой._

— Неа. Он прекратил это, слава богу. Очень утомительно все время притворяться, будто тебе кто-то _нравится_. — Брок нахмурился. — И он _всегда_ готов. Ради всего святого, людям же надо хоть иногда _спать_. А еще он никогда не проявляет агрессии, ни разу, ну, знаешь, не врезал и не скрутил меня. Скатертью дорога.

Брок фыркнул.  
— Он сказал, что мы неплохо развлеклись, но он не хочет вставать между мной и тобой. Сказал, что мы с тобой отличная пара.

— Правда? — прошептал Джек, не в силах спрятать страх и сомнения в голосе.

Брок потер его бедро подушечкой большого пальца.  
— Джек, послушай. За прошедшую неделю я спал едва восемь часов. Я собираюсь открыться перед всей своей семьей и теми, кого они знают в этом убогом городишке. Я должен поднять тост за счастливую семью, хотя я знаю, что мой будущий шурин — мудак, а сестра на втором месяце беременности от кого-то другого. Я должен надеть смокинг. Поэтому прости мне, пожалуйста, что я не горю желанием поддерживать разговор по душам о наших отношениях, которые, по моему скромному мнению, единственная хорошая стабильная вещь во всей моей грёбаной жизни. — Он скрестил руки на груди и уставился в боковое окно. Поток машин начал двигаться.

Джек включил музыку. _Hit me baby one more time._ Брок застонал.  
— Лучшие хиты Британи Спирс? Это само по себе не оксюморон? Где чертова подушка для шеи?  
Он на ощупь порылся за своим сидением и вытащил мягкий поролоновый валик.

— Музыку выбирает водитель... — Джек прибавил громкость.

— А пассажир сидит молча и не жалуется. Бла-бла-бла. — Брок снова закрыл глаза и захрапел еще до того, как началась другая песня. Джек стучал пальцами по рулю и обдумывал варианты убийства тупых водителей, стоявших перед ним. Это был приятный способ занять время.

Прекратив мечтать, Джек кинул взгляд на Брока. Черты его лица были мягкими, расслабленными, глаза прикрыты упавшими на лоб волосами. Было бы так легко закончить всё это прямо сейчас. Джек убрал его волосы в сторону, и Брок доверчиво потянулся во сне за его прикосновением.

Джек положил обе ладони на руль. Что если Брок любил его? По-настоящему любил так, как Джек надеялся? Он был таким слабым, таким глупым дураком. _Подожди до Озарения_ , сказал себе Джек. Все встанет на свои места.

_Oops I did it again played with your heart got lost in the game..._


	26. Chapter 26

Джек нащупал фляжку во внутреннем кармане. Он уже несколько раз был вынужден перебороть соблазн сделать глоток, а они еще даже не покончили с фотосъемкой. Он наблюдал, как Брок растянул губы в пародии на улыбку, стоя в шеренге дружек.

Когда Брок назвал свою семью _жалким белым мусором_ , Джек фыркнул, однако, узрев парад неудачников, собравшихся на этой свадьбе, понял, что Брок был прав. Впервые за всё время он ехидно захихикал. Брок бросил на него взгляд, стискивая кулаки. Джек приоткрыл пиджак и блеснул серебристым боком фляжки в его сторону.

Брок беззвучно выговорил «Засранец» в сторону Джека, когда фотограф щелкнул вспышкой, и Джек расхохотался. Ему было хорошо. _Очень хорошо_. Почему так не могло быть всегда? Почему он не мог забыть? Он совершенно точно не мог _простить_.

Брок закатил глаза, позируя с сестрой, Каролин выглядела удивительно хорошо для беременной. Может быть, свадебное сияние было таким же, что и материнское.

Брок улыбнулся в камеру. Даже в своем нелепом смокинге он был самым красивом человеком здесь. Некоторым подружкам невесты предстоит серьезно разочароваться. Брок, очевидно, так никому еще не сказал. Он был здесь с Джеком, своим _приятелем_. Что ж, Джек планировал вытащить эту пышноволосую сволочь из шкафа с криками и борьбой, если ему придется. Он был должен это Броку, он был должен ему хотя бы это. Было ли это мелочным? О да. Но и чрезвычайно приятным.

 

* * *

 

Хотя бы церемония оказалась короткой. Вечный союз был объявлен и подтвержден клятвами, и Джек засмеялся всего лишь один раз. Хотя стоило признать, что крошечные девочки с цветами были очаровательны. Все смеялись, когда они раскидали цветы по дорожке и разбежались к своим матерям.

Несколько женщин принялись возбужденно перешептываться, когда Брок повел по проходу замужнюю подругу невесты к приделу. Может быть, он и выглядит как сон, дамочки, но он скорее ночной кошмар. Кошмар с фантастическими скулами.  
— _Проклятье_ , Брок, — пробормотал Джек себе под нос. Сидевшая рядом с ним крохотная старушка бросила на него резкий неодобрительный взгляд. Джек подмигнул ей, и та возмущенно покраснела.

Джек опустился за освещенный свечой столик с бокалом в руках и принялся ждать, когда Брок сбежит с очередной фотосъемки. Открытый огонь, алкоголь и разнообразный пластик — всё, что нужно для устройства превеселого пожара. Джек придумал десяток способов, которыми он мог бы взорвать этот шатер. Ему давно не доводилось ничего взрывать, и он ужасно скучал без этого. Запах С4, дымок от динамита. Ни свидетелей, ни выживших. Старые добрые времена.

Диджей запустил музыку, невеста и жених выплыли на танцпол. Все смотрели и аплодировали, пока пара медленно кружилась. Это было вполне терпимо. Джек раскладывал конфетти на своей тарелке по цвету.

— Ты друг невесты или жениха? — Рядом с ним присела женщина с измученным лицом, опустив на стол тарелку с едой. — С кем ты пришел? Ты не похож ни на кого, кого я знаю. — В плотно сжатой линии ее рта было что-то такое, что заставило кулаки Джека зачесаться.

— Невесты. Я с Броком. Я Джек Роллинз. — Он не предложил ей руку, она не подняла взгляда от тарелки.

— А. Я тетя Брока, Джеральдина. Ты его друг с этой военной работы, о которой он никогда не рассказывает? — Джек кивнул. — Мы все ждем, что Брок встретит хорошую девочку и наконец остепениться. Перестанет строить из себя дурака, играя в героя.

— Я могу гарантировать, что это не произойдет. — Джек отхлебнул из бокала и позволил огненной жидкости прокатиться по горлу. Пока еще не было необходимости вскрывать запас хорошего алкоголя из его фляжки. — Можешь в этом мне поверить. — Он улыбнулся ей, и она прищурилась. Они оба наблюдали, как Брок танцует с одной из подружек невесты, а потом с одной из крохотных цветочниц, которая встала на мыски его ботинок, и он бережно держал ее за крохотные пальчики, пока они танцевали.

— Они хорошо смотрятся вместе, Брок с этой девушкой. Может быть, мне стоит свести их. Нельзя позволить пропасть семейной красоте. Он всегда был помешан на своей внешности. Вы не согласны, мистер Роллинз? — ехидно спросила она.

— Он безусловно красив, — согласился Джек. — И этот мужчина изменит мир. Он попадет в учебники истории, командор Брок Рамлоу. Вы не знали, что он в звании командора, не так ли? Что под его ответственностью находятся миллионы жизней? Всё остальное засекречено. — Он кивнул. — Вы в принципе понимаете концепцию национальной безопасности? — Защищая Брока, Джек начал вспоминать, почему он вообще влюбился в него. Почему он готов был пожертвовать собой ради этого мужчины. Почему он плакал, когда думал, что Брок погиб. — Запомните мои слова. Он изменит мир.

— Весьма в этом сомневаюсь. — И Джек начал строить планы по тихому убиению тети Брока грядущей ночью.

Эта страстность в его нутре, она не могла быть запрограммирована. Не могла быть полностью принесена извне, не на такой долгий срок, не с такой накрывающей голову силой. Когда Джек любил, он любил сердцем и душой. Всегда. Был ли это его первый парень, его долбанутый командир или легендарный убийца. Может быть, не все его воспоминания были настоящими, но какое это имело значение в долгосрочной перспективе? Люди придумывают себе воспоминания постоянно.

 _Могло ли быть это постепенное погружение частью программирования?_ Джек покачал головой. Он по-прежнему хотел запустить пальцы в эти блестящие черные волосы, по-прежнему хотел слышать, как стонет Брок, уткнувшись в его разгоряченную кожу.

Брок отыскал его столик и притянул стул, чтобы сесть рядом, его волосы были растрепаны после танцев. Он взял стакан Джека и опустошил его.  
— Если меня попытается сфотографировать хотя бы еще один человек, я разорву ему глотку.

— Брок. А я тут болтала с твоим спутником. — Брок всерьез попытался сжаться, стать меньше. — Я надеялась, что к этому времени ты уже найдешь себе милую девочку. Ты знаешь, люди уже начинают поговаривать... — Она встала и ушла к буфету.

— Ты выпил мой бурбон. Принеси мне новый, — приказал Джек, и, к его удивлению, Брок тут же _подчинился_. Он ушел с поникшими плечами и кротко попросил замену. Он даже не попытался пофлиртовать с барменом, который был чертовски привлекательным и кокетливым. Джек никогда раньше не видел Брока с этой стороны, и в его груди разгоралось злобное чувство собственности.

— Когда ты успел превратиться в девчонку? — ровно спросил Джек, когда Брок протянул ему бокал. Тот прищурил глаза и молча сел. — Я спрашиваю только потому, что мне дамочки не особо нравятся.

— Иди к черту, — Брок сделал глоток собственного напитка. — Это не так просто.

— Я могу сделать это простым. От тебя требуется просто сдаться, положиться во всем на меня. Ты можешь это сделать? — проворковал Джек ему на ухо. Брок принадлежал _ему_. И этим ублюдкам пора об этом узнать. — Дай мне всё сделать за тебя.

Брок облизал губы и осушил бокал. Кивнул, и Джек провел ладонью по его бедру.  
— Мне захотелось потанцевать. Где твоя бабушка? — Брок показал, и Джек выпрямился. — Всегда начинай построение отношений с Бабули. — Он двинулся в ее сторону.

— Могу я пригласить вас на танец? — Джек протянул руку, и восьмидесятилетняя старушка приняла приглашение с приподнятой бровью. Она улыбнулась ему, и Джек провел ее к танцполу, двигаясь так, будто она была сделана из стекла. Ну или хотя бы ее кости. — Я просто обязан был потанцевать с самой красивой из присутствующих здесь леди, — сказал он, включая свой шарм.

Она усмехнулась.  
— Я не слышала подобной ерунды с тех пор, как в последний раз ездила на Неделю Флота, чтобы познакомиться там с мальчиками. — Джек широко улыбнулся. Старушенция уже начинала ему нравится. — Но продолжай, горячая штучка.

— Как пожелает прекрасная дама.

— Я желаю, чтобы ты снял свою одежду и станцевал мне стриптиз. — Она провела пальцем по его прессу. — Однако ты на день опоздал на девичник. Броку всегда достаются самые лучшие. Счастливчик. — Она прижалась ближе и вздохнула. — Мускулы. У твоих мускул есть собственные мускулы.

— О, — улыбнулся Джек еще шире. — Так вы знаете.

— Детка, я знала об этом с тех пор, как мой внук одновременно открыл для себя гель для волос и капитана школьной футбольной команды. Как давно вы вместе?

— Пять лет. Мы вместе живем. — Джек рискнул кинуть взгляд на шепчущуюся толпу. Любопытство, перемешанное с симпатией. Да, всегда будь в хороших отношениях с Бабулей, чтобы расположить к себе стадо деревенщин.

— Планируете пожениться? В нашем штате это разрешено, чтоб ты знал. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы просто развлекаться по углам. Надо найти хороший вариант и притащить за задницу к дверям церкви. — Она хихикнула, заметив ошарашенное выражение его лица. — Ты его любишь? Потому что он смотрит на тебя, словно ты сделан из звезд и котят. — Она улыбнулась Броку, который следил за ними широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Да. Люблю. Хотя он не пытается упростить мне это. Порой он ведет себя как кусок лживой твари. — Он взглянул на ее хрупкую костлявую руку. — Он делал ужасные вещи со мной. И я не уверен, что могу переступить через это.

— Он Рамлоу. — Она пожала плечами. — Это то, что мы делаем. Спаси боже тех несчастных, кто в нас влюбляется. Ты запланировал сделать что-то коварное, юноша?

— Я думал об этом. — Музыка замолчала, и Джек проводил старушку к ее столу. — Что-нибудь скандальное.

— Чудесно. Чудесно. И принеси мне водки с тоником. Я хочу пить, а моя дочь не подпускает меня к бару. — Джек вручил ей напиток, пока ее дочь смотрела в другую сторону, и Бабуля подмигнула ему.

Джек уселся обратно на свое место и поддел вилкой фрикадельку.  
— Я тут подумал — я хочу, чтобы твоя бабушка переехала ко мне. Именно так, я бросаю тебя ради нее. Будет нелегко, но, уверен, мы справимся. — Джек съел фрикадельку и погладил бедро Брока под прикрытием скатерти.

— Засранец. — Брок сдавил пальцами переносицу и поерзал на стуле. — Ты считаешь это смешным?

Джек пожал плечами, ему было весело.  
— Кстати, она знает, что ты гей. Уже десятилетия. У нас есть ее благословление. — Он допил свой напиток и протянул руку. Брок, не веря, уставился на него. — Потанцуй со мной.

— Нет, — Брок нахмурился. — _Я не могу_. Все смотрят. — Для мужчины, который наслаждается кровавым беспределом в той мере, как это делал Брок, среди своих родственников он был трусливым слюнтяем. Джека достало это.

— Потанцуй со мной. Или проваливай из моей жизни.

— Что? — Глаза Брока распахнулись, и он наклонился ближе, как будто не доверял собственным ушам.

— Я уеду прямо сейчас и вышвырну всё твое дерьмо на улицу как раз к твоему возвращению. Я не буду твоим грязным секретом.

— Ты угрожаешь порвать со мной, если я не пойду с тобой танцевать? — прошипел Брок.

— Это не угроза. Это ультиматум. У нас полно секретов, Брок, но наша любовь? Она не должна быть одним из них. — Они удерживали взгляды друг друга, и Джек продолжил: — Разве что ты вовсе не любишь меня. Разве что всё это ложь. Разве что ты пошел на это только ради собственного удобства. — Брок упрямо выпятил челюсть и попытался выиграть битву взглядов. — Так что ты выбираешь, Брок? Потанцуй со мной или вали нахуй из моей жизни.

Брок очень долго в молчании смотрел на протянутую к нему руку Джека. Джек задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как разочарование и уверенность сплетаются в его сердце. Он медленно опустил руку и оглядел груды отсортированных по цвету конфетти на скатерти.  
— Я... сложу твои вещи в гараже...

Брок схватил его за руку и потащил на танцпол. Он прошипел ему в ухо:  
— По крайней мере, дай я поведу, засранец!

— Неа. — Джек притянул его ближе, и на какое-то время они позабыли, где находятся и кто на них смотрит. Это перестало иметь значение. Они были друг с другом и плевали на то, что думал остальной мир. Если бы их это волновало, они бы для начала никогда не вступили в Гидру.

— Видишь. Всё не так уж плохо, — пробормотал Джек в его ухо, пока они покачивались от одного медляка к другому. Джек сделал себе мысленную пометку наградить диджея чаевыми за то, что не испортил момент макареной или танцем маленьких утят. — Шаг за шагом. Ты должен был сделать это много лет назад.

— Ммм, — промычал Брок. — У меня был план. Честно. — Его голова идеально ложилась под подбородок Джека.

— Конечно, принцесса. Я тебе верю. — Джек поймал взгляд Бабули, и она одарила его одобрительным жестом. Он улыбнулся и задумался о будущем. Может быть, в конце концов все будет не так уж плохо. В глубине его души засверкала крохотная искорка надежды.

Кто-то настойчиво постучал его по ноге. Джек опустил взгляд и увидел крохотную цветочницу с венком набекрень.  
— Моя очередь! — объявила она и оттолкнула Брока с дороги. Тот поднял руки в капитуляции, и зрители довольно захихикали. Девочка наступила на сверкающие ботинки Джека и ухватилась за его большие пальцы, заставив его согнуться пополам. Сверкнули вспышки, и Джек улыбнулся. Он смотрел на свою крохотную партнершу, поэтому не видел, как по лицу Брока тенью скользнуло виноватое выражение, быстро спрятавшись под привычной ухмылкой.


	27. Chapter 27

— Все собираемся в круг ловить подвязку! — объявил диджей.

Брок скорчил брезгливую гримасу.  
— Иди ты туда. Я _не_  буду трогать нижнее белье своей сестры.  
Его бледно-голубой галстук-бабочка криво висел, и Джек наклонился его поправить.

Он пробормотал, обдавая ухо Брока пахнущим бурбоном дыханием:  
— Готов поставить на то, что ты крал у нее что-нибудь. Что-то новое и шелковое. Нарядился и гордо вышагивал по своей комнате, пока не перемазал своим потекшим членом? — О, что это была за картинка. — Ласкал себя сквозь гладкую ткань, пока не спустил, да? — По шее Брока разлился яркий румянец, и Джеку нестерпимо захотелось прямо сейчас утащить его в их номер в мотеле. — Я куплю тебе самый красивый комплект трусиков и чулок. Может быть, что-нибудь на каблуках. Сможешь прогуляться передо мной, хвастаясь своей сладкой задницей. Может быть, я даже вылижу тебя через шелк, буду лизать до тех пор, пока ты не начнешь стонать мое имя.

Брок поправил под столом вставший член и повернулся к Джеку. Его глаза блестели.  
— Верь в мои слова, потому что я говорю от всего сердца: _иди ты на хуй._

— Я буду считать это за согласие, — хмыкнул Джек и выпрямился, его рука легла на спинку стула Брока. Он погладил большим пальцем его затылок и встал со вздохом. — Ты пойдешь ловить букет. Договорились?

Брок показал ему большой палец.  
— Договорились. С Илоны необходимо сбить спесь. Она весь вечер ведет себя как злобная сука.

Джек хрустнул пальцами.  
— Ты же знаешь, что означает пойманный букет?

— Ага. _Право на злорадство_. — Губы Брока искривила издевательская усмешка, и Джеку пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не расхохотаться.

Он присоединился к собравшимся на танцполе мужчинам, возвышаясь над ними минимум на голову. Жених снял подвязку с невесты и бросил в их сторону как резинку с рогатки. Мужчины рассыпались в стороны как тараканы при включившемся свете, позволив повязке безвольно приземлиться на пол. Джек пробормотал ' _Трусы'_ и наклонился за ней. Он нацепил повязку на бицепс под радостные улюлюканья нескольких пьяных женщин.

Джек вернулся к Броку и обнаружил там Бабулю, которая похлопала его по руке. Она выдохнула:  
— Такой упругий, Джек. — Она сжала ладонь Брока. — Если бы я была на десять лет моложе, я бы забралась на твоего парня как на дерево, дорогой.

Брок изобразил на лице выражение глубочайшего потрясения:  
— Бабуля! Всего на десять лет моложе? — Он беззвучно произнес Джеку ' _Беги!_ ', когда тот сел за стол. Шатер опустел. Гости схлынули наружу, чтобы радостно поиздеваться над машиной новобрачных.

— Аквааэробика. Помогает мне сохранять гибкость. Полагаю, мне не стоит просить тебя о правнуках?

Брок зажмурился.  
— Никогда не считал, что проживу достаточно долго, чтобы думать об этом. — Он пожал плечами. — Я даже о рыбке позаботиться не способен.

Она рассмеялась.  
— Детей переоценивают. Я предпочитаю щенков. — Она улыбнулась Джеку: — Потанцуй со мной, красавчик. Обеспечь меня приятными воспоминаниями. — Брок спрятал лицо в ладонях от смущения.

— С удовольствием. — Джек встал и протянул ей руку с полупоклоном. — Прошу.

— Броку _всегда_ достаются лучшие, — сказала она, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза, пока они плавно покачивались. Она прижалась к его груди и потерлась щекой о рубашку.

— Я не так хорош, как вы думаете, мэм.

— На одну ночь ты бы сгодился, — ответила она с улыбкой. — И знаешь, порой этого довольно. — Музыка замолчала, и Бабуля сказала: — Пожалуйста, позаботься о Броке. Он иногда ведет себя как заноза в заднице, это ему досталось от отца. Я надеюсь, что правильно его воспитала, однако время нельзя отмотать назад. Каждый делает свой выбор. — Она похлопала его по руке. — Я рада, что он выбрал тебя. Ты не мог бы проводить меня в мою комнату? Мне необходим перерыв. — Бабуля зевнула. — Часиков так на восемь-десять. — Она была крепкой, однако праздник и водка явно ее измотали.

Джек довел ее до комнаты в мотеле и помог открыть дверь.  
— Ведите себя хорошо, юная леди.

Она потянулась вокруг его бедер и положила ладони ему на задницу, крепко сжав их и издав довольный возглас:  
— Никогда.

 

* * *

 

Брок смотрелся в зеркало, его висок и щеку пересекали длинные царапины.  
— Я так понимаю, завладеть букетом тебе не удалось?  
Джек закрыл за собой дверь.

Брок покачал головой.  
— Мне стоило догадаться. Женщины дерутся грязно, мои родственницы _еще грязнее_. В любом случае, Илоне понадобится любая помощь, на которую она только может рассчитывать в брачном деле. _Стерва_.

— Я сумел довести Бабулю до ее комнаты без попыток пообжиматься с ее стороны.

— А за задницу она тебя пощупала? — Брок снял ботинки и поставил рядом с кроватью. На его щеках расцветал нежный румянец. Он уселся на постель, подпрыгнув на матрасе.

— Ухватила как баскетбольный мяч, — фыркнул Джек. — Обеими руками.

— Ты ей понравился. Она растила нас с сестрой после аварии. Управлять мужчинами я научился у нее. Я знал сержантов, менее суровых, чем Бабуля. — Брок тепло улыбнулся. — Я не очень-то скучаю по этому бардаку, семья хороша в маленьких дозах. — Он поднял вверх сведенные совсем близко пальцы и, прищурившись, посмотрел на расстояние между кончиками. — В очень маленьких.

— Ты разве не устал? — Джек изучал загадочное пятно на своем пиджаке.

— _Навеселе_. Я... мне даже не пришлось никому врезать в зубы. — Брок смотрел вверх на него. — Благодаря тебе.

— Чертовски верно. Ты у меня изнеженная принцесса. Ты создаешь правила, не твоя семья. — Джек потыкал пальцем в другое пятно. — Ты платишь за химчистку. Кажется, твоя племянница использовала меня в качестве носового платка. — Брок стек на одно колено на пол. — Я бы на твоем месте дважды подумал, прежде чем касаться этого ковра, разве что ты решил отсосать мне. Блин, еще один сопливый след.

— Джек. Джек Дуглас Роллинз, — проникновенно выговорил Брок. — Окажешь ли ты мне честь, согласившись стать моим мужем?

Джек от удивления уронил пиджак на пол.  
— Ты надо мной издеваешься? Это не смешно, Брок.

Брок покачал головой.  
— Я не издеваюсь над тобой. Я смертельно серьезен. Ты на самом деле лучший. Лучший из лучших. Я люблю тебя. И я хочу, чтобы мы поженились. — Джек скрестил руки на груди, и Брок продолжил, по-прежнему стоя на колене на грязном ковре. — Мы с тобой отлично ладим. Мы подходим друг другу. Ты делаешь меня лучшим человеком, Джек. Я просыпаюсь по утрам и, если не нахожу тебя рядом с собой, я чувствую себя потерянным. Я хочу _тебя_. Назови мне хоть одну причину, по которой ты не можешь согласиться.

Джек не мог больше держать это в себе, он рявкнул:  
— Ты стер мне память!  
Брок дернулся, как будто его ударили.  
— Процесс не закрепился. Я помню всё. _Всё_.  
Броку хватило совести отвести на мгновение взгляд в сторону, потом он встал и опустился на кровать. Взлохматил волосы. Руки Джека сжались в кулаки.

— Блядь, — тихо выругался Брок. — Я знал, что это не сработает. Ты слишком умный. Слишком упрямый. Не я решил это сделать. Они хотели _списать_ тебя, Джек. И они не практикуют досрочный выход на пенсию.  
Джек молча смотрел на него, всё ещё думая о том, чтобы сдавить его горло в своих ладонях.  
— Я знаю, что нет способа примирить тебя с этим. _Знаю_. Это чудовищное насилие. В первый раз, когда я сел в это кресло... — Он покачал головой. — Речь не обо мне. Джек, я бы не оказался там, где нахожусь, сомневаясь в приказах, но я умолял за тебя. Я стоял на коленях и умолял. Это не метафора. Мне пришлось потратить бутыль листерина, чтобы избавиться от этого привкуса во рту. — Он потер лицо. — А когда я увидел, каким... каким _счастливым_ ты стал после этого, я подумал — зачем рисковать и пытаться тебе рассказать?

— Потому что это было бы _правильным_! Вот зачем! — прорычал Джек. — Я думал, что схожу с ума, Брок. Я думал, что я полностью рехнулся! Тебя не было дома. Ты оставил меня одного. Может быть, ради того, чтобы вновь пытать Барнса. Да, об этом я тоже вспомнил. — Джек ожидал, что его накроет волной ярости, однако неожиданно разлившееся в груди горе чуть не подломило его колени.

— Нет. — Глаза Брока сверкнули сталью. — Пирс забрал себе контроль над этим проектом. Сказал что-то о чертовски важной операции, провалом которой он не хочет рисковать. Я не трогал Солдата после того, как ты мне запретил. Он считает, что тебя куда-то перевели. Он... — Брок ударил кулаком по цветочному покрывалу. — К черту. Он ужасно по тебе скучал, и плакал, и у него в волосах запуталась жвачка, и это был просто пиздец. Поэтому они его обнулили. Начали с чистого листа.

— Ты ревновал, — отрезал Джек.

— О, забавно это слышать от _тебя_. — Брок облизал губы. — Это единственное, кстати говоря, по чему я не скучаю. По твоему сраному чувству собственничества. Когда я предложил тебе... когда я предложил тебе всё... предложил тебе всего себя... — Его лицо сморщилось в попытке остановить непрошенные слезы. — Это случится, Джек. Они сунули меня в кресло и вплавили в мой мозг эти инструкции. Я... — Хрупкий контроль Брока треснул, и слезы потекли ручьями по его щекам.

— Я чертовски _боюсь_ , Джек. Что, если всё пойдет наперекосяк? — Он вытер глаза рукавом рубашки, и Джек был вынужден бороться с желанием прижать его к своей груди. — Если мы будем женаты, тебя не смогут заставить давать показания. Если я умру, ты получишь страховку. Я не хочу, чтобы всё, чего я достиг, превратилось в пыль. Звучит охуенно романтично, да?

— Так это всё было ради моего собственного блага? — Джек сел на постель рядом с Броком.

— Да, кажется. Это хреновый способ так об этом рассказать. Я не заставлял тебя любить меня. Эту тупость ты сам сотворил. Ты не можешь никого обвинять в этой ошибке. — Брок прошептал севшим голосом: — Я просто не мог потерять тебя. Ты единственный, кому я доверяю. Ты прикрываешь мою спину.

— _Всегда_. — Было жутко, насколько лучше почувствовал себя Джек. С его плеч был снят огромный груз, и он чувствовал себя спокойным, сосредоточенным впервые за несколько месяцев. Джек обнял Брока и крепко прижал к себе. — Ты все равно мудак. Но ты мой мудак. И я тебя не простил. Ни капельки.

— Я могу с этим жить. Я не купил кольцо. Но у меня есть кое-что получше. — Брок сунул руку в воротник и вытянул цепь с жетонами. Он никогда их не снимал из-за суеверности. Он отцепил маленький ключ и поднял его. — Если ты не веришь моим словам, поверь _этому_. _Это_ доказательство, насколько сильно я тебе доверяю. — Он положил ключ в ладонь Джеку. — Помнишь Могадишо? Как мы потеряли пять миллионов в облигациях на предъявителя? Помнишь тот банк, где мне отказали в кредите на машину?

Джек молча кивнул. Он задавался вопросом, что стало с потерянными деньгами. Они обвинили в пропаже местного военачальника и направили в его резиденцию беспилотник в качестве мести. А деньги забрал Брок. Пронырливый сукин сын.

— Я снял там большую ячейку. Там деньги. Наличкой. Несколько неограненных алмазов. Паспорта. Поддельные документы. Бумаги на собственность на дом в Монтане. Полный список моих заначек и других депозитных ячеек, в которых я храню компромат и оружие. У меня припрятано целых десять канистр с экспериментальным возбуждающим газом и два шприца с последней версией суперсолдатской сыворотки. Такой, которая _не_ сводит тебя с ума. Я, может быть, и верный, но не глупый. Я вкалывал на организацию как проклятый, и меня не устроит в качестве награды благодарственная открытка и пуля в затылок.

Джек вложил ключ обратно в ладонь Брока. Тот выглядел растерявшимся, и Джек сказал:  
— Храни у себя. Меня эта хрень никогда не беспокоила.

Лицо Брока сморщилось на мгновение, затем просветлело. Он медленно и аккуратно прожестикулировал _Я люблю тебя._

Джек ответил ему. Помоги ему, боже, он ответил ему.


	28. Chapter 28

Джек в шоке смотрел на выход из квинджета с отвисшей челюстью.  
— На нём парашют был?

Брок покачал головой и ухмыльнулся.  
— Нет. Ему не нужен.

— Вот придурок, — пробормотал Джек, закатывая глаза. Они без проблем десантировались на « _Лемурианскую звезду_ ». Брок прицелился в затылок Стиву, но потом застрелил боевика за его спиной.

— Спасибо, — вежливо поблагодарил его Стив.

— Ага. Ты без меня совсем беспомощный. — Брок хмыкнул, не в силах прекратить флиртовать даже посреди миссии. Стив понёсся избивать остальных пиратов. Джек уставился на Брока, который отцепил парашют и пожал плечами. — Что? Выдвигаемся.

 

* * *

 

Брок настоял, что сам сделает все работы по саду. Он не хотел нанимать каких-то чужаков, которые придут в их дом и будут нарушать их уединённость. _Уединённость_. Сейчас эта концепция звучала весьма забавно. Ему было жалко платить деньги за работу, которую он мог сделать сам. Джеку досталось бесплатное шоу. Жаль, что двор в целом выглядел как лоскутное одеяло из сухой травы и земли.

Вот, опять, вспышка красного. Прямо на периферии его зрения с того места, где он устроился в гамаке без рубашки. Джек лениво потянулся и через полуприкрытые веки наблюдал, как Брок присел на корточки, чтобы вырвать упрямый сорняк. Над поясом его штанов показалась полоска красной ткани. Благослови боже джинсы с низкой посадкой.

Он открыл рот, чтобы отметить любопытный выбор белья Брока, потом опять закрыл. По его губам расползлась улыбка, и он прикрыл глаза.  
— Ты пропустил несколько возле камней. — Джек подождал, пока не услышал, что Брок опустился на колени, и снова открыл глаза. Солнце ласкало блестевшую от пота кожу Брока, оглаживало изгиб его спины. Над джинсой показалась небольшая полоска красного кружева. Джек облизал губы и почувствовал, как его кровь устремилась в пах. — Так что, ты украл это у своей сестры?

Брок бросил на него грязный взгляд и вытер перепачканные руки о штанины.  
— Долго же ты ждал. — Он выпрямился. Его волосы были мокрыми от пота, а на скуле обнаружилась полоса суглинка. — Проклятая хрень впивается в мой зад так сильно, что скоро доберется до рта. — Он выставил бедро и засунул большой палец в ременную петлю, позируя и завлекая.

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Ты выбрал странную вещь для работ в саду. — Брок стиснул губы в тонкую, плотную линию. Это было красиво. — Не забудь о бордюре вокруг клумбы. — Джек закрыл глаза и ждал, переплетя пальцы на груди. Он ожидал, что Брок попытается перевернуть его гамак. Он не ожидал, что в лицо ему полетит струя из садового шланга.

— Какого хффффу! — выплюнул Джек и кувыркнулся из гамака, приземлившись с глухим стуком в траву на живот.

— Получай, засранец! — расхохотался Брок и ухватил наконечник шланга как свой любимый пистолет. — Не забудь о бордюре вокруг клумбы, ага, как же! — Штаны Джека насквозь промокли. Он подтянул под себя колени, выжидая, напряжённый, как сжатая пружина. Брок подошел слишком близко к Джеку, и тот бросился на него, обхватывая вокруг коленей. Они рухнули кучей перепутавшихся конечностей и колец садового шланга. Джек вывернул руку Брока за спину, и тот зашипел что-то неразличимое от злости и разочарования. Джек набрал полную ладонь влажной земли и втёр в его волосы, триумфально вопя. Он вытер испачканную ладонь о загорелую спину Брока и поскреб ногтями по коже. Брок подался навстречу прикосновению и застонал.

 _Любопытно_. Джек шлепнул еще одну пригоршню грязи на подбородок Брока, размазав ее по щетине и губам.

— Скотина! — Брок сплюнул грязную слюну.

— Сам дурак, что схватился за шланг. Теперь постарайся и как следует вылижи мою руку, иначе я засуну член насухую в твою тугую дырку. — Джек пошевелил пальцами перед губами Брока.

— Пошел ты. — Брок завозился, не особо стараясь вырваться. Если бы он захотел, он заставил бы Джека валяться в грязи и молить о пощаде, поэтому Джек надавил сильнее. Было бы намного проще, если бы Брок напрямую говорил о том, чего хочет, вместо того, чтобы притворяться, будто Джек умеет читать его мысли. Агент не был бы таким уклончивым. Джек стиснул зубы. Он по-прежнему мог бы видеться с Агентом, если бы Брок не... _Не думай об этом. Запрячь в глубины памяти. Подумаешь об этом позже._

— У меня не возникнет проблем отодрать тебя без подготовки, принцесса. — Джек хлопнул Брока по боку и пробежал пальцами по краю красного кружева. — Ты купил это для меня? — Собственный голос казался ему слишком резким. На свадьбе это выглядело забавной шуткой, однако сейчас гладкая ткань под пальцами ощущалась весьма приятно.

— Нет, зашел в супермаркет, и у них там была распродажа, так что я купил по паре каждому члену отряда! — Джек надавил на руку Брока, и тот резко вдохнул и поморщился. — Конечно, я купил их для тебя, придурок.

— Я думал, что ты мог купить их для Роджерса. Ты от него на миссии ни на шаг не отходил. — Джек запустил пальцы под джинсы, лаская прилипшую к коже Брока ткань. Он почувствовал, что у него горит лицо, а дыхание становится рваным. Затем его пальцы нащупали что-то плотное между ягодицами. Пробка.

— Ах ты грязный мальчишка, — прошипел Джек и надавил на основание пробки. — Держишь себя открытым и мокрым для меня, как маленькая правильная шлюшка? — Брок кивнул. — Сладкая маленькая шлюшка. Сколько членов было в твоей приветливой заднице? — Это был риторический вопрос, обычные их грязные разговорчики, однако Брок неожиданно замолчал и покраснел под слоем грязи.

— Мне стоит сделать твое фото в таком виде, чтобы дрочить на него, когда тебя не будет под рукой. Ты красивый, и такой порочный. — Джек коснулся туго натянутого вокруг пробки кольца мышц и протолкнул под него кончик мизинца. Брок простонал что-то невнятное от растяжения. — Скажи мне, что ты хочешь! — потребовал Джек.

Брок уткнулся лицом в траву, обрывки листьев покрывали его кожу как зеленое конфетти. Он что-то пробормотал, и Джек медленно прокрутил пробку.  
— Я… я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул! В трусиках. Я хочу кончить в трусики! — Джек отпустил его руку и одним сдвижением сдернул джинсы с бедер, на которых они едва держались на честном слове весь день.

— Проклятье, да, я тебя трахну. — Джек вздернул бедра Брока выше, выставляя покрытую алой тканью задницу и оставив джинсы болтаться запутавшимися вокруг левой лодыжки. Он вытащил пробку с хлюпающим звуком и отбросил на газон. — Не такая большая, как у меня, — промурлыкал он, опускаясь на колени. Положив ладони на упругие ягодицы, Джек лизнул его через ткань. Он был таким влажным от смазки, словно специально старался, помня об оральной фиксации Джека. — Довольно вкусно для потаскухи. — Атлас растягивался и подавался под его губами и языком. Джек обхватил руками бедра Брока и провел зубами по нежной коже его жадной дырки.

Брок застонал достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали соседи, и Джек ухмыльнулся.  
— Это я и хотел услышать.  
Он расстегнул свою ширинку и достал член, погладил им по блестящей ткани. Сочившиеся капли смазки пропитали ткань там, где она еще не была мокрой от слюны.  
— Красивая задница. Как получилось, что ты такой хорошенький?

Он стянул трусики вниз, оставив их под задницей Брока, морщинистое отверстие подрагивало от волны горячего дыхания. Джек не смог удержаться и припал к нему языком, жадно лакая. Брок заскулил, и Джек оттолкнул его руку от члена.  
— Ты плохо вел себя, играя с садовым шлангом, а плохие мальчишки кончают последними.

Было что-то первобытное и чрезвычайно приятное в том, как член Джека погрузился глубоко внутрь, как они трахались на грязной лужайке. Два животных толкались навстречу друг другу, рыки и стоны эхом отражались от забора. Джек отстраненно подумал, что ему снова пришлют письмо из ассоциации домовладельцев.

Брок запустил пальцы в траву и, подвывая, двигался навстречу Джеку.  
— Да… да… трахай! Вот так! — Джек сжал его член через ткань трусиков, и Брок заерзал от удовольствия, размазывая зелено-коричневые пятна по щеке. — О боже… Мне нужно! Мне нужен ты!

Джек накрыл рот Брока перемазанной землей ладонью, чтобы приглушить его крики, однако тот приоткрыл губы и всосал пальцы Джека. Его совсем унесло от движений в кулак Джека через ткань трусиков. Когда издаваемые Броком звуки стихли до приглушенного ворчания и низких стонов, Джек прикрыл глаза и подумал о Барнсе. О Барнсе, лежащем в покачивающемся на летнем ветру гамаке. Спокойно ждущем в безопасности, когда Джек позовет его ужинать. Эта мысль не была эротичной, однако образ мирной приятной жизни промчался сквозь Джека электрическим током прямо в член. Он кончил, толкаясь в Брока в жестоком ритме, оставляя на его бедрах синяки. Это толкнуло самого Брока через край, заставив содрогнуться.

Джек рассмеялся. Он выскользнул из дырки Брока и свалился на измочаленный газон.  
— Ты испачкал свои трусики.

Брок в полсилы стукнул его и свернулся у него на груди. Они лежали, наблюдая за облаками сквозь блестевшие на солнце листья. Потом Брок со вздохом произнес:  
— Семнадцать. Считая тебя.

— Что? — сонно пробормотал Джек.

— Количество членов, побывавших в моей заднице. — Брок сел и потянулся. — Они были все разом, и я в какой-то момент сбился со счета, но я уверен, что насчитал минимум шестнадцать разных членов. — Он нахмурился, глядя на синяки у себя на коже. — Черт, болеть будут охрененно. — Джек смотрел на него в ужасе. — Что? Ты сам спросил. Мы же решили теперь быть честными друг с другом. Так?

Джек взял его за руку, и Брок закатил глаза.  
— Это была обычная дедовщина. Знакомство новенького с положением вещей. Возможно, они учуяли во мне пидора. Но тебе не обязательно со мной сюсюкаться. — Он отпустил пальцы Джека и поморщился от вида липкого бардака в своем паху, стянул пояс и скорчил гримасу. — Это было сто лет назад. У меня был список. Подробный список имен, домашних адресов, родственников… — Брок покосился через плечо с ухмылкой. — Люди до смешного часто погибают на нашей работе. По одному за раз. Различные несчастные случаи и ошибки на операциях. Никто никогда не смог бы соединить все события и увидеть общую картину. Много, много лет. — Он подмигнул и цокнул языком. — _Пиф Паф_. В результате я стал самым молодым командиром за всю историю Страйка благодаря естественному отбору. Так что мораль этой истории в том, что ты можешь положить меня на спину, но уложить на лопатки тебе меня не удастся, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Ты страшный человек, Брок Рамлоу, — одобрительно произнес Джек. — Я рад, что я тебе нравлюсь.

Брок пожал плечами и стянул с себя трусики.  
— У тебя есть положительные стороны. Я терпеливый и знаю, что мне нужно. — Он высунул язык. — Пойдешь со мной в душ? Или я могу притащить из гаража мобильную автомойку?..

Джек поднялся и хлопнул Брока по заднице.  
— Ты просто напрашиваешься на повторение, детка.  
Джеку было неловко от того, что именно вызвало его оргазм, поэтому он готов был побаловать Брока. Это было меньшее, что он мог для него сделать. Он любил его.

Даже если он был семнадцатым членом в его заднице. _Господи_.


	29. Chapter 29

Джек неуверенно моргнул, чувствуя себя мягким и безвольным, как тряпичная кукла. У него болела каждая клетка в теле. Потолок лифта выглядел прогнувшимся. Странно. Как это вообще можно было сделать?

Стоп, а что случилось со стеклянной стеной? Неужели через нее выпрыгнул Роджерс? _Господи боже._ Может быть, он умер от удара, разве это бы не было прекрасным исходом? Хотя мироздание обычно не делает Джеку таких подарков, так что придурок наверняка выжил. Нужно запустить _Озарение_ , оно решит все их проблемы.

Он медленно, со стонами, сел и увидел Брока на верхушке кучи павших боевиков Страйка. _Последний Герой_ , как всегда. Джек потянулся и похлопал Брока по щеке. Тот поднял на него мутный взгляд, мотнул головой.  
— Ну что, ты его сделал?  
Мелочно, но Джек знал, что их миссия обречена на провал. Роджерс мог поднять машину, бить его было все равно что колотить стену. И стена обычно не смотрит на тебя полным разочарования взглядом.

_Иди нахуй, Роджерс. Это больше не твой мир._

Брок сплюнул полный рот крови, попав на штаны Васкеза. Медленно заставил себя выпрямиться, и они прислонились к оставшейся целой стене. Ветер с Потомака завывал и вонял гнилью.  
— Я сказал ему, что в этом не было ничего личного. — Брок снова сплюнул. — Вызови медиков, у нас здесь полно раненых. Мой передатчик разбит.

— Как и сердце Роджерса, — фыркнул Джек, и они хлопнули друг друга по ладоням, морщась от удара. Брок засмеялся и схватился за ребра. Когда он перестал трястись от смеха и боли, уперся лбом в лоб Джека, и они принялись ждать медиков.

 

* * *

 

Джек взмолился:  
— Я прошу всего лишь десять минут с ним, наедине. Больше ничего. Я больше никогда вообще не буду о нем вспоминать.  
Пальцы Брока еще крепче сжались на руле, он смотрел прямо перед собой на покрытую гравием дорогу. Сзади в машине сидел Агент, вернувшийся после битвы с Роджерсом и его соратниками. Машина с пленниками шла следом за ними. Быть так близко к Барнсу и не иметь возможности с ним поговорить было пыткой для Джека.

— Я должен с ним попрощаться, — тихо сказал он, сплетя пальцы и закусив губу. — Черт побери, Брок, прояви немного сочувствия. — Он потянулся и коснулся его плеча. Брок скинул его ладонь.

Через несколько минут напряженной тишины Брок остановил машину и связался с остальными.  
— Проявляю. И единственная причина, по которой я это делаю, — я люблю тебя. — Он выглянул в окно. — Мы женимся на следующей неделе. И меня тебе должно быть _достаточно_.

— Спасибо. — Джек сжал его бедро и открыл пассажирскую дверь.

Брок схватил его за руку, не давая уйти.  
— Не делай никаких глупостей. Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом.  
Джек наклонился поцеловать его. Брок оттолкнул его и сказал:  
— Покончи с этим. Ты не можешь спасти всех, Джек. Просто не можешь. Я пытался.  
Джек захлопнул за собой пассажирскую дверь и открыл боковую, забрался в глубину фургона и задвинул дверь обратно.

Агент сидел, откинув голову на холодную металлическую стену, его лицо было месивом заживающих на глазах ссадин и синяков. Роджерс бил его в полную силу. Джек подавил желание дойти до второй машины и пустить Стиву пулю в лоб за это. Он должен был сделать это еще на мосту, наплевав на новостной вертолет.

— Привет, — тихо проговорил он, вспомнив, с какой легкостью эти пальцы могли отнимать жизнь, даже будучи скованными. — Ты… ты помнишь меня? — Он осторожно отвел длинные волосы с лица Барнса. Глаза того пялились четко сквозь Джека, без единого намека на узнавание. — Я Джек.

Спокойное пустое выражение на лице Барнса резало Джека ножом по сердце. Стерли. Он никогда раньше никого так не ненавидел, как людей, надругавшихся над _его_ Агентом. Черт. _Он же сам относится к этим людям. Он был не лучше их._ Джек упал на колени на рифленый металлический пол.

Джек умолял его, по его щекам бежали слезы:  
— _Помнишь меня?_ Мы играли в покер и пускали мыльные пузыри и целовались… — Его голос дрогнул и он прижал скованные руки Агента к мокрым от слез щекам. Поцеловал его пальцы, и глаза Агента наконец-то сфокусировались на нем. Джек всхлипнул. — Пожалуйста, вспомни меня! Я… Я люблю тебя так сильно, что от этого ужасно больно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!

— Человек на мосту.  
_Нет. Нет. НЕТ! Не Роджерс. Не вспоминай его раньше, чем вспомнишь меня! Я тот, кого ты любишь. Я твой Джек! Я сожгу мир ради тебя… Даже Брок не в силах будет его остановить._ Он понимал это с холодной уверенностью. Он любил Брока, но ему нужно было обладать Барнсом. Брок будет в порядке без него. Он умел выживать. Барнсу была нужна защита Джека.

— Твоя цель. Мы захватили его. Он во второй машине. Ты справился с заданием. — Джек похлопал Барнса по колену и заворковал: — Ты хороший и храбрый и сильный. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, попытайся меня вспомнить. Я _твой_ Джек. Они не смогут забрать тебя у меня, только не в этот раз.

— …Но я знал его? — Надежда и неуверенность, мешавшиеся в голосе Барнса, привели Джека в бешенство, у него в глазах потемнело от злости. Стив причинил эту боль его любимому. Он должен уйти.

— Нет, не знал. — Джек успокаивающе выводил круги большим пальцем на ладони Барнса. — Ты пытаешься вспомнить _меня_. Я тот, кто любит тебя! Я буду оберегать тебя, не он. Он мертвец. Ты принадлежишь мне. Ты нуждаешься во мне. А я нуждаюсь в тебе. — Он бесконтрольно тараторил, заставив брови Барнса сойтись на переносице, выражая замешательство от попытки разобраться в несущемся с его губ потоке злых слов. — У меня есть план твоего спасения. Ты не представляешь, от чего я отказываюсь, чтобы быть с тобой, но без тебя я жить не могу. — Он собирался отказаться от _всего_. — Но ты должен драться! Ты должен вспомнить меня! Это приказ, солдат!

— Десять минут! — Брок постучал по борту машины.

— Я знаю! Знаю! — прокричал в ответ Джек. Он схватил Барнса в объятия, крепко прижал к своей груди, вдохнул запах его волос. Дым и пот. Он поцеловал его висок и пробормотал тихо, чтобы Брок не мог его услышать: — Я так по тебе скучаю. Я _спасу_ тебя. — Он порылся в кармане и вытащил кубик жвачки, вложил ее в пальцы Агента.

Брок открыл дверь, и Джек выбрался наружу с заплаканным лицом. Брок, к его чести, не сказал ни слова. Он захлопнул и запер дверь. Потом отвел Джека обратно к передним сиденьям, уверенно положив руку ему на поясницу. Он просигналил «Выдвигаемся!» Конвой продолжил путь по маршруту. Джек до синяков вдавил пальцы в свои бедра.

— Я хочу сделать это, — выдохнул он. — Я хочу убить Роджерса. — Он вытер лицо рукавом.

Брок довольно улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю. Знаю. — Он хмыкнул. — Лучший свадебный подарок, да?


	30. Chapter 30

— Брок, — позвал Джек, когда они доехали до Трискелиона. Тот не произнес ни слова с той минуты, когда они обнаружили побег Роджерса. Жуткое неприятное молчание. Им предстояло объяснить Пирсу, что произошло. Точнее,  _Броку_ предстояло. Это была одна из сторон ответственной должности.

— Что? — прорычал Брок. Всё шло неправильно. Сначала он упустил Роджерса и Романову в паре метров от себя в торговом центре. Затем в них не попала ракета. Вишенкой на торте оказался побег их связанных, раненых и беспомощных пленников во время остановки, сделанной по просьбе его проблемного жениха. Мироздание ненавидело Брока Рамлоу.

— У меня плохое… — Джек растер лицо, его затылок покалывало от пота.

— Засунь в жопу это дерьмо, Джек, — рявкнул Брок. — С нами всё будет в порядке. Просто надо как-то это объяснить. Мы бывали в ситуациях и похуже.

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Ага. Ты пропал без вести, а мне выпустили кишки, как мясной пиньяте. Все еще не становится легче от того, что творится вокруг. — Он махнул на возвышавшуюся над ними громадину Трискелиона. — Я хочу забрать сейчас этот ключ. Если твое предложение все еще в силе. — Джек затаил дыхание. Очень много зависело от этого простого обмена. Ему нужны были деньги, ему нужно было воплощение паранойи и самосохранения Брока. У того были другие тайники. _С ним все будет в порядке_. Если Джек продолжит это твердить, это превратится в правду.

Брок потянулся за пазуху и стянул через голову цепь с жетонами. Он вручил Джеку ключ от пяти миллионов долларов даже не моргнув.  
— Береги его.  
Они заехали на парковку Трискелиона.

Джек отсоединил ключ и вернул жетоны Броку.  
— Я обещаю. — Он сглотнул, в его животе неожиданно заворочалось чувство вины. — Ты… Тебе не придется жалеть об этом.

— Как я уже говорил, — Брок припарковал машину. — Ты единственная хорошая вещь во всей моей грёбаной жизни, Джек. — Он хлопнул Джека по плечу. — А теперь гляди, как я разъясняю это идиотическую за гранью понимания ситуацию Министру Обороны Соединенных Штатов Америки. — Он закатил глаза. — Ебать мою жизнь. В самом деле. — Он вышел из машины, и Джек подождал несколько мгновений, прежде чем подвесил ключ на собственную цепь с жетонами. Все будет нормально. Он спасет Барнса.

И, может быть, однажды Брок его _простит_.

* * *

 

Джек стоял за стирающим память креслом в банковском хранилище и смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Это был чудовищный предмет мебели, весь в ремнях и оковах. У него было больше общего с электрическим стулом, чем с обтекаемым белым виниловым креслом в отделении психиатрии. За кулисами всё оказалось куда грубее.

Он покосился на остальных бойцов Страйка. Сколько из них сидело в этом кресле? Никто из них не выглядел особо впечатлённым, пока техники в белых рубашках кружили вокруг него подобно рою пчел.

Они привели Агента, и Джек впился ногтями в ладонь, удерживая желание закричать. _Как они смеют его трогать._ Техники усадили Барнса в кресло и принялись проверять его жизненные показатели, равнодушно и эффективно. В их затянутых в перчатки пальцах не проскальзывало ни следа сочувствия или утешения. Барнс не смотрел вокруг, оцепенело глядя в пол.

В лабораторию вошел Александр Пирс, сопровождаемый Броком. _Ох, слава богу_ , подумал Джек. Брок поймал его взгляд и подмигнул. Уголок рта Джека дернулся в намеке на улыбку. Пирс сел и щелкнул пальцами.

— Он нестабилен, — сообщил техник. — Непредсказуем.

— Полный доклад. Полный доклад, живо, — приказал Пирс, а затем хлёстко ударил Барнса по лицу. Джек вздрогнул и попытался это скрыть. Он наблюдал за Броком, у которого на лице отразилось раздражение.

— Человек на мосту, — произнес Барнс. Усталость в его голосе заставила сердце Джека сжаться от боли. — Кто это? — _Прекрати думать о Роджерсе, я прямо здесь._

— Ты сталкивался с ним раньше, на другом задании. — Пирс определенно терял терпение со своим инструментом. Это всё, чем был для него Агент. Вещью. Оружием. А с запуском Озарения — _расходным материалом_.

— Я знал его. — Это было утверждением, не вопросом.

— Твоя работа — дар человечеству. Ты изменил этот век. И мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал это еще раз. Общество стоит на краю пропасти. И завтра мы подтолкнем его вперед. Но, если ты не сделаешь свою работу, я не смогу сделать свою. И Гидра не сможет подарить миру свободу, которой он заслуживает. — Пирс говорил с заботой, стекавшей с его губ с той же легкостью, что и любая ложь, и у Джека свело живот.

— Но я знал его.  
Брови Брока приподнялись в недоумении от настойчивого неповиновения. Всё шло не так.

— Подготовьте его, — приказал Пирс, его терпение подошло к концу.

— Он слишком долго находился вне криокамеры, — возразил техник.

— Тогда обнулите и начните с начала.

Барнс с тошнотворной послушностью принял капу. Пирс покинул хранилище с Броком в сопровождении. Тот быстро оглянулся, смотря не на воющего от боли мужчину в кресле, чей разум выскабливался до белизны, но на Джека. Его лицо было искажено горьким чувством вины. Брок отвернулся, уверенный, что вскоре мир изменится к лучшему.

 

* * *

 

В тот момент, когда из динамика донесся голос Стива Роджерса, толкавшего лицемерную речь, Джек заподозрил, что операция, вероятно, пойдет наперекосяк. Когда женщина из Конгресса одним ударом сшибла его на пол, его подозрения подтвердились.

Он очнулся от звука выстрела, свалившего Пирса на пол. Фьюри... _Стоп, он разве не умер?.. Какого хрена?_  и женщина из Конгресса... _бля, Романова? Да какого ж хрена?_   спешили в сторону выхода на вертолетную площадку. Джек мотнул плывущей головой, похоже, у него было сотрясение. _Нахуй это дерьмо_ , подумал Джек и поплелся к личному лифту Пирса. Он ударил по кнопке подземной парковки и смотрел, как мерцают цифры.

Здание _покачнулось_. Джек взмолился любому богу, который готов был слушать такую мразь, как он. И лифт рухнул на дно шахты.

Всего два этажа. Он пролетел всего два этажа. Джек лежал на полу, задыхаясь, затем собрался с силами и раздвинул двери. Он добежал до своей машины, двигаясь на чистом адреналине и инстинктах. Он вылетел с парковки с визгом шин. _Спасибо тебе, Бог Мразей._

Пробка остановила его примерно в миле от Трискелиона.

Джек взглянул в зеркало заднего вида. Он смотрел, как Проект Озарение падал с небес в Потомак. Смотрел, как один из кэрриеров врезался в Трискелион. Смотрел, как башню охватил огонь.

Кто-то кричал. Кричал так, словно каждую кость в его теле разломало на осколки.

Или, может быть, только его _сердце_.


	31. Chapter 31

Джек позвонил каждому из своего списка контактов, кто мог иметь хотя бы какое-то представление о том, где и в каком состоянии находился Брок. Романова сломала его наушник, когда врезала ему. Надежда всё ещё оставалась. Надежда оставалась всегда. Он однажды уже считал Брока мертвым и он ошибался, так замечательно ошибался. Телефонные линии были загружены звонками. Ему удалось получить сообщение от Андерс в ответ на собственное ГДЕ БРОК?

ПРОСТИ. ОН ШЕЛ К ПИРСУ. ВЫШЕ 30' ЭТАЖА НИЧЕГО НЕ ОСТАЛОСЬ. УХОЖУ В ТЕНЬ. НЕ ПЫТАЙСЯ БОЛЬШЕ СВЯЗАТЬСЯ. ПРОСТИ.

Одно дело обдумывать, планировать предательство. Он достаточно долго пробыл в Гидре, чтобы подобные вещи его не беспокоили так, как им полагается, однако теперь его руки _тряслись_. Джек швырнул телефон на пассажирское сидение и прислонился к двери.

Брок поднимался вверх по лестнице, пока Джек ехал вниз на лифте. Брок шел за ним. А он бросил Брока умирать.

Брок не должен был _умереть_. О боже, кто скажет об этом Бабуле и Каролин?

Что... что же ему теперь делать?

 

* * *

 

Кассир в банке в ужасе уставился на Джека. Его лицо было в ушибах и синяках от ударов Романовой. Он всё ещё был одет в форму Страйка и всё тактическое снаряжение, которое удалось пронести внутрь. Его глаза были опухшими от слез, а аккуратно зачесываемые назад волосы безжизненными прядями висели вокруг его лица.

— Сэр? — шепотом спросил кассир. — Вы в порядке? — Остальные кассиры пялились в экран, на котором в прямом эфире горел Трискелион.

Погребальный костер.

Джек опустил ключ в ячейку на стойке и подтолкнул вперед.  
— Я... хочу произвести изъятие. Пожалуйста.

 

* * *

 

Дома. Он был дома. Никто сразу не придет сюда искать его, даже если его имя было в списке возможных террористов. Никто не знал, жив он или нет, неделями. Он не чувствовал себя живым.

Оглушенный. Это было правильным определением. Джек вскидывал голову на каждую проезжавшую машину в надежде, что она заедет во двор, и из нее вывалится Брок с широкой ухмылкой и Агентом на заднем сиденье...

Он вошел в прихожую, скинул ботинки. Положил ключи в пепельницу, спертую Броком из Щ.И.Т.а, всё лого было изъедено сигаретными ожогами.  
— _Это поэтично_ , — рассмеялся Брок, вытаскивая добычу из кармана куртки.

Джек сделал два шага к их... к _своей_ спальне, а затем развернулся на пятках. Спальня была за пределом его сил. Он бы не выдержал вида их свадебных костюмов в прозрачных пластиковых пакетах. Брок посмеялся над идеей снова надевать смокинг.  
_— Бабуля всегда говорила, что тебе нужен только один хороший костюм: чтобы жениться и чтобы быть в нем похороненным._

Осталось ли вообще что хоронить? Сгорело ли тело в горстку черного пепла или было размазано в пасту под тяжестью рухнувших обломков? Джек был привычен к смерти, он работал узаконенным государством палачом, однако мысли о всех возможных вариантах смерти Брока заставили его рухнуть на диван в тумане отчаяния.

Брок оставил стакан на столе без подставки. На древесине собралось кольцо конденсата, свидетельство обыденной небрежности Брока. Джек провел пальцами по пятну и швырнул стакан в стену. Тот, не разбившись, со стуком упал на пол, лишив Джека удовлетворения.

Он дохромал до кухни, достал бутылку виски.  
_— Припаси это до медового месяца, сладкий. Как тебе Мексика?_  
Он запил солидным глотком виски остатки гидрокодона, завалявшегося после его операции. Даже горечь в горле казалась приглушенной и затуманенной.

Он отстегнул кобуру и положил пистолет на кофейный столик. Затем свернулся в клубок на диване. Подушки все еще пахли муссом для волос Брока.  
_— Расскажешь кому-нибудь, что я использую французскую косметику для волос, и я тебя прикончу._

 _Ха_. Его глаза до сих пор не устали истекать слезами.

Джек не запер дверь перед тем, как отключился от чудовищной усталости. Вдруг Брок потерял свои ключи. Вдруг ему просто нужно больше времени, чтобы добраться до дома. В это время дня пробки были просто ужасными...

 

* * *

 

Он ел? Джек, сонно моргая, смотрел на пустую миску из-под хлопьев на столе. Он не помнил. Его голова болела от смеси сотрясения, алкоголя и опиатов. Он запил еще горсть таблеток новой порцией виски.

Он по привычке включил телевизор. На каждом канале бегущей строкой по низу экрана повторялось сообщение: КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА СПАСЕН ИЗ ПОТОМАКА. Джек выключил телевизор и уставился в пол. Конечно, Роджерс это пережил. Возможно, Трискелион рухнул прямо на его тупую голову. Он хотел ненавидеть Стива. Хотел ненавидеть его с желчной черной яростью. Это было бы проще, чем ненавидеть себя.

Джек поднял спортивную сумку, лежавшую возле дивана. У него не было еще времени на проверку содержимого ячейки, он просто швырнул ее в сумку и убрался из банка, чтобы избежать убогой жалости кассиров. Он не заслуживал жалости. Или прощения.

Облигации, по-прежнему завернутые в пластик с иностранными печатями. Пять миллионов долларов весили намного меньше, чем он думал. Толстые пачки наличности, в основном полтинники и сотни. Черный пластиковый конверт с логотипом Гидры, выдавленным на клапане. Джек пролистал документы, в основном это были адреса секретных точек, убежищ и карты баз. Он откинул конверт в сторону. С него достаточно Гидры. Вся организация может идти к дьяволу.

Он нашел еще один толстый бугристый конверт, из которого ему на колени выпали стопки фотографий. Старые семейные снимки. Детские фото Брока и его сестры с Бабулей. Маленький Брок, обнимающий огромного оранжевого кота. Джек уставился на портрет Брока из средней школы. Тот был твинком в светло-голубой рубашке-поло с поднятым воротником. Джек встал и взял бутылку с алкоголем, прежде чем добраться до остальных фотографий.

Фото всего отряда, позирующего с жестом мира. Вечернее барбекю. Шерил и ее дети в футбольной форме. Свадьба. Брок выглядел таким спокойным, таким довольным, танцуя с Джеком. Боже, когда его глаза уже высохнут?

И его фотографии, больше чем кого-либо еще. Джек даже не замечал, когда Брок его фотографировал. Но они были. Спящий Джек. Готовящий Джек. Джек в гамаке. Джек в душе. Каждая обычная минута их жизни была тщательно запечатлена Броком на камеру его телефона. _Почему?_ Почему это было так важно для Брока, что он хранил это вместе с украденными деньгами? Джек вернул фотографии в конверт и отложил его в сторону. Ответ был чертовски простым, но его принятие причиняло сердцу Джека невыносимую боль.

Он встал и побрел на задний двор. Дым окрасил луну в кроваво-красный цвет. Джек посидел на гамаке, раскачиваясь. Потом встал, вынул карманный нож и срезал гамак с креплений. Положил его на гриль. Долго смотрел на него, потом положил сверху их свадебные костюмы. Залил всё бензином и швырнул туда спичку. Пламя рванулось вверх, и Джек пил всё то время, пока пылал огонь.

Он вернулся в дом, когда огонь погас, оставив лишь золу и угли. На дне сумки Джек обнаружил маленькую черную бархатную коробочку.

 _Вот блядь._ У Джека пересохло во рту. Брок хотел, чтобы свадебные кольца стали сюрпризом. Ну, его желание исполнилось, не так ли?

Джек опрокинул в себя еще виски, прежде чем открыть коробочку. Два простых золотых ободка. На внутренней стороне одного было выгравировано _Принцесса_ , а у второго... _Здоровяк_. Джек снял свои жетоны и продел цепь через кольца.

Потом он взял пистолет. Положил обратно. Снова взял.

Джек открыл рот и положил дуло на язык. Он не чувствовал его вкуса. Вдавил кончик дула в нёбо, закрыл глаза и нажал на курок. Металлический палец заклинил спусковой крючок. Джек распахнул глаза и увидел Агента, глядящего на него сверху вниз. Барнс произнес одно слово перед тем, как выбил у него пистолет:

— Нет.


	32. Chapter 32

Джек откинулся назад, прижатый к дивану усевшимся верхом на его колени Барнсом. У него кружилась голова от выпивки и таблеток. Он смотрел в голубые глаза, эффективно пригвоздившие его к месту. От Барнса ужасно воняло, его волосы были грязными и встрёпанными. Под его глазами лежали глубокие тени, а подбородок покрывала щетина. Но он по-прежнему был очень _красивым_.  
— Как? — спросил Джек, всё ещё не уверенный, что ему не мерещится.

— Выплыл. — Барнс наклонил голову и сморщил нос. — Ты ужасно пахнешь. — Он ухватил в горсть футболку Джека и сдернул его с дивана. Притащил его в ванную и показал на душ. Встал рядом, скрестив на груди руки. Под украденной серой курткой на нем всё ещё был надет тактический костюм.

— _Дежавю_ бля, — пробормотал Джек, стягивая с себя одежду.

— Ага, но в этот раз я к тебе не полезу. — Голос Барнса звучал с густым бруклинским акцентом, абсолютно не похожим на механическую резанную речь Агента. — Извини. Однако я пересмотрел свои жизненные позиции. — Он посмотрел на свои пальцы и отгрыз заусенец.

— То есть ты помнишь. — Дедовщина в душевых. Джек пустил воду и шагнул в кабинку, чувствуя себя чуть более трезвым и намного более пристыженным. Он потратил на душ самое короткое время за всю свою жизнь и схватил полотенце, брошенное ему Барнсом.

Тот смотрел мимо него затуманенным и затравленным взглядом.  
— Я _многое_ помню. Предпочел бы многое из этого забыть. — Потом он улыбнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами. — Вспомнил, где ты живешь, мистер Жвачка.

— Ты пришел убить меня? — Джек насухо вытер волосы. Теперь ему предстояло оплакивать двоих. Брока и Агента. Они оба ушли и никогда не вернутся. Джек не смог спасти ни одного из них. Хотя бы Барнс спасся самостоятельно.

Тот закатил глаза и ухмыльнулся.  
— Конечно, я заставил тебя принять душ, прежде чем застрелить тебя. Вовсе не потому, что от тебя воняет так, будто у тебя в штанах что-то сдохло. — Он облизнулся. — Я только что убрал пистолет от твоего рта. И мне нужна твоя помощь. Так что _нет_ , убивать я тебя не собираюсь. Полагаю, ты и сам с этим справишься, если действительно хочешь именно этого. — Барнс пожал плечами. — На мой взгляд это расточительство.

— Ты настолько другой. — Он был не таким, не _его_ Агентом. Жалкую тоску в голосе Джека можно было пощупать пальцами. Этот мужчина никогда не ответит на его чувства. Барнс пошел за ним в спальню. Джек достал пижамные шорты и надел их. Посмотрел в окно на горелое месиво на решетке гриля. Стоило в эту кучу добавить и свою любовь к Агенту.

— Больше не твой послушный маленький робот? — Барнс прислонился к дверному косяку. — Когда никто не стирает тебе память за каждый чих не по команде, это помогает. И не сует член в твою задницу за каждый взгляд в сторону.

— Я знаю, каково это — быть обнуленным. Тебе стоит убить меня за одно это. — Джек смотрел на свои ноги. — Пусть мне было приказано... трахнуть тебя, я должен был отказаться. — Он сжал в пальцах покрывало. — А я этим _наслаждался_.

— Спасибо за смазку, кстати говоря. Я давно привык, что моя задница является общественным достоянием. Насколько я могу вспомнить, ты оказался единственным, кто увидел во мне человека. Ты даже старался большую часть времени держать руки при себе. Это было немного жутко, должен сказать, однако я знал, что ты меня прикроешь. После восьмидесяти лет кто-то наконец прикрывал мою спину. И дал мне жвачку.

— Я не мог сделать больше. — Джек не хотел плакать, не хотел терять контроль перед Барнсом. Он не имел права упиваться жалостью к себе перед человеком, у которого была украдена вся его жизнь. — Чувствовал себя совсем беспомощным. Я собирался спасти тебя. Хотя бы попытаться.

Барнс сел на кровать рядом с Джеком.  
— Теперь я это понимаю. В данный момент я знаю около тридцати очень разных и очень _креативных_ способов убить тебя, и это меня чертовски огорчает. — Он упал на матрас и вздохнул. — Кровать классная.

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Убивать людей — моя работа. Я в этом хорош. Но сейчас я бы сделал все, что угодно, лишь бы вернуть одного человека. — Он сжал в кулаке кольца на цепочке. — Он был полным непробиваемым мудаком. И я ужасно по нему скучаю. — Чертовы глаза, вечно протекают. Он вытер лицо ладонью.

Барнс тихо проговорил:  
— Я... вытащил Стиви из реки, после того как выбил из него душу. Я его подстрелил, всадил в него нож и собирался его убить. Я не достаточно хорош для людей, которые меня любят. Я проклят.  
Так вот как Роджерс выжил. Спасён любимым человеком. Удачливый ублюдок. И Роджерс знал, что Барнс был где-то там, цеплялся за это знание. Удачливый чертов ублюдок.

— Почему ты мне это рассказываешь?

— Потому что мне очень _одиноко_ , а ты симпатичная дамочка. — Барнс причмокнул губами. — Потому что я видел, как ты мучаешься. Не в правилах хладнокровных убийц реветь столько, сколько это делаешь ты. Я прошерстил твои запасы, пока ты валялся в отключке. Съел твою еду, кстати говоря. Выпил всё чертово _молоко_. — Барнс рассмеялся и обвел металлической рукой широкий круг. — Куча карт в этих документах. Все тайные базы Гидры.

Он сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на Джека.  
— Ты не в подрывниках был? Мне кажется, мы можем устроить небольшой ад на земле, взорвав гидровских ублюдков. — Он чарующе моргнул большими голубыми глазами. — В качестве расплаты за всё, что мы делали. Разве что ты истинно верующий гидровец, тогда можешь вернуться в точку невозврата и проглотить пулю. — Барнс прикрыл глаза и ждал. — Чертовски хороший матрас. Чертовски хороший.

Джек медленно кивнул.  
— Я верил только в Брока. В то, что он говорил, в то, что я к нему чувствовал. Я говорил себе, что я герой. Каждый день. Пока не поверил в это.

Джек улыбнулся впервые за прошедшую вечность.  
— На пять миллионов можно купить много взрывчатки. Однако у меня есть условие. — Барнс наклонил голову. — Ты воняешь еще хуже, чем я. Идешь в душ, или никакой сделки. — Джек протянул руку. — Договорились?

Барнс сплюнул в ладонь и пожал руку Джека.  
— Договорились. Найдется эта пахнущая фруктами хрень для душа? Она мне нравилась. — Он не отпускал руку Джека. — Я верю, что ты не пойдешь туда обратно и не закончишь начатое. Я могу доверять тебе Джек? Ты прикроешь меня?

Слово стекло с губ Джека без единой мысли:  
— _Всегда_.  
И он был уверен в этом.


	33. Chapter 33

Они по очереди активировали детонаторы на всех базах. Сейчас была очередь Барнса. Тот нажал кнопку с радостной улыбкой и закричал:  
— Гори, крошка, гори!  
Взрывом комплекс полностью стерло с лица земли.  
— Джек, это было прекрасно. Ты гений искусства разрушения. Ты бы здорово помог нам с Воющими в Австрии...  
Барнс на мгновение замолчал, погрузившись в воспоминания. Они все больше и больше возвращались к нему с каждым днем. Он моргнул и очнулся.  
— Отличная работа для старика.

— То, что ты не выглядишь на свои девяносто, не делает стариком _меня_ , — возразил Джек.

— Делает, приятель, делает. — Барнс подмигнул ему с раскрашенного камуфляжем лица.

— В таком случае ты сопляк. — Джек закатил глаза и уселся в машину.

Джек не такую жизнь планировал. Он пристроил локоть на окно, пока они ехали по шоссе на угнанной машине. В зеркало заднего вида ему был виден дым, поднимавшийся над уничтоженной базой Гидры. Он использовал хренову тучу взрывчатки в зарядах. Барнс пронес их вовнутрь, разложил как пасхальные яйца с сюрпризом, а затем незамеченным выбрался наружу, как и полагается легендарному убийце.

Из них вышла отличная команда, по мнению Джека, и не в первый раз. Он погладил кольца рядом со своими жетонами.

Барнс полностью откинул спинку своего сидения.  
— Нет покоя нечестивым, — пошутил Джек.

Барнс поднял палец:  
— О, но теперь мы герои. Героям разрешено вздремнуть. Тсс!  
Он сложил руки на груди и уже через мгновение захрапел. Джек завидовал его способности засыпать где угодно. Наверное, приучился к этому на войне. Для него она была не так уж давно.

Джек послал Бабуле приличную сумму денег и записку с извинениями, что не смог уберечь ее внука. Она, наверное, сожгла их. Ему деньги были не нужны, за последние полгода они украли еще больше у Гидры в своих набегах. Они проскальзывали, как заточка между ребер. Брок гордился бы их командной работой и идеальным планированием операций. Джек фыркнул. Брок бы чертовски _ревновал_.

Они даже избегали глаз и ушей того, что осталось от Щ.И.Т.а. Жуть, он бы никогда не подумал, что Коулсон воскреснет из мертвых. Джек пожал плечами. Его больше ничто не удивляло, даже неожиданные воскрешения. Из всех людей мира он хотел бы вернуть к жизни...

Джек уставился в горизонт. Нет, не такую жизнь он себе рисовал, но она была вполне себе ничего. Удерживала его от мыслей о том, что могло бы быть. Удерживала его от тоски по запаху дешевого одеколона и грубых рук, прослеживающих в темноте шрамы на его коже. Удерживала его от рыданий. Барнс высмеивал его, когда он плакал. Наверное, потому, что парень сам всегда едва удерживался от слез, когда Джек срывался.

Он взял с приборной панели кубик жвачки, развернул и забросил в рот. Надул пузырь и лопнул с щелчком. Барнс раздраженно приоткрыл один глаз и выдохнул:  
— Ты мог бы не? Ты чавкаешь как корова.

— Тебе повезет, если я не засуну тебе ее в волосы. — Джек надул еще один пузырь. — Как насчет музыки? — Барнс кивнул, и Джек включил плеер.

_There's no escape_   
_I can't wait_   
_I need a hit_   
_Baby, give me it_   
_You're dangerous_   
_I'm loving it_

— Только не эту. У меня слишком большая история с этой песней, — заворчал Джек.

Барнс усмехнулся и, когда Джек потянулся переключить песню, накрыл панель плеера металлической рукой.  
— Неа. Мне она нравится.  
И принялся подпевать, пока Джек краснел до самых кончиков ушей.

— Нахуй тебя, Барнс, — пробормотал Джек. Барнс скорчил ему рожу, показал нос и щелкнул по кнопке повтора. — Нет, честно. От всего сердца. Нахуй тебя. — Мерзавец _захихикал_.

 

* * *

 

Джек покрутил пальцем в ухе, как будто это могло вернуть ему слух. Одной из опасностей собирания бомб на коленке в лесу были _вот-блядь_ -моменты, когда ему приходилось очень, очень быстро бежать. Хотелось верить, что у него не лопнула барабанная перепонка. И он потерял часть брови. _Выглядишь, как поджаренное дерьмо, Джек._ Он обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и вышел из крохотной мотельной ванной.

Джек прошел из одного конца комнаты в другой. Потом обратно. Еще раз. Периодически он вертел пальцем в ухе и ругался под нос.  
— Ёбаный ад. Ёбаный чтоб его черти дрючили ад.

Барнс приподнял козырек своей кепки, с вышитой на нем белой звездой. Джек купил ему ее на стоянке для грузовиков. Он спросил что-то, но Джек не услышал из-за звенящего в ушах гула. Барнс театрально вздохнул и сказал Джеку:  
— Прекрати это.

— Не могу. Я ничего не слышу! Я потерял кусок брови! Я очень нервничаю из-за завтрашней операции и, раз я не могу спать, то и ты не будешь! — произнес Джек, явно слишком громко, если судить по тому, как поморщился Барнс.

 _Стены тонкие, придурок,_ прожестикулировал Барнс. _Сядь_. От хлопка его ладони с одеяла взлетело облако пыли. Не удивительно, что Барнс спал в одежде, хотя это и делало его похожим на помятого бомжа. Джек спал в местах и похуже.

Джек отвернул жуткое одеяло, сел и скрестил на груди руки, надувшись. Постучал пальцами по бицепсу. Он даже не мог посмотреть телевизор, потому что в этой крысиной дыре не было субтитров. Он слишком плохо читал по губам.

 _Ты должен расслабиться_. Барнс щелкнул пальцами, словно его посетила гениальная идея. _Как насчет дрочки?_ Он использовал неправильный жест для обозначения действия и ухмыльнулся. _Вы заскучали, сэр?_

Джек выставил средний палец.  
— Поганая шутка, Барнс, — пробормотал он.

 _Это не шутка._ Барнс потянул край обмотанного вокруг Джека полотенца. Оно сползло, и Джек почувствовал, как по его груди к звенящим ушам пополз румянец. _Это именно то, что тебе нужно, чтобы снять напряжение._

— Тебе нужно, чтобы я заткнулся и дал тебе поспать, — проворчал Джек, уставившись в покрытый пятнами потолок. Сколько времени прошло с того раза, когда Брок сказал ему почти то же самое в том убежище? Это казалось таким далеким. Венесуэла, все потолочные пятна выглядели как Венесуэла.

 _Ну, я в тебя не влюблен. Предпочитаю, чтобы у моих парней были обе брови в наличии._ Барнс высунул язык, обхватил пальцами полувставший член Джека и медленно провел по нему сверху вниз, заставив Джека стукнуться затылком об изголовье кровати.

Джек закрыл глаза и притворился, что он был где-то в другом месте, что рука на его члене принадлежала не Барнсу. Он вспоминал о том, как руки Брока обнимали его, когда он стоял за кухонной стойкой, как сползали ниже. Как Брок шептал ему грязные словечки, текшие в уши Джека подобно мёду.  
— _Трахнешь меня этим большим членом, Джек? Заставишь меня кричать твое имя? Ха. Тебе придется как следует поработать для этого, Здоровяк._

О боже, как же он все еще тосковал по Броку. Время должно было залечить раны в его душе, но они по-прежнему были свежими и сочащимися сукровицей.

То, как Агент наклонялся к нему, крадя поцелуй в комнате без последствий. Каким послушным и податливым он был. Скучал ли он по Агенту сильнее, чем по Броку? Джек не знал. Возможно, боль гасило присутствие Барнса и его несмолкающая болтовня. Джек толкнулся в его руку и выплеснулся на ловкие пальцы. По его щекам потекли слезы, так же свободно, как текла сперма.

Барнс убрал руку, вытер ее полотенцем и взял лицо Джека в чистую металлическую ладонь. Он осторожно спросил:  
— Почему ты плачешь?  
Голубые глаза были полны беспокойства и удивления.

— Ты знаешь, почему, — невнятно пробормотал Джек, вытер пах полотенцем, которое потом бросил на пол. — Я тоже не влюблен в _тебя_. — Он натянул простыню на голову и закрыл глаза. Он в самом деле чувствовал себя чуть более расслабленным, но скорее из-за слез, а не из-за оргазма. Барнс лег на бок на своей половине кровати, отвернувшись от Джека, и погрузился в чтение найденной в шкафу библии.

В чем он был абсолютно уверен, так это если Барнс опять положит свою ледяную ладонь на его голую кожу в два часа ночи, досыпать он будет на полу. _Опять_.

 

* * *

 

Джек натянул шорты и рубашку, быстро одеваясь в утренней прохладе. Барнс предпочитал, чтобы температура в комнате была близкой к абсолютному нулю, а Джек не собирался спорить из-за глупой возможности получить обморожение. Он снова мог слышать, слава богу. В ушах осталось только тихое гудение. Барнс сидел на краю постели и грыз протеиновый батончик.

— Утречко, — сказал Джек. Он не собирался обсуждать произошедшее ночью, если Барнс не будет первым поднимать эту тему. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не говори об этом.

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал Барнс с полным ртом шоколадно-орехового месива. — Ты уже слышишь?

— Хм, нет? — неубедительно соврал Джек. — Не слышу ни единого твоего слова, тебе стоит сначала проглотить.

— Ты в порядке, Джек? Я не видел тебя таким сломанным уже несколько месяцев. Я должен знать, у нас еще куча баз в списке на уничтожение, и я должен знать, что ты в силах продолжать. — Барнс выбросил обертку в урну.

Джек зачесал назад волосы, отросшие достаточно, чтобы собирать их в короткий хвост. Он уперся руками в края раковины и взглянул в зеркало. Он выглядел _старым_. Потрепанным и измученным. Он сделал глубокий вдох и произнес:  
— Ты обманываешь себя, если думаешь, что я когда-либо был в силах продолжать.

— Что? — Барнс встал и прислонился к косяку. — О чем ты говоришь? Ты отличный боец!

— Я всего лишь плыву по течению. Что будет, когда мы взорвем последнюю базу, Барнс? — Джек вымыл руки и вытер хрустящим белым полотенцем. — Что будет, когда Гидры не станет и нам будет не с кем сражаться? — Барнс вздрогнул, как будто Джек его ударил.

— Я... я... — Он запнулся. — Я не знаю. — Он сполз вниз и сел на пол, одной ногой на ковре, а второй на кафеле. В задумчивости закусил заусенец.

Джек присел рядом с ним на корточки и взял в руки его живую ладонь. Глядя прямо в напуганные голубые глаза Барнса, тихо заговорил:  
— Я так и думал. Вот что будет дальше. Ты отправишься к своему Стиви. Ты будешь жить дальше, сражаясь вместе с ним против инопланетных захватчиков, морских чудовищ и чокнутых волшебников. Потому что вам суждено быть вместе. — Барнс покачал головой и уставился в пол.

— Не отворачивайся от меня. Ты знаешь, что я не трачу время на всякую ерунду. — Джек сжал его ладонь, и Барнс неуверенно взглянул на него из-под ресниц. — Ты прячешься. Ты прячешься от Роджерса не потому, что ты проклят или испорчен, а потому что боишься, что он тебя отвергнет. — Джек закусил губу. — Я понимаю это. Но я знаю Роджерса, и думаю, что прямо сейчас он ищет тебя.

— Может быть, — пробормотал Барнс.

— Он показывал мне твои фото за ланчем, когда мы думали, что ты _мертв_. И да, я знаю о том случае с помойным ведром. — Джек вздохнул. — Вы двое вечно влипаете в неприятности.

— Стиви вечно влипал в неприятности. Я вытаскивал его задницу из них. Он обожал эту историю. — Его лицо сморщилось, и Джек притянул его ближе, позволяя Барнсу всхлипывать в его рубашку.

Когда тот успокоился, Джек погладил его по затылку и произнес успокаивающе:  
— Он любит тебя. Он любит тебя больше всего на свете. А ты ведешь себя как последний мудак, прячась от него. Это наша последняя операция, Джеймс.

Барнс икнул и решительно выставил вперед подбородок.  
— Тогда давай сделаем ее особенной. Вынесем медицинский комплекс, где они проводят испытания на людях. Ударим так, чтобы причинить максимальный вред. Туда, где они столько раз вредили мне.  
Джек согласно кивнул, место было недалеко от них. Ему не придется делать много изменений в запасе взрывчатки, чтобы отрубить одну из очередных голов Гидры. Барнс схватил в горсть рубашку Джека и требовательно спросил со сталью во взгляде:  
— Что ты будешь делать, Джек, если я оставлю тебя?

Джек пожал плечами.  
— Брок оставил мне дарственную на дом в Монтане. Может быть, научусь удить на муху. — Он по одному отцепил пальцы Барнса от своей рубашки. — Я большой мальчик, Барнс. Я способен решать за себя.

— Я не назвал бы все твои решения хорошими, — шмыгнул тот носом.

— Ну да. Хорошими были не все, — согласился Джек.

— Прости насчет вчерашнего. Не знаю, о чем я думал. — Барнс снова уставился в пол.

— Ничего. — Джек кашлянул. — Мы друг другу не совсем чужие, даже если учитывать все то дерьмо, что мы с тобой натворили.

— Я не слежу за счетом, — вздохнул Барнс. — Не умею считать так далеко. — Затем солнечно улыбнулся, словно пытаясь показать, что всё это — отличная шутка. Однако до глаз его улыбка не добралась, и Джек ей не поверил. Барнс поднял руку, и Джек помог ему встать. — Пойдем-ка устроим очередной ад.

 

* * *

 

_Вот же блядь!_

Джек помчался вниз от своего наблюдательного пункта. Пульт от детонатора в его руке был мертвым. Что-то случилось с центральным устройством, запускавшим взрыв. Где Барнс? Где он? Мимо его головы со свистом пролетела пуля, Джек открыл ответный огонь даже не задумываясь. Охранник упал с грохотом от прямого попадания в голову. Джек пронёсся по освещенному красными огнями коридору, спрятался за опорой и достал инструменты. У него всё ещё оставалось три связки гранат и полная обойма. Их дело пока еще не было проигранным.

Он должен был спасти Барнса. Всё остальное не имело значения. Джек давно смирился со своей смертью, но Барнс заслужил новую жизнь, второй шанс. И ты не споришь с судьбой, когда она возвращает кого-то к жизни. Джек почувствовал, как его губы растягиваются в опасную улыбку, как бывало на миссиях Страйка. Единственное, чего не хватало... Не время сейчас об этом думать.

Вот она где. Основная опорная балка. Хреновая конструкция, но ты получаешь то, за что платишь. Джек сунул новый взрыватель в пластику и рванулся назад к выходу. Он увидел впереди себя Барнса, _слава богу_ , они все-таки выберутся отсюда живыми...

Кто-то в броне выступил из тени и сбил его с ног стремительным ударом. Джек приземлился на четвереньки. Что-то взрезало его бронежилет, прошло сквозь его нутро и вышло из живота. Джек задохнулся от боли и мгновенно собравшейся во рту крови. Лезвие выдернули из его тела, и над ним раздался голос:  
— Я ждал тебя, щитовское отродье.

— ДЖЕК!!! — закричал из темноты Барнс, слишком далеко, чтобы помочь. Его лицо было искажено горем. Значит, для него это тоже выглядело хреново. Приятно знать, что хоть в чем-то они согласны.

— БЕГИ! — крикнул ему Джек, падая на бетон. Он был блаженно прохладным возле его щеки.

Мужчина в броне перевернул его, и Джек выплюнул полный рот крови в визор его шлема. Тот сорвал шлем и в ужасе на него уставился. Джек моргнул и на мгновение позабыл о мучительной боли, медленно растворяемой шоком. Он поднял руку и спросил свистящим шепотом:  
— _Брок?.._  
Все его красивое лицо было покрыто шрамами и ожогами, но это именно Брок Рамлоу нависал над ним. Не самое плохое место для смерти.

— Джек? О боже. Только не ты! Медик! Мне нужен медик! — закричал Брок в передатчик. — Джек... Я думал, что ты мертв! Я думал, что ты умер! Я искал тебя, господи, нет, о нет. Пожалуйста, нет-нет-нет. — Он зажал рану на животе Джека бронированными кулаками. — Останься со мной, Здоровяк. Пожалуйста, останься со мной. Ты не можешь бросить меня, только не снова. Ты не можешь оставить меня. Мне так жаль!

— Ты чертовски много болтаешь, Принцесса. — Джек чувствовал слабость от потери крови и накрывающее его спокойствие. _Мой Брок._ Он подцепил пальцем цепь с жетонами, и Брок вытащил ее из-под воротника, окрашивая кровью металлические звенья. — Кольца понравились. Тоже думал, что ты умер. Пытался отомстить. — Он поднял пульт от взрывчатки. — Поможешь закончить последнюю миссию? Только ты и я. В последний... раз. — Ему недолго оставалось. Брок отлично убивал людей, но еще лучше он наносил ранения, оставлявшие им несколько минут помучиться перед смертью. Этого ему хватит, чтобы умереть счастливым, Брок был здесь, Брок держал его. Слезы Брока капали на его лицо.

Брок поднял его на руки... _раньше он никогда не был таким сильным..._ и вынес его из туннеля. Барнс исчез. _Хорошо. Беги, парень, беги. Возвращайся к людям, которые тебя любят, и никогда не забывай их._

Джек позволил пальцу соскользнуть с кнопки.  
— Бум.  
Когда комплекс схлопнулся, он закрыл глаза и улыбнулся.  
— Не плачь.  
Брок прижал его ближе, бормоча _Я люблю тебя_ снова и снова, пока Джек не перестал дышать, тогда Брок рухнул в грязь на колени. Он снял бронированные перчатки и провел большим пальцем по шраму на подбородке Джека.

Потребовалось четверо мужчин и два шприца с лошадиной дозой транквилизаторов, чтобы вырвать тело Джека из рук Брока. Их погрузили в фургон эвакуационной машины. Брок расстегнул молнию на мешке.  
— Тссс, — прошептал он в ухо мертвеца. — Я отвезу тебя домой. Для тебя там есть место. Рядом с твоими родителями. — Он провел окровавленными пальцами по волосам Джека. — Они все заплатят за это. Все они сгорят.

Он попытался надеть кольца, но на покрытый шрамами безымянный налезло только кольцо Джека. Оно мягко светилось на фоне красной обожженной плоти.  
— В первую очередь Барнс с Роджерсом. _Это их вина._ Они все сгорят к дьяволу.  
Он рассмеялся, высоким истеричным лаем, заставившим водителя съежится от страха.  
— Я весь мир за тебя уничтожу, Джек. Разве это будет не весело?

Брок надел свое кольцо на окостеневший палец Джека и отчаянно произнес:  
— _Согласен_.


End file.
